Project: Marriage
by Yume Kakera
Summary: (COMPLETE)Inuyasha a total nerd, Kagome the most popular girl in school. When they get asigned as a marriage couple, how far will Kagome go to make Inuyasha worthy of her time? How much will Inuyasha take?
1. Your kidding, right?

**A/N:** Well this isn't the new story I had in mind. It was going to be about something completely different, but I didn't know if I could continue it after like.. two chapters. So I thought hey, why not try this new idea? I hope people like it!

**Summery:** Inuyasha a total nerd, Kagome the most popular girl in school. When they get asigned as a marriege couple, how far will Kagome go to make Inuyasha worthy of her time? How much will Inuyasha take?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter: **Your kidding, right?

**X X**

It was the beginning of a new month; November. Most studants as Kizuna high school had already adjusted to the new school year. Let it be seniors, sophmore, juniors, or the new measly freshmans. Most knew what they should do in what class, what teachers and courses were the best to take. Yes, the new year was one to be reckoned with.

Yes there was alot of things to look forward to when all studants first arrived, but the most looked forward thing was Mr. and Mrs. Most popular's drama. If your new to Kizuna, I'll explain to you who excactly Mr and Mrs.P are.

Now only a complete nobody would not know about Kagome 'Serene' Higurashi. Since Kagome had first stepped into the hall ways of Kizuna, she was noticed. The way she carried herself, looked at everyone, her whole personality was none a freshmen had ever had. Raven tresses, cerulean coloured eyes, and a body not even a god could handle. Firey temper but serene composure, that was how Kagme got her nickname.

Immediately, Kagome was pulled from the loser table, to **the **table. The one every kid dreamed of eating at. As soon as Kagome knew she was in, she took everything she had for granted. Especially her boyfriend, dubbed Mr. Popular, Kouga Ryuu.

When Kouga's eyes fell apon Kagome, he knew he had to have her. His former girlfriend Ayame, never even compared to the likes of Kagome. Going behind Ayame's back was not the way to go for Kouga, so he decided to be a gentleman and dump her infront of the whole school. Kagome practically ran into Kouga's arms.

Now the two are seniors, and have been going out ever since. And along the bumpy road of life, the two have brought their drama infront of everyone. It was never a boring day at Kizuna with those two together. Half of the kids only came to school because of them. And it wasn't as if Mr. and Mrs.P didn't know they were envied, it never fell from their heads at all. Their fame was what made them what they were.

But who would have thought, the most drama of the whole school, would come from some little nobody? Not even Kagome herself could have predicted that outcome.

**X X**

"I'm going now! See you mom!" A eighteen year old silver haired man waved to his house as he slammed the door shut._ 'Another beautiful day.' _He reasoned as the sun shone it's rays on him. His little dog ears tweaked with every motion that could be heard in the nearest miles.

Inuyasha smiled up at the blue sky. Young Inuyasha wouldn't want to be anywhere else then on his way to school. The golden eyed man believed that good grades and good attendance was the best way to go for him. Inuyasha knew college was around the corner, and he was going to be ready. No matter what.

Inuyasha's hair rose alittle as the cool winds picked up, making him shiver in his tucked in white t-shirt. The black straps from his supenders dug into his skin, but it didn't bother him too much. After all these years of wearing his white tucked in shirts with the pocket to hold his pens, black or red strapped pants, rolled up to knee's, knee high socks, and black pearly shoes, Inuyasha figured there would never be another clothes design he would ever where.

"Inuyasha! Wait for me!" Inuyasha continued to walk as he turned around and saw his red haired friend running up to him. "Hi Aya.. Ahh!" Inuyasha tripped over a small rock on the side walk, and landed hard on his back. His demon senses hadn't picked up on his movements fast enough.

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha are you alright?" The green eyed girl ran up to the dazed boy. She leaned down to the ground and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh.. where are my glasses?" Ayame looked down around him. She quickly walked over and picked up the thick, thick, glasses. She rubbed them clean on her dark navy shirt. "Here Inuyasha, I got them." Ayame handed him his glasses. Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks Ayame." Then placed them back in place on his face. "No problem."

The two began to walk in silence, both in there own thoughts. "Man, I hate school. It's such a waste of time." Ayame kicked a rock. "School should be banned. Along with bullies, mean people in general. And of course...!"

"Kouga?" Inuyasha offered. Ayame's eyes went down cast. She nodded numbly. Everyone knew about the break up her and Kouga went through. How couldn't they? Almost half the school was there. It wouldn't have been so bad if Ayame hadn't loved Kouga so much. They had gone out through middle school. Kouga had told Ayame that they would be together forever, and sadly, she believed him. When he broke her heart, that was the last straw. Ayame told herself she would never love again. Never.

"I'm sorry. I meant.." Ayame shook her head to cut Inuyasha off. "S'ok. Really. Oh look, were here!" Ayame pointed over to the large red and white bricked high school the two had attended since freshmen year. Ayame raced past Inuyasha and up the steps to enter the school. Ayame had always been a fast runner, that was probably why she was on the track team. And her demon blood did help some.

Inuyasha smiled. No matter how many times Ayame frowned, she could always turn it upside down. Even make other's laugh. Inuyasha began jogging over towards Ayame. As he was running through the parking lot, three cars sped right in front of him. Thanks to his fast reflexes he was able to jump back, and into the muddy dirt behind him.

"Loser!" A female voice yelled as the cars went over to pacific parkings. Ayame gasped and raced over to Inuyasha. She picked him up from the ground. "You okay?" Laughter filled the air as the studants who were in the car all jumped out.

Ayame glared hard as Kouga and Kagome both jumped out of the first car. Kagome's black hair fell perfectly in place over her shoulders. Kouga's pony tail bounced around happily. Kagura and Kanna Lection jumped out in the second. Then Miroku "The lech" Kazaana with Sango Taijiya after in the third car.

"Shut the fuck up, would you idiots!" Ayame hollared over at the cool kids of Kizuna. It appeared that Kagome was the only one not laughing. Her eyes showed mild concern, but on the other hand she had a smirk on her face.

"If it isn't Ayame "Dumpee" Hime. Nice to see you again Hime wolf. (Princess wolf)." Kouga said amused. Ayame was disgusted. How could she have ever loved this man? It just showed how stupid kids in love were.

"Whatever." Ayame gave them the finger while helping to brush off Inuyasha's now brown shirt. "Just go on with your plastic noes and asses, and enjoy your day." Kagura narrowed her eyes at Ayame's back. She rolled up her sleeve, but Kanna held her back. Kanna shook her head and pointed to the school.

"Kanna's right Kagura. We shouldn't waste our breaths on these wishers. C'mon. You know my fetish with being late." Kagome said while turning around walking up the steps to the school. Kouga grinned and followed with the other's behind. Kagura being the reluctent one.

Ayame watched them go off into the school, then turned back to Inuyasha. "You sure you're okay? You could have got killed!" Inuyasha brushed some left over dirt off his pants. "I'm fine. Really. We demons do have our reflexes remember?" Ayame laughed alittle. "Yeah. C'mon or we'll be late for our first class also." Inuyasha nodded while pushing up his glasses. "'Kay."

**X X**

_**Bring! Bring!**_

Inuyasha made it to his first class without seconds to spare._ 'If I had Ayame's speed I would have made it with seconds, possibly minutes to spare. Maybe if I was **all **demon I would have excess speed but...'_

"Brilliance, can you take your seat love?" Mrs.Philli asked Inuyasha kindly with her english accent. Inuyasha blushed alittle as he heard some of the kids in his class giggling at him. He nodded quickly and raced over to his assigned seat in the front row of desks.

"Now, for the past few weeks, you all have over heard me talking about a large porject haven't you guys?" Some people shrugged, other's murmered something unable to be heard. Inuyasha smiled and nodded quickly. "How about you Serene? Have you heard about the project? Any information about it?"

Kagome, who had been sitting in the back of her row without any of her friends, turned her blue eyes up at her favourite teachers. "Huh? Oh, I've heard of the project. Just not any information about it? Why? What weird things are we going to do now in Life studies?"

Mrs. Philli smiled creatively. Everyone now knew something cooky was cooking on in the elder teacher's head. Kagome wasn't surprised at all. The reason she had tooken this class in the first place was because of all the funny stories she had heard people say about Mrs.Philli. When Kagome signed up with the name 'Serene' she hadn't been disappointed.

"I haven't done this before. I wanted to try it on my favourite class first of course."

"You just trying to butter us up!" One kid in the back yelled, causing the other studants to laugh also. Mrs.Philli laughed along, then rose her hand to silence the group of teens. "No no I'm not! Okay, maybe alittle butter with cream, but that's it!"' Everyone laughed again.

"No for real this time. I just want to see if you guys are up for this. Are you guys?"

"Up for anything you have Mrs.P." Kagome said loud. Mrs. Philli smiled and clapped her hands happily. "I'm glad you said that Serene. So you all agree?" Everyone nodded. Inuyasha was getting alittle excited. Whatever project their teacher had in mind was definatly worth doing.

"Okay. For a long time I was debating over whether I should do this or not. And I have decided, since you guys agree." Mrs. Philli paused to make sure she had everyone's attention. "I call this.. Project Marriage!"

Everyone was silent as first. Did she say marriage? Was what they all thought at the same time. Well this was a new idea. Last year, most of the kids had had a project where they had to carry around a baby and take care of it for a few weeks. But no one had partners. Marriage didn't seem so far off any more.

"I have asigned the partners. What will happen is that you and your partner will have to build up a life. You get to pull out a paper out of this box," Mrs. Philli pointed to the blue box on her desk. "And see what job you get. You and your spouse have to create a life with eachother. You know, how many and what children you will have, where you will live, the bills, etc. But depending on your job and how much the two of you make in a month, who knows what realistic life you may get. Understand? I also have a hand out for you guys for more understanding. What do you guys think on that?"

Inuyasha was silent as all the other kids roared with amused whispers and laughs. He had counted on something like marriage, but for some reason not like this. Sure, the whole pick a job and money situation was alright, but actually being with someone for the project? Well yeah, there had to be two people in a marriage. But Inuyasha had never, not in all his years of school, had a partner to work with in a project. He always got the opportunity to work alone, he worked better alone all his teacher's had agreed. This would definatly be a new experiance for the half demon.

"Once I say who you're with, you may come up and pick out your job and get the hand out. Now, on to your spouses!" Mrs. Philli walked over to her desk and pulled out a brown clipboard with paper's on it. "Okay, group one is Yuki and Ori. Come on up to pick your job."

Two kids walked up to the box and picked out a job. "Reporter? Cool!" Ori yelled. "Fire fighter, hot!" Yuki exclaimed. Mrs. Philli gave them the hand out and told them to be seated. "Next in group two is, Pory and Fruji. Come on up!"

Mrs. Philli went though seven groups without calling out Inuyasha's name. He could feel himself sweating alittle, but not as much as he thought he was. What pretty girl would he recieve? He hoped she was nice. Maybe even a geek herself.

"Group Ten. Inuyasha and..." Inuyasha sat up straight awaiting his partner. "Kilo." Mrs. Philli smiled as Inuyasha stood up and walked over to get a number. "Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha, I read the wrong name!" Inuyasha turned his amber eyes to the teacher, feeling his heart beat hard in it's rib cage. "I ment Inuyasha with Serene, er, Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his heart beating even harder._ 'Kagome? As in Kagome Higurashi?' _Kagome stood from her seat slowly, her mind trying to cope who she just got paired with. Her eye's were wide as she walked up to the front of the room. "Are you sure Mrs. Philli? Sure I ain't with someone else?" Inuyasha felt his heart drop. But what did he expect? The most popular girl to jump into his arms smiling and giggling?_ 'Who would want to be with me anyway?' _Inuyasha asked._ 'I'm just a geek with no sense in life. I'm sorry Kagome has to be with me.'_

"No Serene your not. You're with Inuyasha. Now hurry you two and pick your jobs." Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. _'Just like a nerd.' _She thought. She brushed past him and began to pull out a crumbled piece of paper. "Lawyer. Awesome!" Mrs. Philli wrote that down next to Kagome's name. "Inuyasha? Pick please." Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and saw the look of slight anger and resentment in Kagome's eyes. He silently walked past her and pulled out a piece of paper for himself. "Accountant." He whispered softly. Mrs. Philli nodded.

_**Bring! Bring!**_

The bell suddenly rang again, causing Inuyasha to stir slightly. "Ok class!" Mrs. Philli's voice interrupted. "I'll continue the groups tomorrow. See you then, have a great day!" The kids waved and walked out saying their good byes.

Kagome let out a sigh she had been surpressing._ 'I can't believe I got him! Out of everyone! When Kouga finds out he's going to freak.' _Kagome walked back to her desk and pulled her back pack over her shoulder.

"Serene, don't forget who your with hmm?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah, sure." She pushed past Inuyasha who allowed it. His eyes were downcast, his bangs covering them.

"Inuyasha hon, are you okay?" Mrs.Philli asked as Kagome walked out. Inuyasha looked up and nodded. "Yeah, sure." He replied like Kagome had. "But at first I thought you were joking. You're kidding, right?" Mrs. Philli shook her head. "You and Kagome will work great together, just you wait and see." Inuyasha put on a fake smile and grabbed his bag. He walked out of the room, feeling terrible. Any other guy would have loved to be with Kagome, well guys with more self esteem then what Inuyasha had.

This had to be the worst day Inuyasha ever had. He was going to be in trouble with Kagome and her friends, not to mention Ayame. How would she deal with this? He knew pain would be the least of his problems with Ayame. There were much more things to worry about now.

**X X**

**A/N:** Now everyone knows the first chapter is just a interductory chapter. Things were speed up soon. I wanted to make Inuyasha a real nerd. Like Steve Erkle, you know? And Kagome will be pirssy and mean to Inuyasha at first. But you know how feeling's change. I'm not sure when I'll update for the next chapter, but lot's of reviews will help! Til then...

Yume-Chan!


	2. You what?

**A/N: **I think I have some big plans for this story. I'll try to keep this as original as possible. I'd like to thank **Fireyredfairy** and **Rabid Nozomi** for reviewing!

**Rabid:** I know their both out of character. That's how I may keep them for awhile, or for the whole story. Hard to say.

**Fireyredfairy:** I'll update as much as I can! And because I have no life, that will be often. :)

**Summery:** Inuyasha a total nerd, Kagome the most popular girl in school. When they get asigned as a marriege couple, how far will Kagome go to make Inuyasha worthy of her time? How much will Inuyasha take?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter:** You what?

**X X**

Kagome let out a sigh she had been surpressing._ 'I can't believe I got him! Out of everyone! When Kouga finds out he's going to freak.' _Kagome walked back to her desk and pulled her back pack over her shoulder.

"Serene, don't forget who your with hmm?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah, sure." She pushed past Inuyasha who allowed it. His eyes were downcast, his bangs covering them.

"Inuyasha hon, are you okay?" Mrs.Philli asked as Kagome walked out. Inuyasha looked up and nodded. "Yeah, sure." He replied like Kagome had. "But at first I thought you were joking. You're kidding, right?" Mrs. Philli shook her head. "You and Kagome will work great together, just you wait and see." Inuyasha put on a fake smile and grabbed his bag. He walked out of the room, feeling terrible. Any other guy would have loved to be with Kagome, well guys with more self esteem then what Inuyasha had.

This had to be the worst day Inuyasha ever had. He was going to be in trouble with Kagome and her friends, not to mention Ayame. How would she deal with this? He knew pain would be the least of his problems with Ayame. There were much more things to worry about now.

**X X**

Kagome was leaning against her locker, avoiding her boyfriend's gaze. Ever since she had told him (Ten minutes ago) about the project with Inuyasha, he just kept on giving her this look that read 'I can't believe this' and 'I'm gonna kill him.' Flattering to most girls, but deadly to people who knew what Kouga could do.

"So you just said sure alright, and that's it? You didn't even argue!" Kouga sure wasn't trying to keep his voice down. In a matter of minutes, if he kept this up, he would have the whole school listening for today's drama.

"Well what could I say Kouga? 'I don't want to be with some geeky nerd because I'm too popular for him?' Yeah, that would go over good." Kagome was about to go over the top. Why was this such a big deal? '_Maybe because Kouga's the most jealous guy in this whole school?' _A voice in Kagome's head whispered.

"Well you could have said something!" Kouga yelled loudly. His crystal blue eyes were burning up with fire.

"Would you keep it down! Kami Kouga!" Kagome pulled open her locker. She pulled her science book out, while pushing her back pack in.

"No Kagome I wont! I don't want my girlfriend to be having a 'marriage' with some geek that loves to study for fun!" Kouga was beyond pissed now.

"Kouga, I can't be seen with you now. I have to get to class." Kagome pushed past her inraged boyfriend and walked down the hall to her science class, leaving Kouga alone.

Kouga narrowed his eyes and punched the locker closet to him. Which turned out to be Kagome's. All the studants around him stopped walking. They glanced over at Kouga without a sound being made. Kouga gritted his teeth together. Slowly he pulled his fist back and turned around to everyone that was watching him. "What the hell are you looking at! Get the hell away from me!" Everyone scurried away not wanting to make the king of the school any angrier.

_'Fuck this.' _Kouga thought to himself. _'If Kagome wont do something about the nerd problem, I will.' _Kouga looked around the now completely empty hallway. '_Now if I was a dork, where would I be? Ah yes, with dear Ayame.' _Kouga sniffed the air for the wolf demon ex, and quickly began to walk after it.

**X X**

"You what!" Inuyasha winced at the high pitch Ayame had made with her voice. He put on a small smile hoping she would take pity on him, and not kill him. "I'm in a project with Kagome."

"Not just a project Inuyasha, a marriage one! Don't you know the difference? Inuyasha, you are married to Kagome Higurashi! Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth!" It seemed Ayame wasn't trying to keep her voice level under control either.

Inuyasha winced again. "Yes I understand. But it's not such a big deal. I'll probably be stuck with doing all the work, and I'll probably never see Kagome once at all. So there's no problem."

"The hell there isn't!"

"Ayame, can you please keep it down?" Inuyasha sighed as he began leading her to their lockers.

"No I can't Inuyasha! Sure, you may think it's fine, but what about Kagome's friends? What about Kouga?" Ayame threw her hands in the air. "He could kill you!"

"Yeah I know but.."

"Could is the key word don't you think Aya-chan?" Ayame spun around. Just what Inuyasha needed, she thought as she watched her former lover walking calmly up to them. Kouga was smirking, something Ayame was sure she shouldn't like. "What do you want now Kouga?"

"I just wanted to talk to my good pal Inuyasha. Alone." Kouga grinned, walking up to Inuyasha and puting an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders.

"If you want to talk to Inuyasha, you wont mind talking infront of the _both _of us." It was more of a depend coming out of Ayame's mouth. She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning in closer to emphasize her point.

"No Ayame, it's okay." Inuyasha could hear the nervoness in his voice. He didn't want to look like a wimp infront of Kouga, the most popular kid in school. If Ayame stayed with the two of them, Inuyasha would surely look like he needed Ayame, a _girl_, for support.

"But Inuyasha I.."

"You heard Inu. He said he would be fine. Now run along red head, and we'll see you around later." Kouga waved Ayame off with his free hand, signally her to leave now. Ayame looked over at Inuyasha who nodded for her to leave also. "Fine I'll go," Ayame said. "but if you so much as punch Inuyasha I'll.."

"Bye Aya-chan, see you when I see you." Ayame grunted something neither male demons could understand. The red head stomped off loudly off to her next class, without any text books.

_**Bring! Bring!**_

Inuyasha looked up, realising that he was late, and now his perfect attendance was ruined. "S'ok little buddy. I promise to not take up too much of your time. Just shut up and let me talk okay? Sound's good." Inuyasha nodded, feeling uncomfortable now._ 'Maybe I shouldn't have sent Ayame away.. no. Then Kouga would think I need her to protect me.. Maybe I do?'_

"You obviously know that your marriage partner, Kagome, is my girlfriend no? And you see, it kind of ticks me off that you, of all people, are going to be her 'husband.'" Kouga had to stop himself from shivering when he said the word 'husband.' Inuyasha felt his ears shrink down in his silver white hair. This wasn't bringing any good feeling in Inuyasha to feel proud about.

"And I don't think Kagome's happy your her partner, do you?" Inuyasha shook his head alittle. "Thought so. So you and I are on the same path hey? That's good." Kouga paused thinking over his next choice of words. "So because your a geek, and Kagome is the queen of this school, I figure she just can't be seen with you. So how about, you do the whole project on your own, put Kagome's name on it, and that will be that. What do you think of that?" Inuyasha only nodded, taking in deep breaths. "Great! You've been a great hanyou. So remember, no going near Kagome, and doing the whole project on your own okay?" Inuyasha nodded. "Good. Well I better get to class, so should you. See you Inu freak." Kouga pulled away from Inuyasha and walked smoothly down the hall, chuckling under his breath.

Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair. He opened his locker and pulled out his history text book._ 'It wont be so bad. It doesn't bother me if I do the whole project anymore. But... I think I kind of wanted to be near Kagome? That's crazy. Like Kouga said, I'm a geek, she's the queen of the school. It could never happen.'_ Inuyasha felt what left of his self esteem going down to nothing. Inuyasha sighed and began walking to his next class, his eyes clouded over with thought.

**X X**

"You what?" Kagome was standing outside infront of a cherry tree with all her friends around her. Kagome's azure eyes were sparking with fury, and her fists were clentched to her sides. Kouga grinned, leaning against a tree of his own. "I talked to the hanyou freak. He said he would do the whole project on his own, and you wouldn't have to be anywhere near him."

"I never asked _you _to handle this for me Kouga! I want to actually have a _part _in this project. Just because he's a nerd, doesn't mean _you _can control his every move!" Kagome hissed through clentched teeth.

"Hey K.S, I did you a favor. Did you actually want to be seen with him? It could ruin your whole appearance." Kouga said smugly. "Like I said, I did you a favor."

"Appearance isn't everything you know!" Kagome yelled back. Kouga had done many things to annoy or get her angry, but since their senior year had started, he had been practically controlling her every move. And she was not going to take it anymore.

"Kagome's right. Kouga, you don't have to do everything for Kagome." Miroku spoke up next to Sango.

"Yeah Kouga, Kagome is a big girl." Sango agreed also. "She's not a needy child."

"So what, you all sticking up for the loser?" Kouga asked heatly.

"No, we just think you need to give Kagome some space." Miroku walked up to Kouga and put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go for a walk before you do something stupid." Miroku led the grumbling Kouga off, winking at Kagome who smiled gratefully in return.

"I just can't believe Kouga sometimes!" Kagome yelled once the wolf demon was out of hearing range. "When he actually starts to grow up, someone better catch in on camera because that will be the day!"

Kagura surpressed her laugh, puting her hand infront of her mouth. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll wait until that day, then when he gets even older I'll black mail him.."

"No, No. Not about that. About the geek situation." Kagura interrupted.

"Oh, that. I'm not sure. I mean, I want to actually work on the project. It's cool, except the dork part. I actually want to deserve a mark. But then there's Kouga who's all about appearance." Kagome sighed, taking in a deep breath.

"_Your _appearance. Kouga doesn't want anyone knowing your partnered with a loser because of his appearance." Kagura said.

"Well if Kouga's afraid for your appearance infront of the school, then he wouldn't care much for Inuyasha's, would he?" Sango asked.

"What are you getting at Sango?" Kagura and Kagome both asked, peering at the brown haired teen suspiciously.

"Inuyasha's a geek. Your not. Your appearance is high class, his low class. So, what if we fix that? What if we fix Inuyasha's standards."

"Like, change the way he dresses?" Kagome asked.

"Not just that, but everything about him. Turn the geek into a cheek. Make him into a babe magnet, turn his whole view of life into something Kouga can respect. Do you get what I'm getting at?" Sango's magenta eye's were sparking up with idea's.

"You mean, a make over? For Inuyasha?" Kagura asked amused. That actually didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Yes! That's excactly what I'm talking about! Turn Inuyasha into his excact opposite."

"But what if he doesn't like the idea?" Kagura asked.

"Were only doing it until the project is over." Kagome said. "If he doesn't like it, right after the project he can turn back into his normal dorky self. Sango, this is a perfect plan!"

"Yeah, but what if Kouga find's out? He'll kill us for even thinking about this option." Kagura's eyes glazed over with the thought's on how raged Kouga would be if he found out.

"Then we don't tell him." The three girls turned around to face Kanna who had been silent the entire time. Her black eyes held no emotion as she stood still. "Keep it a secret, until we can't."

Kagome nodded. "Great! Then it's all settled. We can not tell Kouga about the make over. Not until he finds out and it's too late. Is everyone in?" All three girls yelled a 'yeah.'

_**Bring! Bring!**_

"Let's go find Inuyasha. The faster, the better." Everyone nodded and headed off back into the school, in search of the dog eared man.

**X X**

**A/N:** Chapter two is done! Chapter three will be the make-over and alittle more if you know what I mean. Anyway, remember that I made Inuyasha and Kagome OOC on purpose. The more reviews the faster the next chapter. Til then..

Yume-Chan!


	3. The new me?

**A/N:** I was super happy with all who reviewed! When I read them all I kept on smiling over anything. And believe me, I don't usually smile for no reason. It was kind of freaky, but a great kind of freaky! The people who reviewed will be mentioned at the bottom of the chapter! Oh, and while I was writing this chapter a bunch of people reviewed so I to keep adding names!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter: **The new me?

**X X **

You mean, a make over? For Inuyasha?" Kagura asked amused. That actually didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Yes! That's excactly what I'm talking about! Turn Inuyasha into his excact opposite."

"But what if he doesn't like the idea?" Kagura asked.

"Were only doing it until the project is over." Kagome said. "If he doesn't like it, right after the project he can turn back into his normal dorky self. Sango, this is a perfect plan!"

"Yeah, but what if Kouga find's out? He'll kill us for even thinking about this option." Kagura's eyes glazed over with the thought's on how raged Kouga would be if he found out.

"Then we don't tell him." The three girls turned around to face Kanna who had been silent the entire time. Her black eyes held no emotion as she stood still. "Keep it a secret, until we can't."

Kagome nodded. "Great! Then it's all settled. We can not tell Kouga about the make over. Not until he finds out and it's too late. Is everyone in?" All three girls yelled a 'yeah.'

_**Bring! Bring!**_

"Let's go find Inuyasha. The faster, the better." Everyone nodded and headed off back into the school, in search of the dog eared man.

**X X**

"That's all he said?" Inuyasha nodded after he explained what Kouga had wanted to talk about. Then again, he didn't have much a choice on keeping the conversation a secret since Ayame promised him if he didn't tell her she would shove the straps from the suspenders up his ass. She had done it once before, an encore presentation wasn't what he needed at the moment.

"And if I go near Kagome he'll probably kick my butt." Inuyasha walked along side Ayame to their lockers. "But he didn't say that directly, but I know he was thinking it."

"Kouga's such a jerk! I can't stand him!" Ayame roared with angrish. His emerald eyes were actually turning red, something Inuyasha had never seen before in his best friend.

"Ay.. Ayame? You okay?" He asked while backing away slightly.

"He thinks he can go prance around like he owns the place, and make your decisions? Who does he think he is?" Ayame stopped infront of a random locker and kicked it several times while saying, "He. Is. Such. A. Prick." A kick for each ward.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, thanks. Just need to let off some steam." Ayame smiled brightly at the nerdy boy.

"Yeah, I can see that but," Inuyasha walked infront of the now busted up locker. "did you have to let your steam off on _my _locker?"

"Huh?" Ayame glanced over at the locker. She gasped bending down to expect the damage. "I'm so sorry Inu-kun! I didn't mean.."

"S'ok." Inuyasha shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter. As long as I can open the locker, it's fine." Inuyasha onlocked the lock that was on the locker and tugged. It didn't open to his dismay. He tugged again, and again. It still didn't open. "Looks like the metal has pierced the inside door stopping it from opening."

"Oh Inu, I'm sorry. If you go to science without your text, Mr. Trollio will kill you!" Ayame said concerned.

"I'll just go to the office and get a loan." Inuyasha turned around to walk down the hall when a sudden scent reached his nose. It seemed famliar some how. "On second thought," Inuyasha turned back around to face Ayame. "can you get my books? You're faster and all. If it's not too much trouble.."

"No no. It's the least I can do! Back in a flash!" Ayame waved alittle as she jetted down the hall full blast.

_**Bring! Bring!**_

Inuyasha watched her go, then turned around to the opposite wall. Just like he had picked up on, the scent he had just smelled came waltzing down the hall with her three best friends. Kagome flashed Inuyasha a smile as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Inuyasha looked down the halls to his left then right, then behind him. He seemed to be the only person in the halls not counting the four girls. But then, who was Kagome smiling at? '_She can't be smiling at.. me? Could she?'_

"Hey dog boy! Come over here." Kagura yelled as they approached him. Sango shot Kagura a look who just shrugged it off.

Inuyasha gulped as the three beauties stopped right infront of him. Like they noticed him or something. They must have, because all of their eyes were on him. "Inuyasha, nice to see you again." Kagome said kindly.

"Ha.. hai, the pleasure is mine." Inuyasha stammered. No girl had ever looked at him as long as these ones had. Girl's usually looked at him, whispered something to someone else, looked at him again, then laughed. But none of them were currently laughing at him.

"You know, school is very boring. Don't you think?" Kagome asked, making mild conversation.

Inuyasha was silent. He really did like school. Minus the bullies and taunters. School work was fun in his opinion! Especally homework! But he didn't want to lie to the queen of the school. "I um.. I actually.. like school.." Inuyasha winced waiting for one of the girls to punch him, but nothing came.

"We can change that." Kagura said matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha quirked an eye brow. "Pardon?"

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha, I heard from Kouga that he had a chat with you? That you should do all the project and not see me at all while doing it?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Hai, he said that." Inuyasha squashed his ears to his head. Bringing up the conversation wasn't one of the most fun things Inuyasha liked to do. Was this what Kagome came to talk to him about?

"I'm sorry for what he said, truely I am." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Did she just apologize, to him of all people? "I never told Kouga to come and tell you that. Because I really want to work on the project. I want to earn my mark, whatever it is I recieve. But you see, because you um.. look the way you do, Kouga will never respect you the way you are."

"So Serene got this idea that for Kouga to respect you," Sango helped out. "That you get a whole new make over!"

"That way, you can look hot and Kouga won't think you're ruining Kagome's appearance." Kagura spoke up. "How's that idea work with you?"

The four girls peered at Inuyasha, awaitng a answer. Inuyasha was in complete shock. A make over? That had never even crossed his mind. Not once at all. Inuyasha had been the way he has been his whole life, he was used to looking this way. But he understood how Kouga believed he would ruin Kagome's image by looking the way he did.

"Well.. um.." If Kagome ment she really wanted to work on the project, then he would need the make over. And who knows? He could look even better then Kouga if miracles were on his side. And Inuyasha was always up for new things, even change. "Sure.. I guess. What could it hurt?"

Kagome clapped her hands together happily. "I'm glad your willing! Well, the sooner we do this the better. C'mon, we should start now."

"Now? Like, during school now?" Inuyasha asked while pushing up his glasses.

"Uh yeah. You do want this make over right?" Kagura asked impatiently.

Inuyasha nodded, alittle afraid of Kagura's tone. "Yeah but.."

"Kouga doesn't know were doing this. If he finds out, he might not let us do it. Once we do it, and it's over with, Kouga can't do a thing. Please Inu, come now?" Kagome pleaded while giving Inuyasha her best puppy dog face.

Inuyasha blushed a slight shade of pink. "Um.. sure.. why not?"

Kagome smiled greatly. "Thanks Inuyasha!"

"We'll take my car. Then Kouga will think you'll still here, and I skipped." Kagura said, pointing to the exit doors.

"Good idea. C'mon Inu. We have _alot _of work to do." Kagome took Inuyasha's arm and began leading the pink in the face dog demon off to the exit doors without complaints. Inuyasha had completely forgotten about Ayame who returned right after the five had left.

"Damn kids in line.. Bloody nose my ass! Inuyasha I got.. your.." Ayame stared down the halls looking for any trace of her dog eared friend. "Inuyasha?" _'Did he go to class already?' _Ayame sighed but began to jog to science anyway with the text book in hand.

Meanwhile, the whole time Kagome and the other's had started talking to Inuyasha, two figures cloaked in the shadows had been watching silently. "A make over? Think the boss will be happy with the information?" One man asked.

"Yeah, but he'll be pissed if we're late. C'mon. Let's hurry." The two nodded and quickly raced out of the shadows and towards the cafeteria doors.

**X X**

Inuyasha had never seen such huge houses. He had always known about the rich part of Tokyo, but had never actually been there once in his life. He always believed his shrine house was pretty big for a house on his street. But nothing compared to these massive homes.

"Wow.." The houses he was driving by wouldn't even be discribed as houses. Posibbly castles, but never houses. Most of the castles were made out of what looked like black or white marble bricks. With pools in the front and back yards! Inuyasha had never owned a pool, not even a kiddy pool. This was so the life he could handle.

"You like? I'm so used to it I forget how impressive it looks to outsiders." Kagome said from the front seat of the jeep that Kagura owned.

Inuyasha was silent in awe. He felt like a kid in a candy shop, or so the clichê went. _'This is place is like a heavan on earth.'_

"Were here." Sango said was directing Inuyasha's attention to a mansion on the opposite side of the street he was looking at.

"Were going in there?" Inuyasha gawked. The mansion looked like red marble with bits of black in it. A fountain with water spuuing out was placed infront of the large castle. The parking lot was made of red and white brick. The windows on the massive home had to be three or four meters long, and two meters wide. A garden could be seen in the back yard and in the front. Roses were growing up the walls of the mansion, which made the masnion look elegant.

"Yup. It's Yura's house." Sango replied while taking her seat belt off as Kagura parked the car in the drive way.

"Yura?" Inuyasha asked. "Who's Yura? Does she go to Kizuna?"

Kagura hopped out of the car along with the others shaking her head. "Yura is eighteen and she's already graduated from university. She has a major in hair, clothes, and make up design. She's the perfect candidate to do your make over."

Inuyasha could feel his nerves starting to act up. "If you say so.."

"Trust us, we know." Kagome reasurred. The five walked up to the large oak wooden double doors. Kagome knocked once and almost instantly the door was flung open.

"Kagome! It's been far too long! Has it not?" A girl alittle taller then Kagome pulled Kagome into a tight hug. She had short black hair pulled up with a red bow. Her eyes were light pink which was kind of an unusual colour.

"Yes Yura, it has! How long has it been? Two days? Gods, like forever or something!" Kagome joked. Yura laughed alittle then pulled Kagura into a hug. Then Sango, and then Kanna who smiled alittle. "It has been so long! Oh, and who might this little one be?" Yura directed her attention to the silent Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed as the cute girl smiled at him. "I.. I'm Inuyasha Masaharu." He interduced softly. It seemed Inuyasha had returned to his shy form.

"It seems I have alot to work with here today huh? Means more fun for the both of us! Come, come in! I'm just dying to get started!" Not thinking twice, Yura jumped forward, reaching for Inuyasha's arm and began dragging him into her house. "This is going to be very different, hey? You can trust this Yura, you are in very safe hands!"

Kagome and the other's giggled alittle bit as they followed the over excited Yura to her experiment room where she did all her make over's. Inuyasha had grown dizzy from all the twists and turns Yura had pulled him through. He wondered if he could ever find his out of this house on his own. Without using his demon nose.

"Like oh my god were here!" Yura said as she stopped infront of white large doors. Inuyasha tried to stedy his head with his hands. He adjusted his glasses to see alittle better. "Ready for your first step for man kind?"

Inuyasha looked up into the intrigued pink eyes of Yura. He gulped alittle and nodded slowly. "As ready as I'll ever be." Yura smiled and pushed the doors open dragging Inuyasha in the large room. The room was black and white tiled like a checker board. In one corner was the seats you would see in a salon. With full large mirror, brushes, combs, hair dryers, etc. In another corner was a large closet with tons of different clothes in it. The other corner had assessories for face and hair, and the last corner had mats for mediating.

"This will be your home for the next couple of hours. Get comfy." Kagome and the other's walked in the room glancing around. "You did some redecorating Yura. I like." Sango said. Yura shrugged. "Got tired of the old look. Now, on to buisness. You guys can't watch. You must go to the waiting room and wait until we are done."

"What!" They all yelled.

"You heard me. Go, go! Shoo you guys!" Yura began pushing the girls out the door. She waved quickly before waving and slamming the door in their faces. She turned back around facing a slightly scared Inuyasha. "Let's get this party started. Before long, you wont even know who you are!"

**Kizuna Cafeteria**

"A make over you say?" Kouga leaned against the school tables, playing with his raven hair. His blue eyes were turned to the ceiling as if it was the most popular thing in the whole room at the moment.

"Yes boss. They think they can win your respect if they do this." Guy number one said, in his bowing position.

"Quite amusing indeed." Kouga paused thinking over the information he had just been told. "You two go to Yura's house, that is most likely where they are. Make sure you're not seen. And when Inuyasha goes home, have a 'talk' with him will you?"

"Yes, boss!" The two male demons stood up quickly and raced out of the cafeteria.

_'What are you planning Kagome?' _Kouga asked himself. '_Whatever the case, your new friend Inuyasha will pay the price for you.'_

**X X**

"Come sit here please!" Yura pulled the very nervous Inuyasha to one of the salon chairs. Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror, catching a glimpse of what everyone saw at school. It never bothered him when people said he was or looked like a dork, because in his eyes, he was what he was. But when glancing at the long mirror infront of him, he saw something more then himself. He saw something he could become.

"So um.. what are you going to do to me?" Inuyasha asked while shaky alittle.

"Well were going to change you from a dork, to star from New York! And to do that we just have to get rid of these clothes, fix your hair because I know this beautiful silver hair can shine like my smile! And then we have to fix up these glasses." Yura pointed to each ting on him.

"Fi..fix my glasses? But I can't see without them!" Inuyasha pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What will I do without them?"

"Don't worry, I have everything covered!" Yura smiled at Inuyasha to reasurre him. Before he could smile back, Yura was running all around the room, stopping at different places. It took her ten minutes to pick out a load of clothes for Inuyasha. Then she grabbed some small assessories from a high shelf, and raced back to Inuyasha waving her hand infront of her face like a fan. "I just lost ten pounds! Thank you!"

Inuyasha looked over everything she had picked out. "Is that for me?" He pointed to the pile next to Yura.

"Yup! But before we try it on, we have to get you ready for it." Inuyasha didn't understand what Yura excactly ment when she said he had to be ready. How hard was a make over supposed to be? Inuyasha felt his nerves growing thin.

**In the waiting room**

"This is driving me crazy! What the hell is taking Yura so long?" Kagura yelled from her spot on the wall. "That stupid demon's probably prolonging this to piss us off!"

"Calm down Kagura. Yura has alot to work with. It may take longer then I suspect." Sango put a slightly tanned hand on Kagura's shoulder.

"You know.. if Kanna had her mirror, we could have spied on them." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Why did you guys have to see how long it would take bubble gum to mold on the mirror?"

"It was a dare okay! Get off my case!" Kagura yelled with her arms crossed together.

The other girl's sweatdropped, shaking their heads at their odd friend.

**Back in the room**

"My masterpiece is complete! Yes, you're still a dork on the inside, but Kagome can handle the rest of the stuff. I'm only the hair, make up, and clothes designer." Yura clapped her hands gleefully. Yura had had alot of people to make over, but never one like Inuyasha! Never in the world did Yura think she would have to do a make over such as this.

"I think your ready to be seen. Hey girls, you can.." The door burst open, the girls were trying to push through at the same time, causing them all to fall and cause a dog pile. (Nice choice of words huh?) Yura slapped her forehead with her hand and shook her head. "Is this how you want to act with our new and improved Inuyasha around."

Kagome, Kagura and the other two girls looked up from their crumbled position, and all of their eyes opened to the size of saucers, and their jaw dropped. "In...Inuyasha!"

"Let me show you what I have changed and how." Yura pulled the blushing Inuyasha over next to her. "First off I got him out of his nasty suspenders, and put on some nice black jeans with chains on them. He seemed the type y'know? Anyhoo, once we fought to get those on, I decided to put on a nice loose red shirt." Yura pointed to the red muscle shirt. "And do you know what I found while he was putting on his shirt?" The girls shook their heads. "Muscles! Little Inu has muscles that couldn't be seen in those tucked in shirts. One fine chest for a half demon ne?"

Yura walked around to the other side of Inuyasha. "Shoes were a no brainer. Nike's or Air force ones, I'm giving him both pairs." Yura then pointed to his hair. "I really don't think he has ever pulled a brush through his hair. It was knotty, and out of control. Once I brushed through his hair and the knots came out, it seemed as if his hair actually grew longer. Then when I washed his hair with Pro V, it became silky and smooth. I could run my fingers through it. Miracles were on our side." Yura smiled alittle. "And then it came to the glasses. As you can see, he has no glasses on his face. That's because I gave him painless contacts. New, and not even on the shelves yet! Now you can see his beautiful amber eyes, no?"

The four girls nodded, picking each other up one by one. _'He looks like a super model..' _Kagura thought to herself. _'This cannot be the same guy we took in here! There's no way that little wimp was that muscular before!' _Kagome gawked without meaning too. Not in her whole life had she seen anything like this. Inuyasha was now.. reborn! It was a wonderful day.

"Uh.. do you like it?" Inuyasha whispered out. His hands figdeted with all eyes on him.

"Ye..yes! If course we do!" Sango cried running up to Inuyasha. "You look so.. great! Kouga will have to be impressed, don't you guys think?" Kagura nodded and walked up to Inuyasha. "You look... wow.." She was at aloss of words.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She would only admit it to herself, but Inuyasha was much more hotter then Kouga. His eyes, build, hair, all completely better. She wasn't so sure if Kouga will respect him as much as he will hate the new Inuyasha. "It's... perfect."

The girls began throwing compliment after compliment to Inuyasha, who's face was going redder and redder by the second. A make over like this was once in a life time, and he knew it. "If we don't leave now... Kouga will know something's up." Everyone turned to the white haired girl. "Even though it doesn't matter."

"Kanna right." Kagura said. "We can talk about this later. Right now we should get Inuyasha home before Kouga finda out and freaks." The other's nodded.

"Thanks so much Yura! I'll see you soon." Kagome hugged Yura who nodded back. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and began pulling him out of the house and to the car.

"So you think I look okay?" He asked again.

"Yup, good as new." Kagome said while jumping into the passenger's seat.

"But.. these are the only good clothes I have. I don't have any clothes like this at home." Inuyasha pointed his clothes. "What then?"

"I'll take you shopping that's what." Kagome said. "Here. Tomorrow during school."

"During school again?" Inuyasha complained.

"That's right, you still like school. Yura did a big help in this, but we still have to fix what goes on in your head." Kagura put the keys in the igniton and nodded to herself. "Don't worry Inu dude. Before long, school will be the last thing you think about."

Kagura pulled out of the driveway, the girls talking about what to fix next about Inuyasha. Sure, Inuyasha loved the make over. He now felt better about himself. But changing his personality? He wasn't sure he could do that all over night.

**X X **

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha jumped out of the car.

"Yeah, to..morrow." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome sent Inuyasha a heart melting smile and waved. "Okay, until then." Inuyasha waved alittle as he watched the four girls drive off, back down to their perfect homes and perfect lives.

"Oh! I completely forgot on what mama will say! I hope she's not worried." Inuyasha began walking up the shrine steps to his home. As he reached the top, he saw two men in black standing in his front yard. _'Who are these guys?'_

"Don't worry mutt, we told your mother you're okay." Guy number one said. Inuyasha didn't like the aura of these two demons. Fear for his mother grew inside him. He clentched his fists alittle, his eyes narrowing. "What do you want?" His voice came out harder then he thought._ 'It must come with the new look.' _He told himself.

"Look at you. You look great. Yura is really the best, isn't she? I admire her work." Guy number two said while chuckling.

_'They new I was at Yura's? Were they following us?'_ "I'll ask again, that the hell do you want?"_ 'Okay that's a new one. I never swear. Something's going on in my head.'_

"You see, boss man doesn't like you. And if he doesn't like you, well, _we _don't like you. Get what I'm saying?" Guy number one asked.

"No mind's to go with your ugly bodies? Funny, that doesn't surprise me." Inuyasha smirked alittle, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Bastard. I think it's time we give him a little gift of our own eh?" Guy number two asked while cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, let's give it to him!" The two demon's raced over to Inuyasha with their fist's drawn out. Inuyasa lept out of the way and into a tree to his right. The demon's glared and jumped over to the tree, trying to kick Inuyasha out of it.

Inuyasha lept down to the ground again. "Guess we can't settle this with words?" He asked while straightening up, dusting off some dirt on his red shirt.

"Think again half demon!" The two yelled. Inuyasha sighed_. 'I haven't fought in a long while. Wonder if I still got it.' _Inuyasha raced head on to the demons. He punched the first on in the face then in the stomache. He then turned a hundred and eighty degree angle and swiftly kicked the other man in the stomache, then elbowed him in the face.

The two men flew in opposite position, bleeding terribly. They tried to stand, but was barely able to sit. "If you wanna continue this, just ask." Inuyasha smirked at the frightened faces the two gave him. "Th..this isn't over yet!" One yelled. "Ye..yeah! We'll be back!"

"With muffin's and boy scout cookies in a basket too?" Inuyasha asked sweetly as the men gave him the finger and took off down the shrine steps and back to whoever there boss was.

Inuyasha stared down at his bloodied knuckles. Not his blood, but theirs. Inuyasha hadn't fought someone since he was eight years old. The rush of the punches and the kicking was returning to him. He smirked to himself. _'I'm liking this make over more and more.'_

"Inuyasha? Are you okay!" Inuyasha turned to see his mother rushing up to him. He smiled, putting his bloodied hands behind his back. "Yeah, fine."

"What happened to you? You look.. look.." Izayoi was at a loss of words like Kagura had been.

"Amazing?"

Izayoi nodded. "Hai, amazing."

Inuyasha smiled and began leading his mother back to the shrine home. "It's a long story.. I'll explain later."

**X X**

**A/N: **That was long hmm? I don't like this chapter as much as the other two, but I guess it's alright? Next chapter is shopping fun! It may take a few days to get the next chapter up, maybe sooner. I'm not sure. But the more reviews, the faster the next chapter! Oh and speaking of reviews, here are all the people who reviewed!

**AzngrlQT:** I'm so happy you like my story. (I'm very cheery these days!) I'll be even happier if you put me on your favourite authors and stories list:)

**Micheal:** I'm glad you find it interesting so far. It will get even more interesting soon.

**Bishojo: **Yay for hookness! I'm happy (so much happiness going on) that your loving the story!

**Forsaken 13: **Hope you find the this chapter interesting as well :)

**Beleana: **I hate preps myself. Yes, sadly always about looks.

**Angelmaiden:** I'm glad you think I did a great job. Thanks for reviewing!

**KittyMay:** Thanks, I'll update asap!

**Lyn:** I will!

**iyfan4ever**: Thanks! I'll post as much as possible!

**Aria-wolfstar: **Yes OOC is out of character. I'm happy you liked my story!


	4. News flash

**A/N: **Chapter four already. Jeez, I think I'm a typing robot or something. I'm probably going to have major wrist problems when I get older.. Congrats to** KittyMay**, **Eyes of Jade**, **animefreak-superfreak, RayneWolf, Sesshoumarugal, Theconfusedone **for reviewing! I love you guys! Now when Eyes of Jade reviewed, I saw that she pointed out that Inuyasha changed his attitude pretty quickly after the make over. I realised that when I typed that part in the story. All I have to say is I did that on purpose, and there's more than what meets the eye with Inuyasha...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter:** News flash

**X X**

"Inuyasha? Are you okay!" Inuyasha turned to see his mother rushing up to him. He smiled, putting his bloodied hands behind his back. "Yeah, fine."

"What happened to you? You look.. look.." Izayoi was at a loss of words like Kagura had been.

"Amazing?"

Izayoi nodded. "Hai, amazing."

Inuyasha smiled and began leading his mother back to the shrine home. "It's a long story.. I'll explain later."

**X X**

"Well Inuyasha, I just hope this new look for you doesn't interfere with your grades and doing homework." Izayoi said after Inuyasha explained what had gone on in the past view hours.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It won't mama. I promise. I only did this so Kagome would work on the project. Once it's over, I'll be back to my old odd looking self before you know it."

"If that's what makes you happy dear." Izayoi sipped some tea. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to Inuyasha. It's all up to you."

"I know, I know." Inuyasha yawned alittle then stretched. "Boy am I tired."

"Then go to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow with school and all." Izayoi offered a smile to her son. Inuyasha put on a fake smile. Without thinking, Inuyasha had just lied to his mother. It seemed the new look was interefering with his school. If it wasn't, he really would be going to school tomorrow, and not shopping. Not wanting to lie more then he had to, Inuyasha excused himself saying he was going off to bed, and quickly raced to his room.

'_This make over is more complicated then it looks.' _Inuyasha yawned again as he closed the door to his room. Since he was nine or ten, his room had always looked, well, dorky as Kouga would say. He had pictures of famous mathmaticians, little air planes hanging off his roof, even race car bed sheets. Inuyasha wasn't the decorating type, that explained why his room looked excactly the same as it had so many years ago.

To tired for a shower, Inuyasha just stripped out of his clothes and into his new silk bowers, courtesy of Yura. Yura sure had done alot of things for Inuyasha, and it didn't cost him a thing. He felt like he should repay the genius somehow, but what could he give a girl who had everything in the world already?

_'I hate when I over think things. It gives me a headache. Oh well, I can think about this tomorrow, when my head's on better.' _As he rubbed his eyes, Inuyasha tripped over his feet and landed softly in his bed. Not needing to think twice, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to over take him.

_Dream Sequence_

_A little boy was smugly walking down a sidewalk. His knuckles were bloody, and his lip was slightly swollen, but his eye's glinted with danger. 'Humans are so easy to fight.' He thought to himself. 'One punch and their all down. Serves them right for thinking they could beat this Inuyasha.' Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he wiped the blood from his knuckles on a bush beside him._

_His ears suddenly picked up on the sound of siren's from a few ambulances. He stopped and watched the red and white cars speed down the road and to the direction he was currently going to. 'Are they going to my home?' Inuyasha, using his demon speed, began chasing the ambulances down the road. Sure enough, the cars had been going to his house._

_A yellow caution tape was wrapped around his home. Several neighbours were crowding his view of what ever was going on. "Let me through you idiots!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to claw his way through the crowd. "I have to.."_

_"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Let me see my boy!" Inuyasha stopped moving as his mother ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Like a stream of water, Izayoi's tears began to soak the half demon's black silk shirt. "Mama.. what's wrong? Why is everyone here?"_

_"Inuyasha," Izayoi cried. "There's been a accident."_

Inuyasha lepted up from his sleeping position. He was gripping the sheet's of his bed to his chest, his heart beating like a wild animal. A thin sheet of sweat was covering his body. He was shaking alittle, but he seemed more shook then he really was. "A... a nightmare? Had to be." Inuyasha whispered to himself. Causing him to jump again, his alarm clock went off. It only felt like he had just fallen asleep.

Either way he decided he should get up anyway. Who knew how much strenth the boy would need for shopping. Shopping. Inuyasha wasn't one for shopping. He usually let his mother do that for him. Malls, shops, that wasn't the place for him. But with his new look, maybe he could learn to handle shopping.

Inuyasha pushed the blankets away from him, and began walking to his shower. Suddenly, he heard the curtains of his window's ruslting. That was funny, he hadn't left the window open. Inuyasha turned around sleepily only to see a head full of raven tresses sticking out of the curtains. Azure eyes looked into his amber ones, scaring him half to death. "Ka.. Kagome! What are you doing here!"

"Keep it down would you?" Kagome hissed in a whisper. "Do you want to wake up your mother and have her find me and you alone, with you pracically naked in your room! Jeez.." Inuyasha stared at Kagome, then looked down at his naked chest. He flushed a shade of light pink and quickly wrapped a blanket around himself. "Well can't you tell someone your going to break into their house before they wake up!" Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm not breaking in, the window was unlocked." Kagome let the rest of her body thump lightly on the floor in a mess. "What did you want me to do, knock on your front door? If you haven't forgotten, were skipping school to go shopping! And I know your mother must be the type to think her darling boy is a perfect angel."

"I am a angel." Inuyasha argued back.

"Correction, _were _an angel. You can't be an angel anymore with your new look. You're going to be the underworld prince when I'm finished. And because I'm your wife, that makes me the underworld princess!" Kagome smiled as she stood up.

Inuyasha sighed alitte. It wasn't every day a girl climbed a two story house to get into his room. Kind of flattering in a weird kind of sense. "Oh! And look what Yura gave me!" Kagome held out a duffle bag to Inuyasha. "Black pants, white shirts, air force one shoes, and new contact's for you to put in." Inuyasha stared at all the stuff Kagome put on his bed. It seemed Yura was going over board on him. "Oh and before I forget this," Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "nice room."

Inuyasha blushed another shade of pink. He bet that Kagome's room was probably the size of his whole house. Full of new, nice things, while his room was stuck in the ninties. "Uh.. um.." He couldn't find the right words to redeem himself.

"Forget it. Take these, have a shower, put it on, and we'll leave." Kagome pushed all of his new things in one hand because the other hand was holding his blanket around himself. "And you do know how to put in your contatcs, don't you?" Inuyasha nodded. "Hai." Inuyasha sighed alittle and took all his things into his bathroom, turing the water on for his shower and hopping in.

Kagome stared around him room while Inuyasha was in the shower. It looked like her younger brother Souta's room. _'I think we'll have to make over his room next. I can't believe I'm doing all this just for some silly project we haven't even started yet. Well we will start in today, but that doesn't count.' _Kagome sighed. _'I wouldn't do this for anyone else. What makes Inuyasha so special? And I wonder if Kouga know's what's going on. The look in his eyes yesterday were unreadable.' _Kagome shook her head_. 'I hate when I over think things. It makes my head hurt.'_

Kagome turned her head when she heard the water to the shower turn off. After another ten minutes Inuyasha came out wearing everything Kagome had given him. It shocked Kagome once again, how hot Inuyasha could look. _'You'd never imagine.'_ Kagome told herself.

"Are you staring hard because something's wrong or...?" Inuyasha looked down at his shirt and began adjusting it.

Kagome shook her head. "No, your fine. Uh.. we should go before your mother wakes." Kagome picked up the duffle bag and threw it over her shoulder. Inuyasha nodded and began to walk out of his room, Kagome following behind.

Inuyasha and Kagome were dead silent as they walked down the halls, Inuyasha leading. He led her down the steps that creaked whenever Kagome walked on them. _'I think this is a sign that I'm getting fat.' _Kagome thought angrly to herself. Inuyasha turned around and held a finger to his lips. Kagome mouthed 'I'm trying to.' The two continued down the steps.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and put some toast in the toaster. "What are you doing!" Kagome hissed quietly. She glanced around the medium sized kitchen for any sign of life other then them.

"If I leave the house without eating toast, my mom will know something's up." Inuyasha replied. He watched the toaster like watching it would help the toast fly out faster.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kagome whispered, tugging on Inuyasha's shirt.

"Hear wha.." Inuyasha stopped to listen and heard the soft humming of his mother. It sounded like she was coming down the stairs. "Crap! My mom's up!" Inuyasha cursed, turning to Kagome.

"What? Oh god!" Kagome turned her head and heard the creaking of the stairs.

"Quick! In here!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arms and pushed her hard into a wooden spice closet. Kagome yelped alittle as the door slammed in her face. Her back hit some spices, but she was determined to keep quiet.

"Inuyasha! You're up early!" Kagome heard Izayoi say as she entered the kitchen. Through the crack of the door, Kagome could see the shaky smile Inuyasha had on his face. "Hai, I.. know."

"Oh, where'd you get those clothes Inuyasha? I didn't see you with them yesterday." Izayoi walked past Inuyasha and next to the fridge that was right next to the closet Kagome was in. Kagome inhaled a sharp breath.

"Would you believe the tooth fairy got a bonus?" Izayoi laughed at her son. Inuyasha eyes shifted to the cloest then her mother. _'I have to get Kagome out of here.. But how?' _

"Uh.. um.. Oh! Mom can you get my back pack from upstairs? Please?"

Izayoi closed the fridge and nodded. "Sure thing honey." Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh as his mother walked up the stairs to his room. "Kagome, come out!" He whispered.

Kagome practically jumped out of the closet. "I nearly got high from the spices!" Kagome coughed out.

"Go out the front door to the right and I'll meet you out, okay?" Kagome nodded and quickly opened the door, and closed it silently shut.

"It's not up here honey!" Izayoi called from upstairs.

"Oh, um, I left the bag at school. Sorry. I have to go or I'll be late! Bye mom." Inuyasha ran out of the kitchen and raced outside before he heard his mother answer. _'That was close.' _He told himself. '_Hopefully fun at the malls wil be alot easier.'_

**X X**

Now yesterday he had thought all of the houses were huge, now compared to the malls, they were nothing. Inuyasha had his face pressed to the glass of Kagome's BMW, eye's wide with excitment. He could see the water slides in the back of the malls, the large in a shape of a $ pool. Balloons were shooting from the roof. It felt like he was in an amusement park.

"I just want you to know, this place is like school." Kagome said while eying Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. "If people find out you're not from here, you'll be eaten alive. Trust me."

Inuyasha nodded, not paying complete attention to the words that were coming out of Kagome's mouth. "Mmmhmm." He muttered. Kagome rolled her eyes and found a parking spot in the one of the large mall's parking lot. Inuyasha ripped his seatbelt off and jumped out of the car faster then Kagome.

"Calm down would you?" Kagome put the keys in a purse she had in her car. She grabbed a different duffle bag and draped it over her shoulder's smiling. Inuyasha waited for Kagome at the front doors. "Ready?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!"

**Mean while at school**

"He didn't come to school today!" Ayame yelled at the poor old sectary. When she had went over to the Masaharu home, Izayoi told Ayame he had already left. But when she arrived to school, his scent was no where to be found. It was bad enough that he had made her get the text book for nothing yesterday, but now he had skipped today? What was happening to her best friend?

"A girl called in sick for him." The sectary Ipo said.

"A girl? Did anyone else call in sick?" Ayame asked irrarated.

"Yes miss Kagome Higurashi. Funny how their both sick ne?" Ipo asked while shuffling some paper's.

"Yeah, funny indeed." Ayame said suspiciously. _'I bet Kagome has something to do with this, and I'm going to find why and how.'_

**Back at the mall**

"How about these jeans?" Kagome held up the tenth pair of jeans in the last hour. The jeans she was holding up now were loose looking, even if a belt was put around it. The colour was navy blue but as it went down it became a lighter blue.

"If you like it, it's good enough for me." Inuyasha replied from his seat in a large black leather arm chair. "Whatever else you pick out will be fine with me."

"Anything?" Kagome asked while rumaging through some clothes.

"Anything." Inuyasha agreed. His head hurt from all the yes's and sure's he had said. Kagome had good taste when it came to clothes with him. Most she picked out were fine with him. The rest were great.

"How about this little number?" Kagome turned to face Inuyasha holding up a pink thong. It had laces sticking out the sides, with lips in a form of a kiss on the front. A little white doggy was on the inside.

"Maybe for someone looking for a good time." Inuyasha sharp tounge answered. "Not for me."

"Yeah your right. Kikyo would just love this." Kagome put the thing down and gestured for Inuyasha to follow her to the cash register.

"Kikyo? Is she another friend of your's?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"No! Never!" Kagome yelled as she threw the clothes down on the counter.

Inuyasha winced at the high volume of her voice. "Ok, jeez. I was just asking." Kagome sighed alittle and nodded. "I know. It's just... never mind." Inuyasha dropped the subject immediately, not wanting to get yelled at again. The two waited for the casier to ring up the price. The ten jeans, eight tops, five hats, and six different pair of shoes added up to $1067.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped._ '$1067? That's way too much for anyone to be paying for me!' _"Kagome I.."

"Just let me pay and then we'll find something to eat, okay?" Kagome put her credit card through and pushed the numbers in. She grabbed all the bags for the clothes and began walking out of the store with Inuyasha following close behind. "Then atleast let me carry the bags for you would ya?" Kagome gladly handed the bags to Inuyasha. She felt like her wrists were going to break.

Kagome led Inuyasha over to a food court where they ordered burgers and sat down in a deserted table. Inuyasha watched Kagome unroll the wrapping on the burger. Kagome was about to take a bite of her cheese sandwich, but stopped when caught site of Inuyasha staring. "What!"

Inuyasha laughed alittle but shook his head. "Nothing. It's just.. you don't seem the type to eat a burger. More like some fancy food."

"For information Mr. I-judge-people-by-the-way-they-look, I wasn't always the rich kid you see before you." Kagome took a large bite out of her ordered food.

"You weren't?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped the bags of clothes and began to eat his own food.

"Nope. Up 'til I was eight, I was poor. Dead poor. Funny huh?" Kagome took another bite after shollowing her other bite.

"Well up 'til I was nine I was rich." Inuyasha wiped his mouth.

"You were?" Kagome nearly choked on her burger.

"Now who's Mrs. I-judge-people-by-the-way-they-look? And yes I was." Inuyasha took the last bite of his burger and took a sip of his 7up pop.

"Wow... How come? Was your mother rich or something." Kagome ate the last of her food. "Oh sorry. I don't mean to pry or anything."

"S'ok." Inuyasha leaned back in his seat. "No my mother wasn't the rich one. My father was."

"Your father?"

"Yeah he.."

"INUYASHA! THERE YOU ARE!" Inuyasha winced. He had known enough sense to not lie to his mother, but even more to not keep secrets from his best friend Ayame. Inuyasha looked past Kagome and saw the red head demon stomping her way up to him. "Oh no.." Kagome stare confused at Inuyasha, then turned around. "Hey, isn't that your friend Ayame?" Inuyasha nodded. "'Fraid so."

"Did you think you could hide from me? Huh? Huh!" Ayame made her way next to Kagome. Her fists were clentched to her sides, and her teeth were gritted.

"I.. I wasn't trying to hide it from you! I just.."

"First you ditch me at school for a make over, then you go and skip school all together? What, are you becoming one of them!" All three of them new who she was directing her comment to. Kagome and her friends. But Kagome stayed silent, not saying a word. She wasn't even sure if Ayame could see her at the moment.

"Does Ms.Masaharu know you're here?" Ayame demanded.

"Well.. um.."

"No right? What is wrong with you! You've changed Inuyasha! I.. I don't think I like it." Inuyasha could see tear's starting to show in his best friend's eyes. Now he felt really bad. He hated when girls cried, especially because of him. "Ayame.."

"You know what? Forget it. I'm out of here!" Ayame turned around and began running away.

Kagome watched Ayame go, then turned to Inuyasha. "What are you waiting for! Go after her!" Kagome yelled in his face.

"But.."

"Go! Make over's, money, clothes, it all come's and goes. But best friend's stay forever." Inuyasha looked into Kagome's blue eyes and nodded. "Okay." He stood from his seat and dashed past Kagome calling out Ayame's name.

Inuyasha followed Ayame scent until the two were outside. "Ayame! Ayame wait!" Inuyasha waved toward the pissed girl. Ayame turned alittle but gave Inuyasha the silent treatment.

"Ayame, why are you so angry?" Inuyasha huffed as he stood infront of her.

"Why? Why! I'll tell you why Inuyasha! It's because of your lying!" Ayame yelled, her anger starting up again.

"I.. I only lied twice."

"Only! Inuyasha, this make over is.. changing you!" Ayame kept her hands to her side, afraid she would do something she would regret.

"Changing me? I lied twice, wow. Gods Ayame, call the police or something." Now Inuyasha was getting angry. "Anyone can lie. Hell, you lie! What's the difference if I lie too?"

"Because Inuyasha! You are a angel. Angel's don't lie, they don't swear, they don't ditch school. Inuyasha, _you _don't do those things." Ayame quieted her voice alittle.

"Correction Ayame, that was the old me. I'm happy for you about everything you do. When you get A's on a test, win first place in track. And now I get a make over, feel better about myself and you can't be happy for me for once? News flash Ayame, the whole fucking world doesn't revolve around you!" Inuyasha was glad to get that off his chest. He knew he shouldn't have used those excact words, but he did. And he was sort of happy about it.

Ayame's had sudden rose from it's place to her side and slapped Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha was shocked. Never had Ayame done anything like this. What the hell was wrong with her Inuyasha wondered. "No Inuyasha, new's flash to you. You think you can go around and forget who you are with a change of clothes? You think you can change the way you think with contacts in? News flash Inuyasha, that's not how the human body works." Tears spilled over Ayame's cheeks as she spoke. "Inuyasha, I want you to take a look at reality and see how far you are from reaching where I stand."

Inuyasha took his hand and put it on his red cheek. The two stared at eachother in silence. Ayame's eyes were buring with fire, and over flowing with tears. Ayame shook her head violently, then turned around quickly and walked away. Down the road, and out of his view.

Inuyasha stared ahead. Was new clothes and a look worth losing a best friend? Or was losing a best friend worth new clothes and a look? "I don't need her." Inuyasha told himself. "I never needed her. I'll be fine the way I am, without her. If she can't be happy for me for just one little thing then to hell with her. It's not like she's my life line anyway."

**X X**

Inuyasha just got his new look and already he lost his best friend. Seems his personality has changed alot. But it will all make sense in later chapters, believe me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I did! School's tomorrow so I might be busy and not able to write the next chapter. But who knows. Please, please review because it makes me happy! Til then...

Yume-Chan!


	5. Being Accepted

**A/N:** Mant reviewers for chapter three! Yay for that. Still awaiting for people to review for chapter four. People who reviewed for chapter four will be mentioned at the bottom of the page. And if I don't mention some people it's because I didn't get your review in time. But I still love each and everyone one of you:)

**Disclaimer:** I no not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter:** Being accepted

**X X**

Ayame's had sudden rose from it's place to her side and slapped Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha was shocked. Never had Ayame done anything like this. What the hell was wrong with her Inuyasha wondered. "No Inuyasha, new's flash to you. You think you can go around and forget who you are with a change of clothes? You think you can change the way you think with contacts in? News flash Inuyasha, that's not how the human body works." Tears spilled over Ayame's cheeks as she spoke. "Inuyasha, I want you to take a look at reality and see how far you are from reaching where I stand."

Inuyasha took his hand and put it on his red cheek. The two stared at eachother in silence. Ayame's eyes were buring with fire, and over flowing with tears. Ayame shook her head violently, then turned around quickly and walked away. Down the road, and out of his view.

Inuyasha stared ahead. Was new clothes and a look worth losing a best friend? Or was losing a best friend worth new clothes and a look? "I don't need her." Inuyasha told himself. "I never needed her. I'll be fine the way I am, without her. If she can't be happy for me for just one little thing then to hell with her. It's not like she's my life line anyway."

**X X**

Inuyasha stomped through the mall, back to where he had left Kagome. His blood was boiling but he was trying his best to clam down, slowly, but atleast he was trying. Kagome's head rose as she watched Inuyasha silently go and pick up the shopping bags. "Where's Ayame?" She asked.

"Can we just go? I'm tired of shopping." Inuyasha muttered, ajusting the bags in his hand. Kagome watched Inuyasha's finger's squeeze the bags string's tight, then let go alittle. It was his way of fidgeting with things in his hand.

"Yeah, sure. If your sure." Kagome pushed herself up from the seat and through the wrapping's and cups from their drinks away in a close by dumpster.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Inuyasha watched Kagome walk past him, then he followed. Kagome had to keep looking back to see if Inuyasha was still following her. He was so silent, and his eyes were glazed over like they had been when she had to pick her job in Life studies class.

The silence continued as they reached Kagome's car. Inuyasha put the bags in the back, then hopped into the passenger seat. Kagome slipped into the driver's seat, putting her key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway.

"Where do you want to go now?" Kagome asked as she turned onto the road.

"What, your my chauffer now?" Inuyasha asked. Irraration was in his voice, and his eye's showed anger.

"I just want to know where you want to go, that's all. Maybe, back to school? Since that's your favouite place to be." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was facing the window on his right so she couldn't see his face, nor his emotions.

"That is the last place I want to go." Was his simple reply.

"I'm guessing your talk with Ayame didn't go exactly as you had planned?" Kagome kept her eyes on the road.

"...She hates me. She think's I've changed." Kagome was surprised on how quick his voice had gone from angry to quiet, like a scared child.

"Hate is a strong word. How long have you two been friends?"

"Since she broke up with Kouga. And you started dating him."

Kagome winced at the memory. Yes, she remembered that day. The most painful and horrifing thing to happen to a girl, infront of everyone, happened to Ayame. And it didn't help matter's that Kagome was the cause of the problem.

"Ayame had been crying. I didn't expect her to answer me when I asked what was wrong. I thought she would yell at me but she didn't." Inuyasha shrugged. "She asked me if I could keep a secret. Then when I said yes, she said 'Life's a bitch. Don't tell a soul.'" Inuyasha laughed alittle. "And just like that, boom, we were friends."

"You've been friends for four years. It wont end this quickly." Kagome tried to reasurre him.

"Yeah, but who's to say?" Inuyasha reached up and touched his still sore cheek.

"Who's to say?"

**At Kizuna**

"Where's Kagome? I want to make sure were still going to that club tonight." Miroku and the other's exchanged glances not sure if they should tell Kouag the truth of the matter.

"Well, it's a no brainer. Of course Serene's going..." Sango said after a silence.

"But she may be bringing someone with her." Kagura finished.

"Who? Another fine women to be around moi?" Kouga smirked, showing off his white canines.

"No.. a man. To my dismay." Miroku sighed.

"It's okay Miroku, you can still go after the guy. He might reject you though, and if he does we can go to my place, eat some ice cream and paint each other's toe nails." Sango grinned at the glare Miroku scent her way.

Kouga stared at Miroku, his brain clicking like a clock. "Do not tell me she's bringing that little loser.."

"We technically, he isn't a loser anymore. He's kind of cute." Kagura interrupted.

"Dog freak? Inurasha or something?" Kouga finished.

"Yeah Kouga, Kagome's bringing _Inuyasha_." Miroku offered the name. The group watched the look of pure hatred flash in Kouga's sea blue eye's. He narrowed them, not believing his girlfriend would invite that _thing _to go with them to the club.

"Well if Kagome can invite some nobody, then so can I." Kouga walked past the group smirking his mischevious smirk.

"Who Kouga?" Kagura asked the man as he pushed the cafeteria door open.

"A certain little wolf demon." Was all he said as he disappeared out of the room.

**X X**

"The beach?" Kagome lept out of the car and onto the warm brown sand. Kagome twirled alittle and nodded. "We need to work on our project Inu."

"And we can't do that with a table?" Inuyasha asked as he unstrapped his seatbelt.

"Nope. This place is best. Can you get my duffle bag in the back, it has our project stuff in it." Kagome continued to twirl under the sun's happy rays. She laughed as she felt herself grow dizzy.

Inuyasha pulled the black bag from the back and hopped out of the car, going over to the dizzy Kagome. Inuyasha sighed as the breeze played with his hair, lifting it off his back. "The paper's might blow away.."

"Live alittle would ya?" Kagome laughed as she sat down cross legged on the ground. She smiled up at Inuyasha who sat down infront of her. It was funny, he thought to himself. When he saw Kagome at school she was a snobby know it all. But here, even at the mall, she looked.. real.

"So, let's get this started." Kagome took the bag from Inuyasha and pulled out the assignment their teacher had given them. "So I'm a lawyer, you're an accountant. Depending what firm you work for Inuyasha, and if you work for a good one, you can make up to $45, 000 dollars a month. And depending on my cases, I make about the same a month. Safe to say, were rich!"

Inuyasha nodded, writing what she had said down on a blank piece of paper. "What car do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Red mustang. Though I could own one now, I think I'll wait until I pay for it with my own money." Kagome said causully.

"I would want a viper. Best choice for me." Inuyasha wrote that down also. "House and where?" He asked.

"Not small, but not huge you know. Like.. the size of your house. It's cozy. And perhaps.. California, possibly Hawaii. What do you think?" Kagome asked thoughtfully.

"House good. Place, doesn't matter to me as long as it's warm." Inuyasha also jotted that down. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who smiled back.

"Want to go to a club tonight?" Kagome blurrted out suddenly. It seemed the best time as any to ask him now, while he was finally peaceful looking.

Inuyasha quirked an eye brow. "A.. club? Like, for dancing?"

Kagome laughed. "What else for? Yes for dancing!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then back down at the page he had been writing on. "Uh.. I don't know.."

"Please Inuyasha? It will be fun." Kagome gave him another puppy dog face.

"I would. And I bet it will be fun, but.. I um.. I.."

"You what?"

"I.. can't dance." Inuyasha admitted. Kagome gawked at him causing him to blush.

"You can't dance?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head alittle. "That's all?"

"What do you mean, 'that's all?' Yeah that's all." Inuyasha grumbled out.

"That's simple. I can teach you!"

"You, teach me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are up to doing and trying new thing's are you not?" Kagome dared. If Inuyasha had been up for the make over, and he loved it, how different would it be for him to try to learn how to dance?

"Yeah, but I..."

"Please, please, please?" Kagome put her hands together infront of her face. She tilted her head to the side alittle.

Inuyasha sighed, running a clawed hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll... try it. Just don't tell anyone I can't dance okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Kagome crossed her finger's over her heart.

"Let's finish the beginning of the project then we can go okay?" Kagome nodded and listened to all the question's he asked him, answering each. Did she ever have a surprise for Inuyasha tonight.

**X X**

A/N: I thought I would end it here, because... I'm evil! lol. I would like to thank **Arai-wolfstar, HellKeeper, KittyMay, Sesshoumarugal, Eyes of Jade, and Kagome M.K, Angelmaiden, Lyn **for reviewing. I want you guys to know that the people who read this story and review keep me writing. I wouldn't be doing this without you guys. This chapter was boring I know, but the next one wil be interesting, believe you me. Okay, review please! Til then...

Yume-Chan!


	6. As it seemed

**A/N: **Yay for reviewers! Such as you **Goddess-of-water-962, Bishojo, Aria-wolfstar, Silver-angel-sakura, iyfan4ever, lyn, Eyes of Jade (thanks for understanding the boringness) Jolaine, Sesshoumaru gal, KittyMay,and Flullypinkslippers **all deserve a slice of cake! I just shower you guys with chapter's don't I? Be happy now, for next year will be a year of projects at my school. People who reviewed will be mentioned at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I also don't own the songs "Gasolina," "Baby I love U," and "Tipsy."

**Chapter:** As it seemed

**X X**

"Please, please, please?" Kagome put her hands together infront of her face. She tilted her head to the side alittle.

Inuyasha sighed, running a clawed hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll... try it. Just don't tell anyone I can't dance okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Kagome crossed her finger's over her heart.

"Let's finish the beginning of the project then we can go okay?" Kagome nodded and listened to all the question's he asked him, answering each. Did she ever have a surprise for Inuyasha tonight.

**X X**

"So then you did actually invite him?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good thing. A way for you to get to know Inuyasha better." Kagome stared at Kouga calmly. Just a minute ago he was happy to see her, full of hugs, just like he used to do when they were younger. Now it looked like he was about to start a war with a certain half demon.

"I can't believe you invited him without asking me first." Kouga crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, now I need your premission?" Kagome was kind of wishing she had told her friend's to stay instead of leave. She hated when Kouga got like this. Moody and angry.

"Kagome, you've always needed my premission." Kouga narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. _'It seems like Kagome needs to learn her place.'_

Kagome shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Excuse me? I wanted to invite a friend with us to go out, and you say I need your premission first and for hand? It is only a friend Kouga, not your arch enemy or something."

Kouga seem to think over what he should say next. He tilted his head to the side and actually smiled. "You know what, you're right. What choice do I have when you do thing's behind my back. It's to late now and I guess that's that."

Kagome let out a sigh. Not the apology she was looking for, but it was close. As close as it could be with Kouga. "Yeah, it is. I think I'll go to Kagura's and pick out something to wear tonight okay? If you can't get a clue, I'm asking for your premission."

"You can go, Have fun." Kagome eyed her boyfriend, shaking her head as she went to leave the cafeteria. "Oh but before you go, I want you to know that I also invited someone." Kagome stopped in mid stride. She turned her head alittle, quirking an eye brow. "Who?"

"A certain little friend of your dog eard one. Ayame Hime. Name sound familiar?" Kagome twirled around in her high heels, eyes set in mild amusement. "_You _invited Ayame?"

"By the sound of your voice, it sounds like your not a fan of dear Ayame." It was funny how quick the tables could turn. And how quick the wheels in Kouga's head could turn as well.

"Oh I like Ayame, but I know you don't. If I didn't know any better Kouga, I would think you planned this on purpose." Kagome twirled a lock of hair in her fingers.

"Can't say I did Kagome. Can't say I didn't. Either way, it's too late now huh?" Kouga walked over to Kagome and took the lock of hair in her fingers and began to twirl it in his own. "Now why don't you go pick out a cute outfit, and I'll see you at _Whistle _tonight." Kouga pulled Kagome into a innocent kiss, then parted and left his girlfriend alone.

Kagome glared at his retreating form. _'Who does he think he is? Over the past few years Kouga only thinks of me as a possession. But I'm not. I can do better, and he can go gay for all I care.' _Kagome wiped her lips with the back of her hand. _'No matter, I wont let that ass ruin my day.' _Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulders, then straightened her red skirt, and walked out the doors with her head held high.

**X X**

Not wanting to go back to school, Inuyasha decided to go home and sit under his favourite, goshinboku. The tree had been around for five hundred years, and served as a protector of time in the lands. Inuyasha had always loved to sit under the leaves of the tree. It was his favourite place to go and think.

'_I should apologize to Ayame. I shouldn't have said what I said, using the words that I did. Who am I kidding? I can't go around without Ayame, she's my only friend.'_ Inuyasha leaned against the large trunk of the tree. '_But I want her to apologize to me as well. It's not my fault she can't be happy for me. It's not my fault I like this new look. God I think to much.' _Inuyasha sighed, turned his head up to the sky. He remembered so many times he would come here instead of going in the house. It pissed his father to no end.

_Flash back_

_Seven year old Inuyasha stared at his home. Large, made of the finest brick and marble. His home was what most kids at school envied. But Inuyasha on the other hand would just want to live somewhere else. This house had to many memories, and many weren't good ones._

_'I can't go in there.' Inuyasha told himself. 'He'll be on my case as soon as I step in the house.' Inuyasha felt the harsh winds of autumn make him shiver. A nice warm house would feel so good right about now. But with his situation, Inuyasha rather freeze then go inside and deal with his father._

_Even with the air telling him to go inside, Inuyasha walked passed his house and to the sacred tree in the back yard. He knew the tree would make him feel warm. But just as Inuyasha was about to leap into the high branches, he caught a glimpse of silver and gold. His father Inutaisho stood, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. "Did you think I wasn't going to figure out where you were heading? I'm not as dense as the servants in the home believe it or not."_

_Inuyasha remained silent. It seemed he would now have to find a new hiding place. Maybe he could try the grand piano upstairs, or the laundry closet in the bathroom, or perhaps, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumped. He looked over at his father who seemed alittle annoyed. "Go inside, and do your homework."_

_Inuyasha didn't move. He kept his small round amber eyes on his father's matching hues. The two were stuck in a staring match neither one would blink out of. "You do not want to test my patiance boy." Inutaisho warned. Inuyasha rose his head up arrogantly. Inutaisho growled alittle and in a blink of an eye he was infront of Inuyasha, holding him by his collar. "You should know your place."_

_Inuyasha glared at his father. "And you should know yours." Inutaisho rose his fist and punched Inuyasha across the face, causing blood to fly from his mouth. "If your mother didn't love you so much, you would already be dead." Inutaisho threw his son across the yard and stomped off, leaving Inuyasha choking on his own blood until he passed out._

"Inuyasha honey, you okay?" Inuyasha jumped like he had the previous morning. He calmed alittle as he saw his mother heading up to him. Her green eyes were shining with worry for her little boy.

"Yeah ma, I'm fine. Just.. thinking." Inuyasha stared at his mother.

"A girl called for you, but I didn't know where you were, even though I should have. Kagome was her name. A girlfriend that I don't know about?" Izayoi laughed at how quickly her son's face turned red.

"No, No! Just a friend." Inuyasha tried to explain quickly.

"She asked if you were going to be ready for tonight. Honey, what's going on tonight?" Izayoi asked sweetly.

Inuyasha didn't want to lie again, it just might prove Ayame right. And he wasn't one to admitting he was changing to anyone. "I'm going out tonight with a few friends." Not a lie, but not the whole truth neither.

"As in, you Ayame and Kagome 'friends'?" Izayoi was amused at how her sons emotions changed so quickly.

"No, just Kagome and a few of her friends." Inuyasha muttered out.

"No Ayame? She didn't want to come?"

Inuyasha only shrugged. He let his bangs cover his eyes. Well that might be true. He didn't think the wolf demon would be up for going clubbing with people, Kouga, around her the whole time. But he couldn't say yes for he wasn't completely sure.

Izayoi sighed. "When you're ready to talk about it, just come and say. I know I'm a mother, but I'm not going to pry." Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh. That's what he loved about his mother; she understood him. "You should go pick out an outfit to wear, okay?" Inuyasha nodded, jogging over to the house and entering. _'What is going on in that son of mines head?' _Izayoi wondered as she made her way to the house.

**A few hours later**

Inuyasha had ran through all his clothes that Kagome had got him, and after an hour of choices, Inuyasha decided to wear another pair of long black pants, a white long loose shirt, and a light black silk sweater with a hood attatched.

"You look so... handsome Inuyasha!" Inuyasha blushed at his praising mother as he walked down the creaky stairs.

"It's not like I'm going for my prom or nothing. It just to go out with some friends." Inuyasha explained. But it seemed his mother was alittle over excited for him.

"It just that," Izayoi smiled brightly. "I'm so happy you have more friends then just Ayame! I'm happy for you, but you must be even happier for yourself."

Inuyasha blushed again. "Mooom." He moaned. Parent's could be so embarassing. He was glad Kagome or the other's weren't in the room at the moment.

**Honk Honk!**

"That's probably Kagome. See you mom." Inuyasha hugged his mother tightly then slipped on his new air force one shoes. Izayoi waved at her son as Inuyasha took off out of the house and to the jeep that Kagura owned.

"Hey hot stuff, get in!" Inuyasha blushed at Kagura's comment but slipped in the back next to Miroku and Sango.

"Where's Kanna?" Inuyasha asked, seeing she wasn't in the front of back of the car. "And.. Kouga."

"Kanna home making sure the fokes don't know where I'm heading. And Kouga's got his own ride, thank god." Kagura answered as she began driving down the street. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome didn't seem to be paying much attention. She was off to lala land in her head.

"It's nice to finally meet you Inuyasha. I'm Miroku." Inuyasha looked over at the smile Miroku offered the silver haired man. "The pleasure is mine." Inuyasha reached his hand out and shook Miroku. _'He sure is kinder then Kouga. I'm glad he's not here.'_

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome seemed to finally notice he had entered the car. She turned in her front see to look at him. "I heard at school, once apon a time, you used to play the guitar. Is that true?"

"Wh..who told you that?" Inuyasha stammered.

Kagome shrugged. "Is it true?" She asked again.

Inuyasha nodded alittle. "When I was ten. But no one knows. Well, now you guys know. Why?"

Kagome shrugged again. "Just wondering." Kagome turned back around and stared ahead. Kagura looked over at her best friend. She had noticed a odd look in Kagome's eye when Kagome had picked out a slightly frilly black skirt and red tight shirt to wear at her house. Kagome never had a look in her eyes for nothing.

"Oh look, were here!" Kagome pointed over to the club they were going to. The loud music could be heard clearly through the jeep. Light's were shinning through windows up on the three story building. A line that went down the street was hook at the front, with full out mean looking bouncers kicking people out.

"How are we going to get in?" Inuyasha asked as Kagura parked the car in a nearly filled up parking lot.

"You've obviously haven't been to a club with Ms. Serene." Sango said as she hopped out of the car after Miroku. Inuyasha climbed out with Kagura and Kagome close behind. "Just follow me, kay Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded as the group crossed the street and walked right up to one of the bouncer's.

"Mario! Long time no see!" Kagome had to yell over the loud music to get the shaved large man to hear her. "I'm here with the usual group, and a new one, Inuyasha." The man Mario looked Inuyasha up and down a few times. Inuyasha felt alittle nervous as the man looked him over. "Cuter then Kouga if I do say so myself." Inuyasha jumped back at the smirk that covered Mario's face. "Whaa?"

Miroku shook his head. "Just act natural." Inuyasha turned to Miroku then back at the man who was looking over Kagome. "Kay, in quick before someone see's you from school." Kagome grinned and mouthed a 'thanks' before grabbing Inuyasha's hand and dragging him through the large thick doors of _Whistle._

Inuyasha knew as soon as he took a step into the club, that he would be close to deaf once he left. Because of his dog ears, everything sounded three times as loud. But then again, loud music didn't really bother Inuyasha, even if it was this loud.

Males and females were crowding the dance floor.There had to be more then three hundred people in the club, shaking there thang. There was a huge stage with a D.J doing his thing. Multi coloured colours were shinning off the walls and people.

"Like it!" Kagome tried to yell over the music. She was leading the bunch to a clear table close to them.

"Huh!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I said, DO YOU LIKE IT!" Kagome yelled alittle louder.

Inuyasha nodded understanding now. "Yeah! It's great!" The rock song that had been playing suddenly stopped playing "Gasolina" by Daddy Yankee began to pump through the speakers, causing everyone who was dancing to move there bodies.

Kagome sat down in a comfy seat infront of a table, the other's did the same. After a few moments a waitress came over asking what everyone wanted to drink. "Koolers." Was what everyone yelled. The waitress nodded and began to go get them what they ordered.

"While were waiting for the drinks, I think I'll go find a man to dance with!" Kagura yelled. Kagome nodded and watched Kagura swayed her hips to the music.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled to the girl right next to him. Sango turned her head and nodded for him to continue. "Want to dance!" Sango looked over back at the people dancing then nodded. "Sure!" The two stood and walked to the dance floor. That left Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

"How about you? Wanna dance!" Kagome yelled over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head. "No." Was his reply. Kagome laughed alittle. "What's the matter! I told you I would teach you!" Inuyasha shook his head. "I just don't want to learn to this song!" Kagome nodded understanding.

The waitress then returned with different coloured kooler's. Kagome yelled thanks and took the blue one and began to drink it in silence.

"Everyone ready to get tipsy!" The D.J yelled as he turned the mucis down alittle. Everyone screamed a 'yeah,' making the D.J laugh. "Good! Now later were having a special preformance from a young man, look forward to that." The D.J turned the record and the song "Tipsy" by J-kwon began to play.

_" 1, here comes the 2 to the 3 to the 4,  
Everybody drunk out on the dance floor,  
Babygirl ass jiggle like she want more,  
Like she a groupie and I aint even on tour,"_

The song started off. Kagome began to move to the beat, singing alittle to herself. Inuyasha smiled at the smile on Kagome's face. Seemed she was having fun. Suddenly her eyes got big, and she nearly choked on her drink. "What's wrong!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome only pointed past him.

Inuyasha turned around in his seat, and his eyes almost fell out of his head. He watched Kouga walk through the crowd wearing white pants and a white vest, with a certain red head candy on his arm. Ayame was wearing a deep purple skirt, with a green tank top. She didn't seemed even the slightest disgusted she was hanging off her ex lover's arm.

"A..Ayame!" Inuyasha gaped out. Ayame looked over at Inuyasha, her eyes narrowing alittle. "Inuyasha." She hissed out over the music. Kouga grinned from ear to ear as he and Ayame walked right next to him. "Inuyasha, what a nice surprise."

"Kouga! What.. why.. how.." Kagome was speechless. She stared at her boyfriend who was barely paying any attention to his girlfriend.

"I told you I would be bringing someone. It's your fault you never ask who." Kouga said simply. An awkward silence went through the four, only the music could be heard.

_"Her eyes got big when she glanced at my jewels,  
Expression on her face like she aint got a clue,  
And she told me she don't run with a crew,  
You know how I do but i guess why I gotta do. "_

"Kouga, can talk to you!" Kagome jumped up from her seat and grabbed Kouga before he could react. "Back in a sec." Kagome smiled alittle and dragged her boyfriend off somewhere.

"Ayame.. why are you here.. with Kouga?" Inuyasha asked after another silence.

"If you can be here with Kagome, I can be here with Kouga." Ayame's smart reply came. She had her arms over her chest and a bored expression on her face.

"But with Kouga! You can do better then that!" Inuyasha yelled. All these years she had told him how much she hated Kouga, and now out of the blue, she was at a club with him? What the hell was going on?

"It's not like it's your buisness anyway. I go who and where I want, like you. Your not the only one with a life you know. Deal with it." Ayame hissed back.

"Ayame.."

"Enjoy that song everyone!" The D.J yelled into his head set. Once again everyone cheered. Inuyasha glared at the D.J for interrupting him. "Now like I said before, a male would be coming up here and singing a song he wrote himself. But first let's make sure he's here. Inuyasha Masaharu? Are you in the house!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Did he just say what he thought he just said? He called his name to do a song? Inuyasha decided he should just stay quiet. Sure, to other's he may look good, but he still didn't feel like a bad boy. And who the hell found out he used to write songs! "Kagome! Why that little.."

"Oh he's here!" Ayame yelled to the crowd. "Here's Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to Ayame who was pointing to him. "Ayame.. What the hell are you doing!" He yelled. Everyone on the dance floor turned to him and cheered.

"So dog dude is in the house! Well I was told you were going to play a song, so come up here bad boy and take the mic!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. Everyone was cheering for him to go up and sing. _'Kagome when I find you I'm gonna..'_

"Seems Inuyasha needs some cheering on. Everyone help!" Instantly everyone began shouting Inuyasha's name, including Ayame. Inuyasha felt trapped. If he didn't go up everyone would think he was a loser. But if he did, everyone would probably hate his song. Grumbling things under his breath Inuyasha began walking up to the stage. Everyone cheered louder.

"Yay! Give a hand for Inuyasha!" Inuyasha sighed as the D.J gave him a mic, and then a guitar. Inuyasha hadn't the played the guitar for eight years, who knew if he could still carry a tune. Inuyasha began to tune the guitar until he found it perfect. He set the mic into a stand and stood infront of everyone who cheered again.

"Uh, hey. I um.. wasn't expecting this to be honest. And I haven't played the guitar for.. forever. But I do remember one song I wrote, so I guess I'll sing that one." Inuyasha scanned the crowd and couldn't find Kagome or Kouga anywhere in the group. Miroku and Sango were waving at one corner, and Kagura was waving in another.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. He could feel his heart bumping like it never had before. All eyes were on him. He thought dancing would be a bad thing, but he never thought he would be singing infront of three hundred people!_ 'Kagome's so getting it!' _Inuyasha strummed some strings of the guitar until he found the rythem he was looking for.

_"In a day not a dream, _

_never as easy as it seemed. _

_She kept the piece's from falling, _

_she kept the darkness from my dreams. _

_My own mind couldn't scare my monsters, _

_she was there instead. _

_She made my day alittle clearer_

_and put the darkness in my head."_ The words slipped from his mouth like smooth silk. Everyone was dead silent, listening to the sweet words coming out of Inuyasha's mouth. But everyone knew what everyone else was thinking. 'Wow.'

_"The rain would fall in my head, _

_the mist would clear and she was there. _

_The darkness fled from my eyes, _

_and redeemed my broken soul. _

_When it came time to change, _

_I had no left to blame. _

_She made my whole life a fairy tale, _

_she made my life have meaning, feel fair,_

_without the happy ending."_ Inuyasha looked around the crowd again and this time saw Kagome. She was alone at the back of the crowd. He could see her petite form leaning against the back door. Something told him she was about to leave. _'Kagome?'_

_"And when I was crying at night, _

_she was there to share my pain. _

_But as she left, she left more tears for me to shed. _

_She couldn't keep her pormises, _

_she couldn't fight my fears,_

_she made me see the real me,_

_even if there was nothing there."_

Inuyasha peered closer at Kagome. Was that tears he saw falling from her eyes? She was holding her arms, her head bent alittle, but she was still looking into his eyes. Slight fear and pain he could smell coming from her. _'What's wrong with Kagome?' _Inuyasha sang the chorus again, making complete eye contact with only Kagome, trying to understand why she was crying.

He decided to change the next part. "_And when it came my turn to comfort you, _

_I was stuck in time. _

_Knowing my part would never be good enough, _

_I just couldn't handle it. _

_I made it my choice to take you to_

_my land of dreams, _

_I'm just sorry it was your worst nightmare." _Inuyasha sang the chorus two more times after wards.

_"But you forgave me, _

_and I cried. _

_You pushed away the pain, _

_and I cried. _

_It didn't go as planned in my little world. _

_Maybe life isn't fair, _

_but I'm willing to take you to heavan with me.." _Inuyasha paused strumming more strings before continuing.

_"Not a day, In a dream, _

_always as it seems. _

_I want to share my everything, _

_because you are my everything..."_

Inuyasha finished the last part quietly, finishing up the song. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. As soon as he finished, everyone began hooting and hollering. Inuyasha blushed alittle at all the attention.

"That my friend was GREAT! No artist can compete with you!" The D.J yelled. Everyone cheered more. Inuyasha bowed alittle and gave the guitar back to the D.J. He turned back around to see how Kagome had reacted, but saw she was gone. And the back door she had been near was wide open. Reacting to his head, Inuyasha dashed off stage and to the back of the club after Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome where.." Inuyasha ran out the door and saw Kagome with her head fully bowed, leaning against the club wall. "There you are!" Inuyasha cried out thankful.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. You.. were great.. I love your voice. Why didn't you tell me you were such a great singer?" Kagome asked, bringing her hand up to her face and wiping it.

The scent of salt and water filled his nose, telling Inuyasha Kagome was still crying. "Never mind me, what about you? Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked walking up to the fragile looking girl.

"Nothing. Why would you think something was wrong?" Kagome questioned. Her long raven hair was falling over her shoulders and face, making it hard for Inuyasha to see her eyes.

"Well for one thing, you look sad. And for another," Inuyasha cupped Kagome's chin and tilted it up, making her look him in the face. "your crying." Inuyasha saw the tears falling from her eyes and used his other hand to brush the tears off. His eyes fell on her cheek which was very red, yet before when she had come picked him up, it hadn't been.

"It's nothing, really. Only.." Kagome trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"Only..?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome let out a small sigh, shifting her weight. "I.. got in a fight with Kouga."

"A fist fight?" Inuyasha traced the red mark on Kagome's cheek. Kagome winced when Inuyasha's finger's made contact. She shook her head. "No, it was only a quick slap. Kouga just got angry, that's all."

"That's all? Kagome, no man, human or demon or half like myself, has the right to hit or touch you when you don't want them to. You should know that by now." Inuyasha's voice was stern.

"I know.. It's nothing. Like I said. Besides.. me and Kouga.. broke up.." Kagome choked on the knot in her throat. It hurt to admit it to someone, but she didn't understand why. For the past year or so, Kouga had been a complete and total jerk to her. And for a long time she had debated whether or not the dump him. Now she was a free women like she wanted. So why did it hurt so much?

"Oh. You did. By the sound of your voice, it sounds like you didn't want to." Inuyasha wiped some more tears from Kagome's cheeks.

"No, No! That's not it! It's just.. just.."

"That you loved him?" Inuyasha offered. Kagome was surprised. How could Inuyasha know how she felt?_ 'There I go, judging people again.' _She hissed to herself.

"You may have wanted to break up with Kouga, thought you were ready, but maybe your heart wasn't. Not meaning to or not, you fell in love with Kouga. It hurts to let him go, because you were attacthed. Tell me if I'm rambling or.." Inuyasha laughed alittle at his self.

"No, you make perfect sense. I just didn't think anyone would understand, you know? I'm surprised." Kagome laughed to herself also. She brought both hands up to wipe away the moisture from her face. "It's odd. Your words make me feel better."

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm glad my rambling helps. People usually say I should sell tickets to my show but..."

"I would by a ticket for sure." Kagome said honestly. She was actually smiling now.

"Nah, I'd let you in for free." For some strange reason, Kagome blushed. Inuyasha smiled again, running a hand through his hair. _'Ok, I must be on something.' _Kagome told herself as she watched Inuyasha's moves steadily. _'But Inuyasha looks.. cute.. I mean not just with a make over and clothes, but.. handsome.. sexy.. personality wise.' _Kagome reached up and smacked her head. _'How can I think about this? I just broke up with my boyfriend and I'm already looking at another guy! I am so low.'_

Inuyasha laughed. "A bug on your forehead?" Kagome blushed again shaking her head. "N..no. Heh." Inuyasha laughed again. Then without thinking, he brought Kagome into a tight hug.

Kagome eye's widened. Was Inuyasha hugging her? "Don't think as me stupid or something," Inuyasha began. "but if you need to talk, about anything, you know I'll listen. That's what these ears are for you know?"

"Really? You'll listen?" Kagome said through her shock.

"I am now ain't I?" Kagome smiled and nodded against his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, and higged him back. "Hai, you are."

Inuyasha pulled away after a few moments. "Oh man! I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago!" Inuyasha looked around shaking his head. "Will you be fine on your own?"

Kagome nodded. "Thanks to you yes." Inuyasha nodded and smiled another one of his sweet smiles and waved again. "Stay away from Kouga ya here? And be careful. See you later." Kagome nodded and waved as Inuyasha jetted off.

She stared down at her hands, feeling her cheeks burn. _'He's just a friend. I guy I helped made over. But then, how come my heart is beating so damn fast? And why am I blushing so much? What the heck are you doing to me Inuyasha?'_

**X X**

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter six down and out! People have been asking me if Sesshoumaru and Rin will be showing up in this story. My answer: Yes, eventually. But everything takes time. For the son Inuyasha sang, I take full claim to it because I wrote it two days ago. The song is called "As it seems." Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and please review like you guys have been for the last five chapters okay? My back and neck are killing me because I'm sitting in this chair for so long! Oh, and I would just like to tell everyone who wonders, Sesshoumaru and Rin will be showing up in this story. But not for awhile! Anyway 'til then...

Yume-Chan!


	7. Invite

**A/N:** Sorry this took awhile to get out. I'm currently sick. Throat sore and a cold. But I got to stay home today and decided to write! I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter and people who reviewed will be mentioned at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter:** Invite

**X X**

"Really? You'll listen?" Kagome said through her shock.

"I am now ain't I?" Kagome smiled and nodded against his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, and higged him back. "Hai, you are."

Inuyasha pulled away after a few moments. "Oh man! I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago!" Inuyasha looked around shaking his head. "Will you be fine on your own?"

Kagome nodded. "Thanks to you yes." Inuyasha nodded and smiled another one of his sweet smiles and waved again. "Stay away from Kouga ya here? And be careful. See you later." Kagome nodded and waved as Inuyasha jetted off.

She stared down at her hands, feeling her cheeks burn. _'He's just a friend. I guy I helped made over. But then, how come my heart is beating so damn fast? And why am I blushing so much? What the heck are you doing to me Inuyasha?'_

**X X**

Sango, Kanna, and Kagura looked over the form of their dumped friend. It had took all night for the girls to pry and get Kagome to tell them what the hell was wrong. Then in the morning, right before Kanna and Kagura were off to school, Kagome came over to them crying alittle, telling them Kouga broke up with her. Kagura, not being the sensitive type, called Sango over to help deal with Kagome situation.

"It's not the end of the world Kaggy." Kagura walked over to the girl eating chocolate ice cream on the leather sofa. "Like old fokes say, there's plenty more fish in the sea."

"And what about pollution huh? What if all the fish die?" Kagome took another bite of the ice cream while reading over how many calories were in the product.

"Okay now you're just being paranoid. Before long, another great man will be in your life. Believe us." Sango took a seat next to Kagome. "But until then, are you going to stay like this?"

"This? Dunno." Kagome shrugged. "Want some?" Kagome offered the chocolate covered spoon to Sango who shook her head.

"Well there must be a way to cheer you up." Kagura put her fingers to her chin in a thinking gesture. "But how...?"

"A party." Kanna spoke up from next to Kagura. The three other girls stared at Kanna surprised.

"Since when are you into parties? You hate them." Kagura stated the obvious to the black eyed girl.

"But the party's not for me, it's good for Kagome. Don't you think?" Kagome stared at Kanna. That had to be the longest sentance she said in her whole life. Kagome shook her head. "Sure, let's have a party! At my place! How about it?"

"Sure, we haven't had a party in forever! Good idea Kanna." Sango winked at the emotionless kid.

"We have to spread the news! Kanna, go get my little red book, we have to start inviting people." Kanna nodded at her sister and walked off to the other room. She reentered with a small red book, then handed it to Kagura.

Kagome watched as Kagura began to go through the book. "Invite everyone in it." Kagura looked down at Kagome, then back up at the book. "Even Kouga?" Kagome shrugged. "I really don't care. Oh! don't forget to invite Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha huh? You seem to be inviting him everywhere we go." Sango said while leaning on the couch.

"I just want him to feel welcome that's all." Kagome stuck the spoon in her mouth and sucked on it. "Not a big deal or anything."

"Mmmhmm." Kagura and Sango both said at the same time.

"What!"

"Nothing." Kagura walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Might as well call dog man first, ne?"

**X X**

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Inuyasha pulled his race car blankets over his head tighter this time. Couldn't his mother leave him alone? He had been having a great dream with Halle Berry in it, but no, she had to go wake him up for school. School. Since when did Inuyasha have to wake up sp damn early for it?

"We are not getting into this habit again. You're going to be late if you don't get a move on." Izayoi pulled hard on the blankets, but it seemed that Inuyasha had a death grip on them.

"Just five more minutes!" The eighteen year old man yawned out.

"Inuyasha! I can't.." Suddenly the phone rang in Inuyasha's room. Izayoi sighed frustrated, and let go of the blankets to get the phone.

"Hello?" Izayoi asked. "Inuyasha? He's busy sleeping and wont get his lazy butt out of bed to go to school, much less the phone. Sorry if that sounded rude."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. The phone was for him? He threw the blankets off of his body and took the phone from his mother's hand. "Hello?" He asked quickly. "Oh Hi Kagura." He said after a pause. "A party tonight? And your inviting me?" Inuyasha eyes widened. He listened abit more, then nodded quickly. "I'd love to come! Thanks for inviting me. Ja!" Inuyasha hung the phone up, wide awake and smiling.

"A party? With Kagura? Who is Kagura, where's the party, and who is all going?" It seemed Izayoi went straight to over protected mode in a instant. Her hands were on her hips which ment she ment buisness.

"Kagura is a good friend of Kagome's. The party is centered at Kagome's house is the rich part of Japan. And I'm not a hunded percent sure who's all going." Inuyasha answered one at a time. "Honest."

Izayoi looked over her boy from head to toe. She took her hands off her hips and crossed them. "Find out who's going, and maybe I'll let you go."

"I don't have Kagura's number." Inuyasha answered.

"Go to school, talk to some kids and find out. Hurry now honey, or you'll never get to school." Izayoi kissed Inuyasha on the forehead then left his room.

Inuyasha stared at the door, a smile pulling at his lips. '_My first ever party! I mean, my first ever high school party. And I'm actually invited. This is way better then my Halle dream.'_ Inuyasha ran to his bathroom to have a shower. Sure, he could get all excited, but it all mattered if his dear mother let him go. He hoped to gods she would say yes.

**X X**

"All done!" Kagura huffed as she fell limply on the couch next to Kagome. Kagome was shivering, her teeth chattering. "G-g-good." She rubbed her arms. "Brain freeze!" She gripped her head painfully. Sango laughed. "That's what you get when you eat three tubs of ice cream."

"Couldn't help it... Ice cream so.. yummy... damn.. fatness.." Kagome shook her head trying to get the brain freeze out of her head.

Kagura laughed along with Sango. "All kids from school are invited. Even the nerds. Calling people's homes and cell's takes alot out of you. I think I lost five pounds, I hope." Sango rolled her eyes. "Always about the fat eh Kagura?" Kagura shrugged.

"S..so can everyone.. come?" Kagome pushed herself up.

"Yeah I guess." Kagura shrugged again. "More or less so."

"Good!" Kagome jumped up from the couch smiling. "Then we must get the house ready! For... our guests!" Sango and Kagura both nodded. "Sure, let's head down to your place. And set things up for tonight!"

**X X**

**A/N: **Yet another filler chappie. The next will be party time, maybe alittle fun. Oh, and people who have been lookinf forward to it, Sesshoumaru will appear in the next chapter or the one after that. Look forward to that! Yay! And now to people who reviewed.

**Snoop-dog: **Thanks

**Aria-wolfstar: **I'm glad you thought it was sweet!

**Chibi-Inu13:** I'm glad you like it so much!

**Lost and Alone:** Thanks for reviewing

**BuffyButterflySlayer:** I'm happy you like my song. I didn't think it was so great! lol and I be your good at writing songs and poems too. I'm proud of my fic also. And yes, chocolate is the key to life!

**Tokyo-Xpress:** Yes this is going to be a Inu/Kag fic. I would never write a Koug/Kag or Inu/Aya fic. Kinda creeps me out...

**Silver-Angel-Sakura:** I'm glad you love it so much!

**hotcocoalatte: **I'll update as much as I can.

**SesshoumaruGal:** Thanks for liking the song!

**KittyMay:** Yeah, I sort of messed up on that part... Oh wellz

**Noice:** Thanks for loving my story.

**Lyn:** I will.


	8. Long time, never wanted to see

**A/N:** I never stop spoiling you guys with chappies do I? I'm so happy there's over 70 reviews for this story! And a very happy dance to RaynWolf who was the 70th reviewer! But of course you don't want to read my rambling, so off to the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. Nor do I own "Baby I love u" "Feel it", 'Ice Ice baby' and 'I'm to sexy.'

**Chapter:** Long time, never wanted to see

**X X**

"S..so can everyone.. come?" Kagome pushed herself up.

"Yeah I guess." Kagura shrugged again. "More or less so."

"Good!" Kagome jumped up from the couch smiling. "Then we must get the house ready! For... our guests!" Sango and Kagura both nodded. "Sure, let's head down to your place. And set things up for tonight!"

**X X**

"Everyone."

"Define everyone."

"I mean everyone at my school everyone is going." Inuyasha was throwing his new clothes on the floor, looking for the perfect outfit for Kagome's party. His mother was sitting on his bed, and wouldn't stop giving him the third degree.

"So the teachers, principal, janitor.." Izayoi started naming off, counting with her fingers.

"No! Just the kids." Inuyasha pulled out some faded out jeans and threw them on his bed next to his mother, knowing he would be atleast wearing those.

"So then it's not everyone is it?" Izayoi gave a humorous grin to her son.

"Mom! Can't I do this on my own? I'm eighteen years old, not the little eight year old anymore." Inuyasha smiled in triumph as he found a gold chain to match the pants.

"Darn," Izayoi snapped her fingers. "I guess you don't need me to change your diaper any more. Too bad huh?" Izayoi laughed at her son's pink face. "I'm only playing Inuyasha, calm down."

"Haha..ha..ha. Not amusing." Inuyasha pulled his shirt off and out a white long on with short sleeves on.

"How you getting to Kagome's?" Inuyasha refrained a sigh. Back to the third degree again. An over protective mother. Just what he needed.

"A taxi. I know where she lives." Inuyasha walked over to the jeans and picked them up. "Can you leave while I change?"

"It's not like I haven't seen your cute butt before honey." Izayoi laughed again at her son's pink face once more. "Ok, ok, jeez. I'll give you money to get the taxi, I'll call it also while I'm at it." Izayoi walked out of the room. Inuyasha changed quickly, unable to keep down his excitment. He just knew the party would be just like he thought it would be. Maybe even more.

**X X**

It was only 9:20, and the party at Kagome's was already underway. Most rich house parties started at 11 or 12, but not for this young girl. Kagome couldn't wait, and so she moved the party ahead of time.

While half of her school was here already, all having a blast, Kagome found herself standing outside of her front door, waiting for a dog eared friend. It's stupid is what she had told herself over and over. Waiting for someone, someone who was just a friend and helped her feel better the previous day, to show up was not her style. Kagome was usually the life of the party, but her head must not be on straight.

_'He's coming ain't he? Gods Inuyasha, where are you?'_ Kagome was staring down the road impatiently. Usually right now she would be dancing with Kouga. But her and Kouga were old news, well not to the school but to her they were. She was happy Kouga had decided not to show, she wasn't even sure if Kouga had gotten the invitation. Either way, she was pleased he wasn't here.

Suddenly, she saw lights from a bright yellow taxi coming up to her house. She knew who was showing up in that thing. Kagome jumped down the large steps of her house and out the gates to great a sexy looking Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! There you are!"

Inuyasha paid the cab driver and watched as the man pulled out and on his way, then turned to Kagome. "Hey Kagome, am I late? Sorry."

Kagome shook her head. "Nah, your fashionally late that's all. Very in this year." Inuyasha laughed alittle. "Yeah, if only I had any fashion." Kagome laughed alittle and began leading Inuyasha to her house. "Have you ever been to a party like this?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope. Always wanted to though. Kind of always dreamed to go. Kind of corny, but oh well."

Kagome looked over her shoulder. It was funny how honest Inuyasha could be. Most guys would have lied and said yes. And if they did say no, they made up a stupid excuse. _'What did I expect? Inuyasha's not like any other guy.' _"Well, let me inform you on some things." Kagome stopped as she and Inuyasha were right infront of her door. "One, there is beer at my house. You don't have to drink any if you don't wanna. Two, please don't break anything, my parent's would kill me. Three, I know you don't smoke, but just incase someone offers you one, don't smoke in the house."

"How about I don't drink anything but water or pop, I wont go near anything that looks breakable, and I wont smoke at all. Is that good?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yeah, just fine." Kagome turned to the door. "Ready?" Inuyasha nodded as Kagome reached for the door and threw it open. Just as Inuyasha stepped in he heard 'Woo hoo hoo' from the song '1985' begin to pound through the house. It wasn't as loud as the club, but pretty close.

Men and women were everywhere in the huge mansion. Sitting and drinking on the stair cases, dancing in the living room, guys dancing with more women then they could handle, and people chugging beer all at once. In an odd sense, this is what Inuyasha always wanted to be apart of. Then again, it was also something he thought he would never have to see. _'New experiances with a new look. I don't know if I'll get over it.'_

"These things can get pretty crazy, but that's just something we have no control over." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the living room where Sango and Miroku were chatting. "Inuyasha my man! Lov'n this or what!" Miroku was yelling when he didn't have too. Sango clamped her hand over her mouth. "Don't mind him, he's alittle over excited." Inuyasha nodded, laughing at Miroku. "I can't breathe!" He said muffled. Sango shrugged. "Not my problem."

Kagome laughed as the song "Feel it" by Jakalope came on over the speakers. Miroku jumped up from the couch, swaying alittle. "Wanna dance fair maiden?" Sango rolled her eyes but decided Miroku was a better dancer then half of the idiots who thought they were so hot on the floor. "Sure." Sango walked up with Miroku on the floor smiling.

"You know Inuyasha.." Kagome watched as Miroku put his hands lower then where it should have been on Sango's body. "You and I never got to dance yesterday."

Inuyasha laughed alittle as Sango slapped Miroku, screaming at him. Kagome's words reached his ears and he froze alittle. "H..huh?"

"We can dance now! To this song!" Inuyasha started trying to make up an excuse in his head. "Well.. um.. this isn't really a slow song so.."

"It's close enough. Besides, it's not like I'm going to dance the forbidden dance with you." Inuyasha's face went pink for the third time in the last three hours. "But um.."

"C'mon!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the floor, making sure the two had lots of room.

"Remember, this isn't rocket science. It's simple. Put your hands around my waist." Kagome felt like a diease as Inuyasha slowly moved his hands. She had always heard how much of a nerd Inuyasha had been, how smart he was at every subject. But when it came to dancing he was an complete amateur. It was slightly amusing.

"Good, now hold me closer. It's not like were little kids and I got coodies Inuyasha." Inuyasha gulped but did as he was told. _'I think we should have danced to a different song.'_

"Okay, now just follow my lead." Kagome decided to do the easy waltz that anyone could conquer. Kagome winced as Inuyasha stepped on her feet. "Sorry." He blushed alittle. "S'ok. Just try again." Kagome led Inuyasha, wincing everytime he stepped on her. Just at the end of the song, Inuyasha was finally getting it. Luckly "Baby I love u" came on, so the two could continue.

Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She felt him tense for a moment, then relaxed. "See, it's not so hard." Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah." It felt nice for some reason. Nice just dancing. Not needing to prove something, or act different. It was like no one was watching, no one could ruin the move.

"Thanks again." Kagome said as she closed her eyes.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked while looking down at the girl in his arms. She seemed to look actually fragile like that, like she needed his protection._ 'I like this feeling.' _He thought to himself.

"For yesterday. For.. listening. Not many guys would listen without wanting something in return. You're different." Kagome felt peaceful like this.

"You needed someone. I was there. What else could I have done?" Inuyasha made it sound so obvious. Like any guy would have done what he had done. _'Doesn't he realise how most guys are? Doesn't he see how different he is?' _Kagome pondered.

"You looked so.. sad. Like you would break if I left you. I don't want to see anyone like that again." Inuyasha sighed. "Yet, when I look at you, I can see you're alittle sad. Like there's something wrong. And there is, isn't there?"

Kagome sighed alittle. "I dunno. I thought I would be over Kouga by now. But I'm not." She sighed again.

"Over him in two days? I don't think so." Inuyasha said with a gentle tone. "You may never get over him for the rest of your life."

Kagome shook her head. "I hope I do. Anyway, I don't want to talk about Kouga anymore. It's not like he's talking or thinking about me."

The song ended just as Kagome said that and a fast song came on. Kagome had a feeling Inuyasha didn't want to dance to that song so she took him off the floor and sat down on her couch.

"I like this." Inuyasha said looking around at everyone who was having fun.

"It's not a great as you make it sound." Then a large man came waltzing over to them. He had a can of beer in his hand and looked pretty drunk. He must have been a part of the chugging contest the men had before. "Hez, wut's upt?"

Inuyasha quirked an eye brow at the drunken man. "Hi." The man sat down on the opposite side of Inuyasha and put an arm around him. "Yuz arp so beatryful to may." Inuyasha moved back away from the man. He smelled terrible, and his looks matched. "Umm.." Inuyasha looked to Kagome who was trying not to laugh. 'This isn't funny' he mouthed.

"I donz feeel so fell." Inuyasha stared as the man began to bob back and forth. As Inuyasha was about to ask what was wrong, the man decided to demonstrate how his stomache looked on the inside. He puked all over Inuyasha's nice new clothes.

"Aw man!" Inuyasha lept up from the couch, looking at his now ruined clothes.

Kagome gasped, but was unable to keep her laughter. She held her sides as Inuyasha was freaking out. "It's not funny!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's ok. Just go to the bathroom and clean up. This happens to alot of people, even me. Want me to take you to the bathroom?" Kagome asked as she regained herself.

"No, I think I'll be fine. Where's your bathroom?" Inuyasha asked, while looking around.

"This floor, just take a right when you leave the room, then straight then left and you'll be there." Inuyasha nodded his thanks and quickly dashed out of the room. Kagome started laughing again. "I think I need a drink."

Inuyasha sighed. Okay, so getting puked on wasn't one of the things he had wanted to happen tonight. He shook his head. _'I should have saw that coming. I'm glad Kagome had a laugh about it... 'least she felt better for awhile.' _Inuyasha smiled as he reached the bathroom. No line was outside so he quickly walked in and began to clean off what had not yet stained his shirt. "I'm never wearing white to a party again." He groaned when most of the hurl didn't come out as clean as he wanted. Not to mention he didn't smell all that great.

Inuyasha looked up at the mirror. _'There must be something in here that smells better then my shirt.' _Inuyasha pulled the mirror opened and searched through some things. There was alot of things for healing a wound more then anything. But then he found a small bottle that had 'Peaches' written on the front. "I hope it smells like peaches." Inuyasha sprayed alittle bit on his shirt, causing him to sneeze. Atleast the stuff smelt good. So he sprayed three more times, which made him sneeze three more times. "Guess I'm allergic to this perfume." Inuyasha looked himself over. He didn't look as good as when he had first entered the building, but atleast he smelt good. Thinking that he had done all he could, Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom with his head held high.

Just as he exited, the scent of near by wolf demons caught his attention. The scent was mostly Kouga, with two other demons. _'I thought Kouga didn't show.' _Inuyasha thought as he searched around the halls. Then suddenly, two males jumped on either side of him and grabbed his arms. "Hey! What the.." Inuyasha struggled against the men, but stopped when none other then Kouga jumped right infront of him. "Hiya dog freak."

"K..Kouga? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha glared at the two men holding him. They seemed frightened for some odd reason.

"Everyone was invited to come, and Kagome never invited me, did you know that?" Kouga asked with his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Probably because you just broke up. Who are these guys, and what do you want?" Inuyasha had quickly gone from confused mode, to serious, dangerous mode.

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot that. It's not my fault really, she should have just agreed with me about some things." Kouga shrugged, ignoring Inuyasha's questions. "Oh well."

"So you broke up with her because she stated her own opinions?"

"No, for not agreeing with me. But enough about this, let's talk about why I came here with Hakkaku and Ginta." The two wolf demons gripped Inuyasha's arms harder. Inuyasha knew he could take them, past experiances told him so, but he was curious to why Kouga was here.

"You have noticed how distant and sad Kagome has become haven't you?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha remained silent knowing he and Kagome had just been talking about this topic. "And you being a good citizen and friend wish to help Kagome don't you?"

"What's your point?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga surely wasn't here to help, was he? _'Not as though Kagome would want his help anyway. But I might as well hear him out.'_

"I'm here to help. You see, Kagome's favourite thing is shopping. And she loves spending money. But one time when I went shopping with her, I saw her eyeing this ruby red and white diamand necklace. And I know that an object can't heal a broken heart, but it would mean the world for her if you got her it." Kouga smiled alittle.

"Why don't you get it for her then?" Inuyasha knew from the way Kouga discribed the necklace, it would be waay to much money for him to buy. No matter how much he wanted to make Kagome feel better.

"I could, but Kagome wouldn't take it. She obviously doesn't want to see me, much less give her something that I paid for. So I figured you could get it for her," Kouga persued. "You are a friend to hers, and so she would accept it if you gave it too her."

"I don't have that kind of money." Inuyasha said bluntly. "There's no way I could get it for her."

"I know that," Kouga chuckled. "your poor, it's plain to see." Inuyasha scunched his face alittle. "But hey, no one needs money when it comes to stealing."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Stealing? Kouga wanted him to steal something from someone? Inuyasha was barely a liar, much less someone who was able to steal. What made Kouga think he could ever pull that off?

"Now now, don't give me that look. You are a demon, yes. So getting in and getting out wont be easy. And to make things better your a half demon. I want you to steal the necklace from a rich bastard everyone knows. He steals our stuff, breaks it, and enjoys being an old bastard. But there is a young girl that lives with him, and if you pretend to be hurt or something, the girl will make sure the bastard lets you in. Then you can find it, get out with it, and that will be that." Kouga made it sound like any idiot could pull this off.

"Sounds like fun," Inuyasha said after a pause. "but forget it. I'm not stupid enough to go and do what you just said. Unlike these two idiots," Inuyasha glanced at the silent Ginta and Hakkaku. "I actually have a mind of my own." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders so hard it made the two demons who had been holding him to let go of his arms.

"You see Inuyasha, that's just it." Kouga laughed. "You don't have a choice! You know as much as I do that I am a powerful wolf demon. And if I wanted to I could go... harm... some people here. Then black mail every witness here to keep quiet."

Inuyasha glared at the blue eyed man. "And who are you going to harm?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kouga shrugged. "Maybe Sango, Maybe Miroku or Kagura, maybe the little lonely Kanna, perhaps Yura. Or maybe even low and behold, Miss Serene." Inuyasha's eyes widened. The glint in Kouga's eyes showed he was not lying about his promise. And who was to say which one he would hurt, or if he would hurt them all? Inuyasha wasn't willing to take the chance. "F..fine. But you better not hurt any of them. If you do I swear..."

"You have my word dog man. Now, on to buisness. Come with me please." Kouga smirked and began to lead Inuyasha and the other two out of the house and to the house he would be heading to.

**X X**

Kagome laughed as Miroku made a fool of himself on the dance floor. Sober, people would say he was a great dancer, even Sango, but drunk, just keep him away from the floor. It didn't help that Miroku had been dancing to 'Ice Ice baby' and now 'I'm to sexy' for the past fiftheen minutes.

Sango laughed with Kagome on the couch as they watched Miroku slip over his own feet. "Miroku's always the life of the party!" Sango gasped between laughs. "No kidding. Shake that thang Miroku!" Kagome said as Miroku gave her the thumbs up.

"So Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she caught her breath completely.

"He got puked on before and went to clean up. He might have gotten lost, or he's still cleaning. If he doesn't come back in the next five minutes I'll go look for him." Kagome said as she took a sip of her drink. "He's probably fine." Sango said. Kagome stared at Sango then nodded numbly. She suddenly got a sharp pain in her stomache, out of the blue. _'What was that about?'_ She wondered to herself.

**X X**

"That's the house?" Inuyasha pointed to one of the largest houses in the whole rich of Tokyo. It was made of black brick and had large black iron gates all around the home. There was a pond in the front yard with different kinds of fish swimming. And hundreds of different flowers all over. It was a pretty place so to speak.

"That's where the bastard lives. He owns the gift you gotta get." Kouga said from across the street with Inuyasha next to him.

"But I have to go to this house? This one, the one across the street, the one were looking at, that house?" Kouga quirked an eye brow. Why was this guy all skeptical all of a sudden? What did the house have to do anything? "Yeah."

Inuyasha stared blankly at the house. His eyes and face were emotionless. "Remember, unless you want one of your new friends dead, I suggest you get your ass in gear and get the hell over to the house, _now_." Inuyasha turned to Kouga and saw his fists were clentched, his fangs showing. Inuyasha sighed knowing he really didn't have a choice. _'Ma, forgive me.' _Inuyasha quickly walked across the street silently, then lept over the fence.

He walked calmly up the steps and to the front door. His heart was hammering in his chest, harder then ever. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. All he could smell was the perfume from his shirt. He could feel the angry stare Kouga was giving him but he didn't give a shit. It wasn't everyday he was asked to steal something, much less here. He wasn't sure whether to knock or not, but before he had to make a decision, the door came flying open.

Inuyasha's eyes had been to the ground. He could see black clean shoes out of the corner of his eyes. He took another breath before he rose his eyes to a set of golden ones that matched his own, only the one he was looking into were more cruel like his father's. "Inuyasha," The demon spoke. "Long time, never wanted to see again."

"Hello to you too, Sesshoumaru."

**X X**

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter eight done! I'm over my sickness, and decided to write a chapter. Alot of people have asked me if Sesshoumaru would show up, and finally, he has. Along with Rin in the next chapter. Look forward to that. Now, I was thrilled to find out, there's over 80 reviews for this story! Yay! Keep up the reviewing for you guys. And speaking of reviewing, he is everyone who reviewed!

**KittyMay:** Sank you!

**Kat: **Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**InuAcosta: **Thanks you!

**Silver-Angel-Sakura:** I know, parent's can be so annoying. Like mine for instance. Sorry the chapter was so short.

**BuffyButterflySlayer: **Your quite random, I like that! lol It seems your a sickness magnot, but yes, sickness can be a blessing in disguise! lol

**Goddess-of-water-963:** I'm glad you like my story so much! I hope you continue to like it!

**Aria-wolfstar: **Computers can be so annoying... I hate mine so much, I hope I get a new one. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lyn: **I will!

**SesshoumaruGal: **Of course I would let Inuyasha go to the party. What fun would it be if he couldn't go? Thanks for liking my story.

**LadyKagome1230: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Eyes Of Jade:** I love reading your reviews lol. My mother always makes me lemon juice with honey when my throat's sore. My father loves the stuff, I can't stand it lol. I can barely sip the stuff. But it does work when I do drink it. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**Wolf of raven:** I'm happy you like my story.

**Hotcocoalatte:** I know it was short, sorry. But thankfully, this chapter was longer!

**A/N:** I just hope everyone knows that my story wouldn't be what it is without you reviewers. You guys always make my day! Luv ya all!


	9. My apologies

A/N: Yay for reviewers! I'm really happy you guys decided to review. Here's some information: Ever since I started writing fanfics (which wasn't too long ago) I always wanted a story that would reach 100 reviews. And you guys have almost made that happen! Stupid I know, but hey, I like to shoot for the stars. Anyhoo, enough of my rambling and carry on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter: My apologies

**X X**

Inuyasha's eyes had been to the ground. He could see black clean shoes out of the corner of his eyes. He took another breath before he rose his eyes to a set of golden ones that matched his own, only the one he was looking into were more cruel like his father's. "Inuyasha," The demon spoke. "Long time, never wanted to see again."

"Hello to you too, Sesshoumaru."

**X X**

He knew this is what his mother had been afraid of ever since Sesshoumaru had made a career for himself. A wealthy, top of the market, number one company known as Triex. Money and power mattered much to Sesshoumaru, as it did Inutaisho.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do. He felt like a dear caught in cold amber headlights. There was no way he could pull the stealing off now. Sesshoumaru wouldn't care if Inuyasha's legs were gone and he had a knife through his head. Sesshoumaru would have left him for dead while he ate a fancy dinner.

"May I ask what you are doing on my property?" Sesshoumaru didn't seemed to fazed to see his younger half brother, but wasn't at all thrilled he was standing right infront of him either.

"I um.." Inuyasha looked down at his feet again, unable to look his elder brother in the eye for more then five seconds.

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

Inuyasha sighed alittle. What did he expect? The cold wise Sesshoumaru to pull him into a hug? That wasn't how he worked. That was never how he worked. Not since the day Inuyasha had be born.

_Flash Back_

_Alittle Inuyasha was sitting in the large living room of his home. For the past three days he had been desperatly trying to get the hang on walking, but each time he stood up, he fell right down. It seemed Inuyasha didn't understand the meaning of gravity yet._

_It seemed learning how to speak was coming as slowly as learning how to walk. But he could say 'Up' and 'You.' A big improvement. Inuyasha pushed himself up once again but failed also. He seemed to get frustrated. _

_Then, the little dog eared boy heard familiar small foot steps approching. Inuyasha smiled and cried in delight when a eight year old Sesshoumaru came walking in the room. Inuyasha smiled and put his hands up. "Up!" He demanded his brother._

_Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He walked over to his brother and leaned down. "Do you believe that I would waste my time to pick you up?" Inuyasha didn't seemed fazed from the cold voice of the other silver haired man. Inuyasha continued to smile and giggle. "Up!" He demanded again._

_Sesshoumaru growled in his throat. "You're cuddled and loved by your mother and my father. It sickens me. Yet is it amusing how much love they give you, yet when you become my age, every demon and human will look at you in disgust, as I do. Enjoy your illusion, it wont go on more then it has to, believe me little hanyou." Sesshoumaru straightened up. The look of happiness was still in place in the young boys face. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. "Wait until your parents come home. Stay here until you learn how to walk. And if you get hungry, get your own food. I'm not your supplier." Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned on his heal and walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha by himself, to sit, to get bored, and to cry his eyes out._

_End Flash Back_

"Sesshoumaru sama!" Inuyasha rose his head to see a young girl with black hair and a small pony tail at the top of her head racing over to his brother. She clamped on to his leg and giggled. "Who's at the door?" Rin turned her big brown eyes and gasped when she saw Inuyasha. "Inu-kun!" The girl raced over and hugged the dog eared boys leg like she had Sesshoumaru's. "Hey there Rin."

Rin giggled. "What are you being here? How come you never visted Rin?" Inuyasha saw the slight sad look in the bright childs eyes.

"I was.. busy. Sorry Rin-chan." Inuyasha got down on his knees and hugged the girl.

"Can Inuyasha come in for awhile? Please Sesshoumaru sama! Onegai?" Rin turned her eyes up Sesshoumaru's. Inuyasha knew he had to be seeing things, because he could have sworn the corners of the twenty seven year olds eyes had softened alittle. Sesshoumaru was silent, but after a few moment he walked inside the house, leaving the door open for the two. _'Guess that's a yes?'_

"Come on Inu!" Rin grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him through the massive hall way. Inuyasha looked around the house. It appeared to be designed in a 1600-1800 year old theme. Things from fuedal Japan were everywhere. But then, it didn't surprise Inuyasha since Sesshoumaru had been fasionated with those years his whole life.

"So how's life Inu-kun? You look different from when I last saw you!" Rin stopped infront of some black spiral stair cases. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a door frame to the left of Inuyasha, watching him intently.

"Lifes better actually, and yes I have changed. Old age does that to people." Rin giggled alittle. She knew that demons aged way slower then humans did. Inuyasha would be young for a very long time.

"Wanna come up and see Rin's room? Rin's room changed over the years also!" Rin began pulling Inuyasha up the stairs, but Sesshoumaru's stern stopped her. "I wish to speak with my brother first Rin." Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru and nodded racing up tha stairs. "Come up soon!"

Inuyasha gulped alittle. He couldn't remember the last time he was alone in a room with Sesshoumaru. Well, he couldn't remember a time when he could say whole sentences to his elder brother while being in the same room. He never thought he would have to see Sesshoumaru again after he moved out. To bad fate hates the young man.

"I was quite surprised when your scent caught my attention. I'm even more surprised you decided to disgrace my property with your self." Inuyasha winced at the insult. It was no secret Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha, more like half demons in general. Even more, he hated that their father married a human women and had a half demon of their own. And even more then that, that the half demon was related to him.

Inuyasha thought it would be a good idea to just stay quiet infront of his brother. "And so I am forced to ask the question, what may I ask, are you doing here?" Inuyasha stared at his brother. Should he tell the truth? What would it matter? Sesshoumaru could smell if he told a lie or not. The truth didn't have a choice if it wanted to come out or not. "It's about a necklace." He mumbled out.

"You mean, the ruby and diamand one in this house?" Sesshoumaru asked after a pause. Inuyasha nodded. "And what did you want with the necklace?" Inuyasha searched for the words to say. He didn't want to talk long sentences, hell he didn't want to talk at all. But he didn't want to anger his brother neither. "A.. friend of mine wanted me to give it to his ex girlfriend."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eye brow. "Why doesn't the man just buy it for the girl?"

"They just broke up," Inuyasha said quickly. "She hates him and wont accept anything from him."

"And knowing Izayoi, you don't have enough money for the necklace. And you came here to steal it, am I right?" Inuyasha didn't have to give an answer. It seemed Sesshoumaru had figured everything out on his own. Forget detectives, just get Sesshoumaru, private eye, on the case.

"And what in your half breed mind, made you think you could steal a necklace out of a home I live in?"

"I..I don't know.." Inuyasha whispered. Was Sesshoumaru going to call his mother? If she found out, he would be grounded for life!

Sesshoumaru kept his stare on his brother for several minutes, then turned around and began walking out of the room. "The necklace does not belong to me. It belongs to Rin. Ask her if she wants to give you the necklace, if she says no you better not spend more then your share in this house, O-wakari desu ka?" (Do you understand?)

"Wakarimashita." (I understand.) Inuyasha whispered. He watched his brother leave the room. Inuyasha had expected a whole different out come. Sesshoumaru to throw him out, call his mother, even kill him, but not to leave him alone in the house. Either way, Inuyasha was grateful and quickly headed up the stairs and followed Rin's scent to her bed room.

"Rin-chan? Can I come in?" Inuyasha tapped on the door. He heard foot steps race to the door and Rin threw the door open, practicly dragging Inuyasha in the room. "Hai!" Rin shut the door behind her and glanced at Inuyasha. "Do you like Rin's room?"

Inuyasha looked around the room. It wasn't like the 1600 deisgn like the house looked, but it wasn't girly like Inuyasha thought the ten year olds room would look either. The walls were navy blue and purple, what he guessed were her favourite colours. Her bed sheets were blue with purple pillows. The fan she had on her ceiling was also purple and blue. Stuffed animals were lined up on one wall. Rin had a large shelf with different books on it, and a door to the right of her bed that probably was the bathroom. The floor was carpeted black. Right next to Inuyasha was a small vanity and next to the vanity was another door that was probably her walk in closet. "It's very pretty Rin."

Rin smiled. "Thank you! So what do you want to do?" Rin began to twirl around the room smiling.

Inuyasha stared at the girl, feeling small bits of guilt pull at his heart. He needed the necklace. If he didn't get it, Kouga would harm someone, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let that happen. "Rin-chan, I have to ask you something."

Rin stopped twirling and walked up to Inuyasha smiling. "Sesshoumaru told me you have a necklace that belongs to you, do you?"

Rin nodded quickly. "Yes, do you want to see it?" Without waiting for a answer, Rin ran over to her vanity and pulled the the necklace Kouga had discribed to Inuyasha. She ran over and showed it to him. "Isn't it pretty?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Hai, it is." Inuyasha gazed at all the diamonds and smiled. "Who gave you that?"

Rin's eyes turned sad for a moment. "My..mother.. before she passed away." Now the guilt was pulling even harder at his heart. How could he take away something so precious to a child? It wouldn't be right. Is that why Sesshoumaru left him to ask? Because of this?

Rin smiled. "This is the last thing she left Rin. Rin loves it." Rin said talking in a third person. "But.. it hurts Rins heart too look at it. It hurts Rin's head. That's why I keep it away." Rin whispered.

Inuyasha got down on his knees and stroked the girls hair. "But it's precious to you. You love it, maybe even need it."

Rin shook her head. "Rin doesn't need it. What Rin's mother told her before she passed on was that items could always have a price, but memories are forever priceless. Rin doesn't need it. Rin has memories."

Inuyasha smiled. It was true, what her mother had told her. Items weren't everything, but in this case it was. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should ask or leave it be. "Have it." Inuyasha looked at Rin who had the necklace out in her hands, towards Inuyasha to take it. "Nani?"

"Rin can see it in your eyes. You need the necklace for something. Your just to nice to ask for it. Rin knows you, you know. Rins known you since Rin was six. Remember that." Rin put the necklace in Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha looked at Rin surprised. "But I.." Rin shook her head. "Take it. Please? Your the nicest person I know, besides Sesshoumaru sama. Other people would sell the necklace or something. But Rin knows you wont do that. You can't give it back, and that's final."

Inuyasha wasn't expecting getting the necklace to be so easy. Before he prayed it would be so easy, and now he wished it hadn't been. He sighed, atleast he would be able to help someone in need, even if they didn't know they needed it. "Well... I have to atleast do something to pay you back."

"That's a simple one!" Rin ran over to her book shelf and picked out a large book. "You can read Rin-chan books!" Inuyasha laughed. Rin had always loved when Inuyasha read to her. "Sure thing Rin, whatever you want."

**X X**

After forty-five minutes of reading, Inuyasha was out the door of his elder brother's house, feeling better with a necklace in hand. Inuyasha wasn't surprised to see Kouga wasn't waiting for him. But he was surprised when he heard sirens from ambulances.

_'Are they... coming from Kagome's house?' _Inuyasha, using his demon speed, raced down the street, unhappy that he was correct on where the ambulances were. People from the party were crowded around a yellow caution tape. There was about three ambulances and two cop cars around the house.

Inuyasha couldn't get through the crowd, or see what had happened. Kagome or the others were no where to be seen. Inuyasha walked up to one sober looking man. "What happened?" He was trying to stay calm.

"Someone was attacked here." The man said, trying to get a better look.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked. He gripped the necklace tight in his hands.

"No one knows. But it was a female. We don't know how the girl got attacked, but some letter was left next to the girls body," The man paused. "It said 'Took to long.'" The man turned away from Inuyasha and back to the ambitious crowd.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kouga never said there was a time limit. Inuyasha felt guilt over take him. Questions buzzed through his head. Who was hurt? How they were hurt? Who was the girl? Was the girl okay? Who found the girl? And most importantly, where was Kouga?

Inuyasha had to find out, but how? All he knew was that he had to find Kagome, and if she was truely okay. Where ever she was..

**X X**

**A/N: **Chapter end! Another cliffie, I know. Hate reading them, love writing them, you know? The story is so close to getting 100 reviews! Just need three more! Anyway, thank you for reading, and on to the people who reviewed!

**Katie9632005:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Aria-wolfstar: **Thank you!

**Shadow 617: **I'm not sure if I can make 15 in the next three weeks! lol Please don't black mail me!

**Silver-Angel-Sakura:** I guess Sesshoumaru wasn't too bad. I'm glad you reviewed! Thank you so much!

**Sangome:** Don't worry, Inuyasha's not going to become a play boy. He never was, never will.

**BuffyButterflySlayer:** Thanks for spreading my story to other people! I really appriciate that. Thanks for loving my story too.

**Demonic Angel: **Sorry, I don't have aim. Thank you for reviewing though.

**Hotcocoalatte:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Eyes of Jade: **I love when you review. And I don't think Sesshoumaru helped so much... lol one time when I went to jump in my pool, and I hit the side causing it to cave in and all the water to flood out! lol Never do that again!

**Wolf of Raven:** It was a gift. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!

**Squall-l-l: **No fight, sorry!

**Inu-yokia-princess: **Thank you! I love the way the characters are!


	10. Thank god

**A/N: **Over 100 reviews! Yay! I was so happy! (still am!) Anyhoo's, everyone will finally figure out what happened to who. Maybe even alittle fluff in this chappie, ok? Good. Onward y'all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter:** Thank God

**X X**

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kouga never said there was a time limit. Inuyasha felt guilt over take him. Questions buzzed through his head. Who was hurt? How they were hurt? Who was the girl? Was the girl okay? Who found the girl? And most importantly, where was Kouga?

Inuyasha had to find out, but how? All he knew was that he had to find Kagome, and if she was truely okay. Where ever she was..

**X X**

He didn't like being left in the dark. Half the idiots at the party knew more then he did, and he wasn't enjoying that. He just wanted to go to the hospital and find out who the hell was injured. But like everyone else, he had to wait and take a statement.

"Mr. Masaharu? May we speak with you?" Inuyasha looked up from his spot alone next to a tree. Like he had a choice if he wanted to speak with the police or not. He just watched them up come slowly, almost hesitantly.

"Did you see anything that happened?" The male officer named Greg asked.

"No."

"Do you know if anyone else was hurt?"

"No," Inuyasha looked the other officer over and saw he was shaking. He quirked an eye brow. "Something wrong?"

"N..n..no." The man answered quickly, taking a step back.

"Ignore him, Tim isn't used to being near half demons." Greg said, shaking his head.

"Whatever. Can I go?"

"Just a few more questions." Greg flipped the note book in his hands, and began writing something. "Did you know anyone close?"

"Not as close as you may think, but friends with Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Kagome, and alittle bit with Yura and Kanna. Why? Who was attacked?"

"We can't tell you that."

Inuyasha was loosing all of his nerves. Not knowing a thing was getting him more frustrated then getting asked stupid questions. If he didn't get somewhere soon, he was gonna flip. And Inuyasha was never or is a flipping out person. Always calm and collect, but not now. "Can you tell me anything?"

"Uh.. no. But a few people you know are at the police station. But you can't..."

Not needing to hear anything more, Inuyasha ran past the two, waving a good bye and leaping over the fence. _'Wait, where the hell is the police station here?' _Suddenly the wind blew hard, causing scents of people to get to him._ 'Is that.. Kagura's scent?' _Inuyasha knew he should be stopping, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down, but he was way too into a panick right at the moment.

Inuyasha decided to follow Kagura's scent, either if it ended him at the hospital or the station. Inuyasha lept onto the large mansion roofs, leaping quickly over them. Inuyasha looked down at his pocket and felt the necklace hit against his leg._ 'Now what am I to do with this? I was supposed to give it to Kouga, but now it's too late.' _"Aw, man! Where the hell _is _Kouga!" Inuyasha nearly tripped over his feet, but landed on his feet infront of a large building. _'The police station? Kagura must be in there.'_

Inuyasha pushed through the doors, no one bothered to stop what they were doing. Many people must usually barge into the station. Inuyasha stomped past people, wanting answers and hoping Kagura could give him some. He turned a few corners and was happy to see the back of Kagura's head.

"Kagura!" Kagura turned around and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed her masscara was running, and her eyes were puffy. It was obvious she had been crying before, but wasn't now.

"Inuyasha, there you are." Kagura walked up to the half demon, rubbing her eyes. "You are okay?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that. What happened? Where Kagome and the others? Are they alright? Please tell me you have answers Kagura!" Kagura bit her lip, trying to stop her crying.

"Kagome's fine. So's Miroku, Yura and Kanna. Kagome's in the next room. You should talk to her, atleast try. Kagome wont talk to anyone, not even me. I'm not sure how she is, can you please go talk to her?" Kagura let a few tears spill from her eyes.

Inuyasha nodded. "You will be okay?" He asked. Kagura nodded and pointed to the door to her right. Inuyasha smiled little at Kagura, who tried to smile in return.

Inuyasha turned to knob of the door and began to walk in. The room was smaller then the one Kagura had been in. There was a couch and a chair, a table and that was about it. Yet Kagome was sitting on the floor, against the cold wall.

"Kagome?" Kagome's eyes were puffy and red like Kagura's, but unlike Kagura, she was still crying. She had brought her knees to her face and was crying in her knee's. Inuyasha could only see her eyes, not the rest of her face. Inuyasha couldn't surpress the relieved sigh he let out. She was fine, that was good.

"It's all my fault." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha's dog eared caught the soft sound of her voice. Inuyasha's heart felt like it was being squished. Her voice sounded so broken, so distant. Worse, way worse then when he had found her after she broke up with Kouga. Kouga. It seemed Kouga was the cause of her pain once again. Inuyasha clentched his fists to his sides. Kouga had no right to harm Kagome the way he did. Now, Inuyasha felt he had to protect Kagome. Before all her walls were put up.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha slowly began to take steady steps towards the girl. She didn't look up or seem to acknowledge his exsistence. Like she couldn't hear his voice.

"If it wasn't for me... Sango.. Sango would be fine right now.." So Sango was the harmed one. Inuyasha was thankful Kagome wasn't hurt, yet could feel rage start to boil up inside of him.

"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha stopped once he was infront of her Kagome. He got down on one knee so he could hear her better.

"He was after me.. and Sango.. being the girl she is.. pushed me out of the way. Like it was nothing. She took the bullet... Sango took the stab she.. she was bleeding so bad and.. and.." Kagome choked on the knot in her throat and began crying harder.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Then again, there was nothing he could say to help her feel better, atleast that's what he thought. So instead, Inuyasha reached out and pulled the broken girl into his arms. She cried harder, but accepted the hug. Inuyasha sighed, stroking Kagome's hair. "Oh Kagome.."

"He laughed.. laughed so hard.. he said it was too late. Does.. does Kouga hate me this much?" Kagome gripped Inuyasha's arms tight, buried her head in his chest.

"Kagome.. It's all my fault this happened, not yours." Kagome shook her head but Inuyasha continued. "When I went to clean my shirt, Kouga and some guys jumped me. He told me to go steal a necklace that you wanted. He said he would have gotten it for you but you hated him. I have the necklace, but it took too long to get. My half brother's ward gave me the necklace, but I had to read to her for forty five minutes. I took to long, it's my fault okay? Not yours, never yours."

Kagome turned her cerulean eyes up to Inuyasha's softening gold ones. "But.. but I was the target. I should have got Sango out of there... saved her.. not put her in more danger.." More tears fell from her eyes. Inuyasha reached out and caressed them away.

"It feels like we are the problem. It seems like we are the ones who did this because of things were said.. or things we didn't say. Or things we did or things were didn't do. We can't explain the way we feel, we can't explain how we felt when it happened. And this moment may haunt you for the rest of your life," Inuyasha took a deep shaking breath, trying to continue. "But as long as we have loved ones beside us the whole way, life might just get alittle bit easier."

Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's chest. "How.. how do you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked softly.

"Know excactly what to say, and when to say it. How can you be so nice and caring, when before no one would share that with you. No one paid attention to you, besides Ayame. How come you aren't cold hearted, or mean?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged alittle. "I'm.. I'm not sure. I'm.. just the way I am. Just as you are the way you are.."

"I wish I had been going out with you instead of Kouga." It seemed Kagome was calming down. "I wish.. we could be together.. right now.."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome surprised. "Wha..what?"

"Until I gave you the make over, I never even bothered with you. If it wasn't for Mrs.Philli, I probably wouldn't have ever got the chance to get to know the real, kind, you. And when you comforted me that night.. I felt something. Something I don't think I wanted to feel.." Kagome faught with herself to continue or not. "I.. I don't know if you want to.. I don't know if I'm good enough for you.. or if were moving to fast.. but I.."

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's cheek, causing her to look up at him. "Moving too fast, probably, not knowing each other as much as we should, yes," Kagome's eyes sank alittle, along with her heart. "But like I said before, I'm always up for trying new things."

Kagome's eyes widened. _'He.. He said yes..?'_ Her heat beat wildly in her chest. Inuyasha smiled at her. "You are up to it, aren't you?"

Kagome nodded quickly. "Hai, I am." Inuyasha began to lean in towards Kagome, who leaned up. Inuyasha took his hand and placed it on Kagome's cheek and captured his lips with hers. It was different from how Kouga used to kiss her. His was more demanding, loss of love, but Inuyasha, Inuyasha's kiss was full of passion and love. Kagome had never felt like this before.

Inuyasha pulled away, feeling much better then he did before. Kagome smiled also. She pushed herself up along with Inuyasha. "What now?"

"Sango's at the hospital isn't she?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes but, I can't leave. I have to talk to the police first." Kagome rubbed her arm nervously.

"Forget about that."

"What? But.." Inuyasha shook his head and got on his knees. "Get on my back, and I'll bust through here. Demons are faster then humans you know." Kagome was hesitant, but got on anyway. "Just hold on, and make sure to have some fun!" Inuyasha then blasted out of the room and past the people without compliants.

**X X**

Miroku was presently seated in a small blue couch. His eyes were drooping, trying to stay awake. He looked over the unconsious Sango. Besids the tubes and bandages, Sango looked fine. The doctor explained that Sango would be fine. She had been shot in the shoulder, and stabbed in the upper leg. No arteries were hit, and yes she lost alot of blood, but in a few weeks, she would be fine.

But seeing one of his best friends, and lover like that on the bed pained Miroku more then he could stand. Who had done this to his perfect Sango? Why? Was Kagome and the others fine?

_'I'm thinking too much. I should rest. Sango wouldn't want me to worry myself to death.' _Miroku closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts. When he had heard the gun go off, when he saw all the blood once he found Sango, he couldn't breathe. He didn't know if she was alive or dead. His whole life flashed before his eyes. _'Imagine what went through her mind.' _He thought to himself.

Miroku opened his blue eyes to see Sango twisting alittle on her sleep. He prayed she wouldn't have any brain damage, and she wouldn't, but she might not be able to walk for awhile. _'Atleast she's alive.'_

Suddenly, the door barged open, causing Miroku to jump five feet in the air. He calmed when he realised it was only Kagome and Inuyasha who entered. "Sango! Is she.."

"She's fine Kagome. No arteries were hit, she may have to learn how to walk again but she's not paralized or brain dead. Promise." Kagome rushed over and gave Miroku a long hug. "She'll be fine in a few weeks."

"If Sango hadn't pushed me out of the way, I would be the one on the bed right now.. maybe even worse off." Kagome bit back the tears threatening to fall.

"No need to think about that again. We should just thank god were okay, and Sango's still with us." Inuyasha said as he sat down on the arm of the chair.

The other two nodded. "Who did this Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Kouga. He made Inuyasha go get a necklace supposedly for me, but he said Inuyasha was too late and went to shoot me, but Sango pushed me away just in time." Kagome sighed.

"It's simple," Inuyasha looked over at Sango. "We have to find Kouga, and make sure he pays for what he did." Miroku and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"But that wont be easy, not even with a demon nose. There's more to Kouga then meets the eye. Kouga most likely isn't the boss of this operation." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Then who's incharge of Kouga? It seems Kouga wouldn't work for anyone." Inuyasha turned his full attention to Miroku.

"He doesn't have a choice. It's black mail, that's why he has a boss." Kagome answered. "He didn't want anyone to know."

"Then who's incharge?"

"Uichi Naraku, the leader of the Yakuza. The most powerful and dangerous gang in all of Japan. Murder is his number one hobbie, squealers are his number one pet peeve. Do you know where Kouga stands in this?"

"A murderer?"

"A follower. And the next man to be found dead if we don't hurry."

**X X**

**A/N: **It's a whole new ball game now. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I already have a plan for a next story after I finish this one. Don't know if it will be so good, but I guess I'll just give it a try, right? Anyway, on to the people who reviewed!

**Arai-wolfstar: **Thank you!

**Sailor-starun550:** Thank you, and thanks for reviewing!

**Silver-Angel-Sakura: **To be honest, I'm not sure how Sesshoumaru is. I guess he's the border line of good and bad. Please keep reviewing, because I love reading yours.

**Hearty-Love: **Thank you, and I hope new people read my story! And as you read, no Kagome wasn't attacked.

**LadyKagome1230:** Yes, of course. They already have.

**Lyn:** I will!

**Wolf of raven: **I have a pretty good Idea what he'll do with the necklace. But I can't tell, or else it will ruin the story.

**InuYasha-1-and-only-lov:** Thank you so much! And now you know who got hurt!

Thanks to all that reviewed. If I didn't put your name up here, it means that I didn't get your reviewed in time. Thank you for your time!

Yume-Chan!


	11. Crimson Blood

**A/N: **I just had to get writing on the next chapter. In a review Sapphire-glass asked me why Sango would have to learn how to walk again. That will be explained in this chapter. Anyhoo, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter:** Crimson Blood

**X X**

"Then who's incharge?"

"Uichi Naraku, the leader of the Yakuza. The most powerful and dangerous gang in all of Japan. Murder is his number one hobbie, squealers are his number one pet peeve. Do you know where Kouga stands in this?"

"A murderer?"

"A follower. And the next man to be found dead if we don't hurry."

**X X**

In an darker side of Tokyo, one barely no one knows about, men with a spider tatooed on their backs walked the allies. Not just anyone got the tatoo, only ones worthy in the leader of the gangs eye deserved one. And that was only if that person commited a murder worthy of Naraku's time.

Kouga stared at the door leading to his future. Kouga was told he was to make Inuyasha steal the necklace, but not to harm anyone. It wasn't his fault. He never ment for the gun to go off. And once he shot Sango, he knew he had to finish her off. He would have prefered killing Inuyasha, not Sango. Even Kagome if it ment keeping her mouth shut. But Kouga knew this wouldn't go over well with Naraku.

Kouga took in a long breath before pushing the door open and stepping in to the uneasy black lights. His breahing increased some when no one made a sound. Then all at once, the lights came on and two large looking men were on either side of him. In the middle of the room, Naraku was standing with four men around him. The half demon's eyes were blood red, yet he had a smirk on his face. "Kouga, how was your night?"

Kouga felt nervousment wash over him like a waterfall. "It.. was fine. I did what you asked."

"Now Now Kouga, I don't appriciate liars." Naraku was calm, something Kouga wasn't feeling. Naraku liked to play with people, Kouga new that, but he was always on the other side of the playing, never on this side. It didn't feel all that good to put it simply.

"I'm not lying. Inuyasha got the necklace and..."

"He didn't steal it Kouga. I wanted him to steal it. Were you not clear on my instructions?" Naraku crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I just didn't..."

"And what about the young girl Sango? What happened at the party hmm?" Naraku interrupted. "In full detail, tell me." Kouga turned his blue eyes to the ground. "Well um.."

_Flash Back_

_Kouga walked calmy down the street. Inuyasha was not the type to steal, and he knew it. But if he knew what was good for him, he would do it. 'What am I thinking? He wont do it.' Kouga pushed his hands deep in his pockets, his hand hitting the silver gun in his pocket. He glared down at the sidewalk. 'Maybe I'll have to show him how serious I am..'_

_Kouga stopped as he reached Kagome's house again. His heart started racing in his chest, and his eyes began turning alittle red. He had never felt like this before. Like he needed blood on his wolf claws._

_Not thinking twice, Kouga lepted over the fence and to the back yard. No one was out there surprisingly. It seemed Kouga would have to hunt for his prey. _

_Kouga whipped the back door open and glanced around th dark room. No one was there either. The scent of a female coming his way caught his attention. Kouga stayed where he was as a door to get into the room open and a content looking Sango walked in. She closed the door behind her, then she turned the lights on to see, and as she did she was surprised to find Kouga staring at her, his fangs bared._

_"K..Kouga? What are you doing here! You weren't invited!" Kouga didn't move, just kept his eyes on the mad Sango. "You should get out of here, before Kagome comes and finds you."_

_"A warning? That's sweet Sango, really." Sango noticed how deep Kouga's voice had become. Her eyes scanned him. What was wrong? Kouga didn't seem to be acting like himself. _

_"But you know what would be even sweeter?" Kouga moved his hand slowly back to his pocket. "The smell and sight of your crimson blood." Kouga slowly pulled the gun out of his pocket. Sango's magenta eyes followed the gun until it was completely out, and aimed her way._

_"K..Kouga," Sango felt fear over take her as she stared down at the gun. "W..what are you doing? You don't.. wanna shoot me.." She put her hands up infront of her, showing him she was going to surender._

_"Oh, but I do. It seems like a good Idea. Maybe not to you, but to me," Kouga looked down at the gun. "And bullet here, it seems like a whole lot of fun."_

_"Kouga, please don't do this. Your not thinking straight." Sango tried to reason with him. "You are.."_

_Kouga turned his head to the door where he heard footsteps approaching. The two held their breath as Kagome opened the door, laughing alittle. "Hey Sango are you.." She stopped as she caught sight of Kouga, then the gun tightly in his hand. "Kouga.." She whispered._

_Kouga started to laugh. "Oh, so now it's a party for three? It just keeps getting better and better!" Kagome looked over at Sango who in return looked at Kagome. The two were silent, not sure what may set Kouga off, or the gun._

_"Kagome, like my new gun?" Kouga turned the gun towards his ex. "I have alot of good reasons to use it on you. So many, it just tickles my mind on which one to use. It's funny, if you had just agreed with me, you wouldn't be in the situation." Kouga laughed again, harder and louder. "Your a very stupid bitch, you know that?"_

_Kagome felt her blood run cold. What was with Kouga? She wanted desperatly to know what was running through his head at the moment. "Kouga, please..."_

_Kouga shook his head. "It's too late." Kouga laughter was deafening Kagome and Sango's ears. Then, in a blink of an eye, Kagome heard the shot from the gun go off. Her whole world crashed as she stared at the gun. She could literally see the bullet making it's way to her._

_"Kagome! Look out!" Sango raced to her best friend and pushed her away, causing Kagome to fall to the ground. Her eyes widened as she watched the shock face of Sango's, twist into horror and pain. Like in slow motion, Sango's body fell down to the ground. Her eyes closed after ten seconds, and blood poured from her shoulder._

_Kagome stared, unable to move. Sango... was shot. It was all she could think. She couldn't get her body to move, her brain just wouldn't work._

_Kouga stared at Sango, then at the gun. He.. he shot Sango? The gun felt like it weighted 100 pounds all of a sudden. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean to shoot Sango. He was just gonna scare them, not.. shoot one of them. 'What have I done?'_

_"SANGO!" Kagome found her voice and scrambled over to her unconsious friend. "Sango! Can you hear me! Sango!"_

_Kouga stared at the dying girl. He couldn't let this happen. Now, with one little twist, Kouga would be headed to a one way trip to jail. He couldn't let this happen. He wasn't sure what made him pull the knife from his back pocket, or what made him drive it through Sango's leg, or right that note and leave it next to the crying Kagome. But when his senses came back to him, all he knew is he had to take the knife, gun, and himself far from here. And that's what he did. He ran, and didn't look back. That moment would change, or take away his life for ever._

_End Flash Back_

Naraku chuckled. "Your demon blood took over. You delt with the situation poorly. You Kouga, are not worthy of the spider mark on your back."

Kouga's eyes widened. "Wh..what?"

"You know about the accident that nearly took Sango's legs awhile ago. The one that made her have to learn how to walk again. Because of your mistake, that knife might have hit the spot of the old wound. Being sued isn't one of my favourite things to go through Kouga. It pains me to know end. And so, you shall feel the same pain as I strip off the tatoo on your back." Naraku grinned evily. "Even if that means I have to take your whole back off with it."

The two men on either side of Kouga gripped his arms painfully. He now knew how Inuyasha had felt when Ginta and Hakkaku had grabbed Inuyasha. Only Kouga felt ten times worse. He watched as the men around Naraku walked over to him, knifes and claws bared.

"No.." Kouga whispered, trying to get free. "No.. no.. NO!" Naraku laughed as Kouga began screaming. How entertaining torture is to watch. _'Kouga will learn his lesson. Some how.'_

**X X **

"If Naraku is dealing with Kouga, there is nothing we can do to top it. For one, we don't know where to go look, and two, even if we could fin Naraku, he would kill us all in an instant. Either way, it's a lose lose situation with Naraku. " Miroku sighed as he leaned against the couch.

"Who really is Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't know?" Kagome asked surprised. Everyone but meer children knew about Naraku. Even more so, everyone knew to get out of his way when he walked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope, no clue."

Miroku took a deep breath. "Naraku is a complex person. Not many people know about what he does for a living. Kills, drug deals, you name it and Naraku's done it. One way to tell if someone works for Naraku is if they have a spider tatooed on their back. Naraku is not a man you would want to meet in a ally."

"If he's that dangerous, what has Kouga got himself into? And what black mail does Naraku have on Kouga?"

"Not sure honestly," Kagome answered. "all we know is Naraku has black mail and uses Kouga. Kouga might be killed by Naraku, I'm hoping not though. Not even after what he did to Sango." Everyone was silent as they gazed at the brunette.

"You guys should go home and get some rest." Miroku said while stretching.

"What about you?" Kagome asked.

"I'll watch over Sango. If anything happens with her, I'll call you immediantly, okay?" Kagome nodded after she thought it over. She walked over and gave Miroku a big hug, thanking him.

"You going to take her home Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the silver eared man.

"Yeah, c'mon Kagome." Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha out of the room and the hospital. The two stood in the dark night, both silent.

"You should go home and rest like Miroku said. It will do you some good." Inuyasha said, gazing up at the sky.

"I don't want to leave." Kagome turned to the hospital. "I want to stay and.."

"Worry yourself?" Inuyasha finished. He walked over and hugged Kagome, putting his head on her own. "Go home and sleep. You can come back first thing tomorrow."

"What about you? What will you do?" Kagome asked quietly. She loved being held by this man. She felt so safe in his arms.

"I... I want to find Naraku."

"What!" Kagome pulled her head up to look him in the eyes. "Are you crazy! That's a death wish Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha winced. "I know but.. if it was Naraku's controlling Kouga, who knows if he was the one who sent him to hurt you and Sango. I have to find him and get some questions answered."

"No way! I wont allow it!" Kagome shook her head hard. "No!"

"Kagome.." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "There's more to me then you think. There's more that you don't know."

"What are you saying?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground then up at the sky. "My father got into some heavy problems in his life. And he tried to get out of them, get help, but that didn't work. So he.. he asked a man named Uichi Onigumo for help. He promised me and my mother everything would be fine. But then..."

_Flash back_

_"It happened... everything caught up to your father Inuyasha. There.. there was nothing we could do. He's gone..." Izayoi hugged her shocked son tighter. This couldn't be happening to him. His father was a powerful dog demon, he couldn't just be poisoned from a drink. He was too strong. He wouldn't believe it. _

_"No.. No your lying!" Inuyasha tried to keep the tears down. He couldn't cry infront of his mother. Not infront of anyone._

_"I'm not. Honey.. Onigumo he.. he took it all." Izayoi choked out._

_"All.. all of what?"_

_"The money. Our things, home, everything we own, he took it. He killed your father for it all. We have nothing." Izayoi pulled away from her son, trying to keep calm._

_"Sesshoumaru.. can't he help?"_

_"He hates us son. We.. we're alone. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."_

_"No mama," Inuyasha interrupted. "It's father's fault. He was a weak demon! He said he would protect us and he didn't!" Inuyasha slammed his fist to the ground, causing a small indent. "I hate him! I hate him so much! He called me weak! He said I was not good enough.. He wasn't good enough! I.. I.." Inuyasha fell to his knee's, the tears fell hard and angry on the ground, just like he was feeling. Izayoi didn't know what to do. Right now she hated Inutaisho too. Not because of his dying, but all the promises he couldn't keep. "Mama.. does he hate me so much he died? Is it because I'm only half demon?" Inuyasha whispered._

_"No honey.. of course not!" Izayoi shook her head violently. "I don't know why it happened. It.. just did.."_

_"It's just us now?"_

_"Hai honey, just us."_

_End flash back_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha surprised. "Inuyasha.."

"I.. I still blame myself." Inuyasha whispered. Now he sounded like the broken fragile one.

"It wasn't your fault." Kagome tried to comfort.

"I.. I was always troublesome. I never did what I was told.. fought.. I didn't make it easy for him." Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "If Onigumo and Naraku are related, Naraku might be able to answer some questions I have. I never knew how bad or deep my father was in, just that he was. No one will tell me. Maybe if I find Naraku, Onigumo will be around also."

Kagome was silent. She couldn't say anything to help him. Instead, she just hugged him tightly, keeping her head on her chest. "Then I want to come too."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No.. It will be too dangerous."

"Like it or not dog man, I'm coming. But I wont get in your way. And if danger comes my way, I'll run. I promise." Inuyasha sighed. For now he would just have to agree, but when he had a plan all set out, Kagome would not be coming with him. He didn't want someone else he cared for to go and die. "Fine.. Let's just go and get you home, okay?" Kagome nodded. She climbed onto Inuyasha's back and began leaping back to her house that was free of police and people.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped infront of her house.

"Would you?" Kagome got off Inuyasha and pushed the door open. "I.. I'm afraid to be alone." Inuyasha nodded. "I'll sleep on the couch or.."

"No, you can sleep in the guest room. It is for guests, and you are one. C'mon, I'm tired." Kagome took Inuyasha hand and pulled him in the house, feeling calmer and better then how the night had started. What would she do without him she wandered.

**X X**

**A/N:** Just a filler chappie. The story has changed alot from the beginning huh? I'm not sure how many more chapters I have left, but I don't want to finish the story! It's like my baby.. Any way, on to people who reviewed huh?

**Stephanie:** I was happy to write the kissing part! 'Bout time, huh? Thanks for reviewing!

**Noice: **Yes, I know it has. And yes, Kouga is a bastard. Thank you!

**Sapphire-glass: **Sorry I was updating so much lol. And yes, it's not like Kouga's a good guy huh? I explained why she would have to learn why she would have to learn to walk again.. kinda.. Any hoo's, love you for reviewing!

**Kagome M.K: **Yup!

**Aria-wolfstar: **I included a flashback, thank you for reminding me too. I would have probably forgotten! lol Thank you

**ooooOO0:** I love writing cliffies though... Revenge is always fun but I'm not sure.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Inuyashaforeverlover1: **Thanks. And to be honest, I'm not sure if I am going too or not. Maybe I'll update The Game, not sure..

**Ze-midget:** I hope your be reading more of me as well. Inuyasha as a geek was a no brainer to me, odd because I could never picture him as one until I wrote it. It's kind of scary to think about.

**LadyKagome1230:** I'm not sure if there will be a fight with Kouga..

**NightGoddess009:** Thank you for loving it my story lol! You think Naraku's last name is funny? I just wrote it from the top of my head! Please keep on reviewing!

**Wolf of raven: **I will

**Squal-l-l:** I will

**Hearty-Love:**Thank you! And Sango isn't really in a coma, just unconsious for awhile.

**Lyn:** Ok!

**Angel8818: **Thank yo! I hope you keep on reviewing!

**A/N:** If I didn't include your name, sorry. But I still love you!


	12. Danger

**A/N: **I just can't stop writing. I'm going to have a bad wrist when I get older. I have idea's of a new story buzzing in my head but I'm not sure if I should get them out or not. Any hoo, on with the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Chapter:** Danger

**X X**

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped infront of her house.

"Would you?" Kagome got off Inuyasha and pushed the door open. "I.. I'm afraid to be alone." Inuyasha nodded. "I'll sleep on the couch or.."

"No, you can sleep in the guest room. It is for guests, and you are one. C'mon, I'm tired." Kagome took Inuyasha hand and pulled him in the house, feeling calmer and better then how the night had started. What would she do without him she wandered.

**X X**

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha stared at his mother. At six in the morning he decided to go back home, while Kagome was sleeping. Once he explained all that had happened to Izayoi, he dropped the bomb that he wanted to go after Naraku. "I'm sure."

Izayoi looked down at her hands in her lap. Her hands were shaking alittle, along with her whole body. "Inuyasha, if Naraku and Onigumo are truely related, you just might die in your search."

"I'm willing to take a the chance." Izayoi looked up at her son. She gasped. At that very moment, Inuyasha looked just like his father. His eyes set in determination, jaw in a thin line, and the way he held himself, all like Inutaisho.

"I...I'm just not sure if I can bare loosing you. Your all I have." Izayoi brought her hands up to her eyes to stop some tears that were trying to make their way out. "But then, it's not my choice. Your determined, just like your father." Izayoi chuckled alittle. "And when your father set his mind to something, he was going to get it."

Inuyasha smiled alittle. He walked over and sat next to his mother, giving her a hug she needed right now. "I'm going to ask Sesshoumaru for help."

"Okay, now your just plain crazy." Izayoi laughed alittle. She stopped when she saw the serious look in her sons eyes. "Your.. serious? Inuyasha, you know as well as I do Sesshoumaru hates us both. He would never help you or I in a million years!"

"Sesshoumaru must know about Onigumo. He probably knows more then us. All I want is a file of Onigumo, and that's it. Then I'll leave him alone. And what will it hurt to just ask?" Inuyasha pondered.

"I can't stop you, you know that. Inuyasha," Izayoi looked over at her grown son. "Just promise me you will think with a clear head."

Inuyasha nodded. "I will. Promise." Inuyasha hugged his mother again. "I should go now. But I will be fine." Izayoi didn't want to let go, but she didn't have a choice. Like he hadn't even been there, Inuyasha was out in a blast.

_'Inuyasha... what are you getting yourself into?' _Izayoi sighed. She decided she should go and start to clean their shrine, since she knew she would drive herself crazy if she didn't do something with her hands.

**X X**

Naraku watched as his men started cleaning up the blood from Kouga. The tatoo didn't come off as smoothly as he knew Kouga had wanted. Only five hours of scissors and knifes, even forks didn't seem so bad in his opinion.

"Get rid of Kouga once your done. Kill or alive, I really don't care." Naraku waved it off as he walked over to a desk and sat down.

"Hey, boss!" One large demon yelled, walking up to Naraku. "How come you wanted Inuyasha to steal the necklace? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal Kogi, is I wanted little Inuyasha to have some fun. But it seems like he isn't the stealing type." Naraku pulled out some papers out of a small compartment.

"Now what?"

"It's simple," Naraku leaned in his leather chair. "You see, Inuyasha knows more things then he thinks he does. He just blocked everything out. I want him to remember."

"Why?" Kogi asked, finding this amusing.

Naraku smirked. "Inuyasha doesn't realise how close he is to the end. If he wants to find out more about his father, that's fine with me. But he is too slow at getting to things. So I'm going to speed his thinking up."

Kogi quirked an eye brow. "With the help of operation A?"

"Percisly." Naraku's eyes glinted evily. "Make sure we get our damsel in distress, distressed hmm?" Kogi bowed quickly and nodded, rushing out of the room. _'My, my Inuyasha. How quickly your life has changed. And yet, how quickly it will end, hmm? Hate burns deep in my family.'_

"Eh Naraku?" Kogi had returned.

"What?" Naraku asked angrly.

"Should we send in the distraction already?"

Naraku grinned. "Why yes. Bring her in."

Kogi snapped his fingers and a young girl women around nineteen came in infront of Naraku. Her eyes were cold and full of hatred to Naraku. "You wished to see me Naraku.. sama." The women hissed.

"Inuyasha will be ready for you. Hurry and go now." The women bowed and began leaving the room. "Make sure you do a great job there... Kikyo." Kikyo glared but nodded, rushing out of the room, not wanting to have to speak to Naraku again.

**X X**

**A/N: **Another filler. Don't hate me! Reviewers:

**Wolf of raven:** Ok

**Aria-wolfstar: **Thanks

**Sapphire-glass:** I'm not sure If I'll finish the other story... don't shoot me!

**Yami Chikara:** I know.. stupid typos. But it's because I have to type on word pad and not anything else better. Thanks for reviewing!

**Silver-angel-sakure:** No I'm not going to do a lemon. Probably would do a terrible job. And yes, Naraku and Onigumo are two different people as you have read.

**Kagome M.K:** Okay

**LadyKagome1230:** Thank you for reviewing. Your just going to have to keep reading to find out about Naraku.

**Xenus:** Thank you! Maybe you should

**D.sist:** okay!

**Sangome: **Yeah that was pretty funny! Now everytime I see Kouga on Inuyasha or think about him, I'm going to think about that! lol thanks for the laugh.

**SesshoumaruGal:** Okay

**Katie9632005: **Thanks and I will

**Crystalstears: **Yes many people think the skin thing is sick. I'll complete this story, I promise!

**NightGoddess009:** Ya I update a lot huh? Alot of people feel sorry for Kouga now. And Naraku is like a prissy pot huh? Story writing is hard, sometimes it takes awhile to update.

**Lyn: **Okay

**ToM-boIe804:** Thank you!

**BuffyButterflySlayer: **Thanks for reviewing. I love reading your reviews, makes me laugh. Yes, I always knew Humpy wasn't suicidal!

**A/N:** If I didn't add your name, I'm sorry. I still love you!


	13. Feeling Trapped Part I

**A/N: **It's been awhile hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't updated it's just that I was a little blocked. And still am. Not as much but I am. Let me tell you, being blocked isn't much fun. Anyway, I'll just stop talking and allow you guys to read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter:** Feeling trapped Part I

**X X**

Kogi snapped his fingers and a young girl women around nineteen came in in front of Naraku. Her eyes were cold and full of hatred to Naraku. "You wished to see me Naraku... sama." The women hissed.

"Inuyasha will be ready for you. Hurry and go now." The women bowed and began leaving the room. "Make sure you do a great job there... Kikyo." Kikyo glared but nodded, rushing out of the room, not wanting to have to speak to Naraku again.

**X X**

Inuyasha walked down the side walk leading away from his cozy home. Cop cars and sirens could be heard all the way up the street to the bus stop, where he was currently headed. It seemed that the police hadn't gotten enough information from Kagome, if they had gotten any to begin with. Now they were asking the not nearly rich or powerful poor part of Tokyo for leads.

If people would actually put two and two together, they would realize Kouga hadn't been around lately, and might start looking for him. But not everyone was as smart as Inuyasha hoped. But then again, he didn't have time to think about Kouga. He had to worry about getting Sesshoumaru to give him the documents he needed._ 'He may hate me, but he is my half elder brother. If he likes it or not.' _Inuyasha looked up to see an officer asking questions to a girl that went to his school. Like she would have any information.

Inuyasha sighed and stopped as he made it to the bus stop. First he would go to Sesshoumaru's and try to get the documents. Then if he succeeded, he would go over to Kagome and say good bye. He would make sure she didn't find out where he was going. If she did, she would want to follow him, and who knew if he would return from this confrontation.

He turned his head a little as he heard the screeching of the near by bus coming to a stop in front of him. The doors swept open, letting Inuyasha know he could board. Inuyasha climbed up the steps and smiled a little at the old driver. The driver returned the smile and waited for Inuyasha to seat himself at the back of the bus where no one sat. The only people on the bus were him, two old married couples, and the driver. Not very busy.

Just as the driver was about to close the door, a young womens cry to stop called out. Inuyasha turned his head and saw a black haired women starting to climb the steps. He gasped a little as he caught a glimpse of the women's face. She looked identical to Kagome, besides the fact of black coal eyes, more pale, older looking and straight hair. Anyone would think she was her twin.

The women smiled a little thanking the driver for stopping. She looked around the bus, and stopped at Inuyasha. She seemed a little surprised, but regained her composure and began making her way to the back of the bus where he sat. "Hello there." She said as she took a seat next to Inuyasha. Her voice was smooth and silky. She seemed the type to be an elegant women.

"Hello." Inuyasha replied. The women's face held warmth, but something in her eyes he couldn't quite read. She was obviously trying not to show him. She smiled and jerked when the bus started going.

"My names Kikyo, what's yours?" She introduced herself.

"Inuyasha. You have quite a pretty name." No he wasn't flirting, he actually did think she had a pretty name. He had heard his mother say it awhile back, but never really thought much of it.

"And yours is unique. I like that." Unlike many women, Kikyo was sitting completely straight with her hands in her lap. She acted like she had to do this to impress him or something. Or many impress someone who was watching.

"I haven't seen you around before, do you live here?" Kikyo looked around eighteen herself. Maybe she went to a private school because she defiantly didn't go to Kizuna. He would remember if she had.

"I'm only here for a short visit. I move a lot. It can be okay at times, but lonely on others." Kikyo shrugged a little. "But I do enjoy Tokyo. I was born here."

Inuyasha nodded. "I always wanted to travel. But somethings made that difficult. And I can't go now, defiantly." It had always been his dream to travel and become somebody. Somebody everyone would know at first glance. But now, thanks to Kouga and Naraku, Inuyasha might not even have a future left to think about.

"Oh, is that so? Well... I.." The bus stopped suddenly, causing Inuyasha to look up. It seemed he had arrived at his stop. He wanted to speak more with Kikyo, but had to get off now. "I'm sorry, but this is my stop."

Kikyo waved her hand. "It's okay. Maybe I'll see you again one day." Inuyasha stood and bowed quickly. "I hope so too." He waved a little and smiled at Kikyo who returned it. Inuyasha leaped off the bus and watched it go with the women inside. She seemed nice, with much to say. She probably had far wisdom also. But Inuyasha shook his head. He turned to the large mansion that his half brother owned. _'I have more important things to attend too.'_

Inuyasha jumped over the gate and ran quickly up the steps to get to the door. Yes, once again his heart was beating in his chest like a mad man. It actually hurt to breath, not knowing if this would work or not. And he really didn't want to be turned down. What would he do if he was? He didn't want to think about it. Inuyasha brought his knuckles up to the door and rapped on it a few times. After awhile of more hard beats in his chest, he heard small footsteps approaching. Most likely Rin's he told himself. But as the door opened, he was greeted with a very small, almost green looking man. He had bright yellow eyes and a mouth that resembled a beak. "Uh.. Is Sesshoumaru home?" Inuyasha was almost thrown off guard by the sight of this man.

"No! Now get off my lord's property! He has no need from the 'help.'" The man yelled from below Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared a little. Did this man think he was just going to leave, just like that? He must be crazy. "Do you know where he is?" He persisted.

"At a meeting! Now leave!" The man went to shut the door in Inuyasha's face, but Inuyasha caught the door with his hand and pushed it hard, causing the man to fly back.

_'This isn't so bad. If Sesshoumaru isn't here, then he can't say no. And whoever this man is isn't so hard to get past. I could go in, take the document and leave. I will of course return it later. This is great!'_ Inuyasha grinned evilly at the squawking man. "What's your name?"

The man stopped his ranting to look up. "Jaken. Sesshoumaru's loyal servant." The man replied happily, putting a small arm over his chest. "The best he's ever had."

"And Sesshoumaru's not home?"

"I told you that already! No he is not!" Jaken began jumping up and down angrily. "Now, leave! Or I'll... oof!" Inuyasha pushed his way past Jaken and slammed the door, catching his foot in the process. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Inuyasha snickered a little as Jaken tugged for his foot to come out. "Who do you think you are!"

"Just a guy looking for some answers. Where's Rin?" Inuyasha was sure the little girl would have came down by now to hug and ask him to play with her.

"At dance! Now what's your name?" Inuyasha chuckled. How could Sesshoumaru stand to be near a demon such as this one? He kind if seemed needy, not to mention extremely annoying. How did he put up with it.

"My names Inuyasha. Masaharu Inuyasha to be exact." Jaken's eyes widened. "You're Sesshoumaru sama's half ling brother? What do you think your doing in..." Inuyasha grabbed Jaken by the collar of his shirt to reach his eye level. "Where does Sesshoumaru keep his documents?"

"And why should I tell you!" Jaken crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Because I'm bigger and stronger then you." Inuyasha said in a innocent voice. He hoped he wouldn't have to beat this little guy up too much. Sure he was annoying, but that didn't mean he had to destroy his face even more. He couldn't get uglier, could he?

"Hah! You are so not stronger then me! I am stronger then you!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and brought his fist back and punched the little green guy right in the nose. Inuyasha made sure to hold him away from himself so he wouldn't get blood on his shirt. Instead he would get the blood to drip onto the nice floors. "You were saying?"

Jaken held his nose and hissed curses under his breath. "In his office! It's down the halls! You bastard!" Inuyasha chuckled again at dropped the man. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Jaken didn't look up as Inuyasha left him to clean up the blood and himself on his own.

Inuyasha slid open the door that led to Sesshoumaru's office. It was pretty big. A nice black desk was in the middle of the room in front of a large window covered by black curtains. The floor was black marble and the walls were a deep crimson color. On his desk was a computer, phone, and a lap top and a black leather chair to sit in.

"Let's check the desk first, shall we?" Inuyasha walked over to the chair and got cozy in it. He would admit it, his brother did have some good taste. Inuyasha pulled out a drawer of the desk only to find papers for his company. The next two weren't anything important either. "Okay... waste of time." Inuyasha turned to the computer. "Maybe it's on his computer."

Inuyasha pushed the power button and waited for the computer to start up. He didn't need a password to access the Internet so he decided to go straight to the files. He came across none that looked important. His eyes scanned the hundreds of files looking for anything that jumped out at him. "Damn.. I'm not getting anywhere.." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, as he was scanning down the mass of files, one named 'Taisho problem' popped up. Inuyasha quirked an eye brow and decided to click it.

Articles he had never seem before popped up instantly. Yukuza, rich problem, white wine, were most of the words Inuyasha could only read. Most words were blurred out for some reason, and it was hard to read. Then the name 'Uichi' popped up. It was a link so Inuyasha decided to click it.

"Uichi Onigumo, former Yukuza leader was convicted of a suspected murder. Masaharu Inutaisho was found dead in his home on a cold autumn night. It was said that he and Onigumo had been best friends in high school and college, and company partners. Some say that Inutaisho was in some debt problems from what was rumored to say drugs, strippers and a gambling problem, none to be confirmed. Onigumo was said to be helping Inutaisho out in his problems, but also could be the lead man to kill Inutaisho." Inuyasha paused from reading the old article. His father had debt problems? Was that why his mother said they had lost everything? She had said Onigumo took them, but could the debt thing have been the problem too?

"Onigumo was always second best compared to Inutaisho. Maybe Onigumo wished to be top dog for once (no pun intended) and decided to take Inutaisho out of the picture. That was the lead in the case until for no apparent reason, the police decided to make Inutaisho's case into a suicide one. They said that Inutaisho had poisoned his white wine and sat in his white leather arm chair, awaiting death. Maybe he couldn't take all the strain. Or he didn't want to go through telling his wife and two kids what he had gotten himself into. Because there was no leads to say this really was a murder besides Onigumo, the police turned the case to suicide and dropped it. That was to be the end of the great dog demon." Inuyasha leaned back in his seat. Suicide? His mother had never said the case was dropped because of that. No leads, that was half true, but not the whole one. Why had his mother never told him? Is that why she didn't object too much? Because she knew he would find the information out on his own and she wouldn't have to tell him? Inuyasha wished he had been informed about this sooner instead of later.

Inuyasha clicked to another page and decided to read a recent article on Onigumo. "Onigumo seems to be in hiding. The police want to speak to him about his drug company that has been going around the world without anyone truly knowing. Any police that has gotten even close to finding Naraku has wound up dead, and now most are afraid to even go look for him now. What's more, Uichi Naraku, Onigumo's son, has been leading the police off in a wild goose chase. Naraku is doing a great job in killing and hiding it. No one can prove he is doing this, and so he goes off free. Not that anyone knows where to look for him to ask him any questions. Naraku is said to be even more dangerous then Onigumo himself. He has taken over the Yakuza, and has many gangs with the spider tattoo's on the backs. Naraku is practically undefeatable. Unable to be found. He is a terrible man and needs to be brought to justice. Along with his father Onigumo. No history is on Onigumo now, and any before was deleted from any mainframe. Naraku is suspected in deleting the information but cannot be proven. Police are still looking over the details."

Inuyasha leaned back again. It seemed not anyone knew where to find Naraku or his father. This wasn't helping him in the slightest. It helped him with information with his father, but how the hell was he to get any information where to find Naraku? This wasn't working. Maybe if he searched for Kouga that could help. No, he had no clue where Kouga was. It wasn't like he would going to show himself anywhere near here for awhile anyway. That is if he was even still alive. What was he to do?

"Maybe Kagome knows a little more about Naraku. Hopefully. But then she'll know where I'm going, oh well. I'll just make sure she doesn't follow." Inuyasha stood from his chair and began leaving the room, not caring to shut the computer down. Jaken would tell Sesshoumaru he had been here, and his scent was all over the place. Not like he was a secret. _'Please know more Kagome, I have to know more.'_

**X X**

Miroku sighed as glanced through some magazines. All they had were chick magazines, and he wasn't to interested. "Well," Miroku threw the magazine away. "If I ever need to know what color of lipstick goes with my shoes, I'll be safe." Miroku yawned. He glanced over at his sleeping beauty. No, she hadn't awoke yet, but any day soon she was supposed to be, and Miroku was making sure he was going to be there when she did.

Her face looked so much more peaceful then yesterday. He was happy she wasn't into too much pain. The medicine was helping her greatly. Miroku ran a hand through his hair. He was so tired right now, and wanted to sleep but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to make sure Sango knew she had someone to look forward to seeing._ 'I have to be there for her. I have too.'_

Just then, he heard soft moans coming from Sango's bed. He saw her head roll back and forth. He jumped up quickly and walked to her side and take her hand. "Sango?" Sango moaned again a little. "M..Miroku?" Miroku's heart skipped a beat as he watched Sango's eyes begin to flutter open. He was surprised when her Magenta hues settled on him. "Miroku..? It's.. been while huh?" She chuckled a little at his worried face.

"Sango... Your better. I thought.. I mean I heard.." Miroku could actually feel tears starting up in his eyes. Sango smiled a little and brought her hands up to stop them from flowing down his cheeks. "Hey wuss, what's the big tears about? I'm fine as you can see."

Miroku sighed. "You may have to learn how to walk again after what happened before.."

"Ah yes," She whispered. "The car accident. I learned how to walk from that accident, I can learn from this one. How is Kagome?"

Miroku took Sango's hand. "I thought she would be here by now. She was so sorry and worried before. She blames herself."

"Sounds like Kagome alright..." Sango paused. She took her hand back for a moment only to try to push herself up into a sitting position. She smiled at Miroku's worried face. "I'm fine. Now, tell me everything that's happened. Fill me in Miroku, then you can go to sleep."

"In your bed I hope?" It seemed Miroku was back to his perverted self.

"In my nightmares. You never change." Miroku took Sango's hand and began stroking it. "Neither do you. I love that about you." Sango smiled a little. "I love everything about you. Even your perverted side."

Miroku leaned down and captured Sango's lips with his. Sweet and tender, just like he thought it would be. Sango blushed a little, but was enjoying the kiss as much as Miroku. Well she had loved the man for years without him knowing. Now she could finally express it, willingly.

Miroku pulled away and smiled, pulling a seat over next to the bed. "Where should I begin..."

**X X**

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door for the thirteenth time. Why wasn't she answering? Was she out? No, her scent could be smelt here. _'Then why wont she answer?'_ Inuyasha decided to try to see if the door was unlocked. It was as he pushed it open. All the lights were off and kind of spooky. Because of his demon nose and eyes he could see clearly through the dark. He could see the affect from the previous night's party was still littered on the ground. _'No one picked up the mess?'_ Inuyasha stopped and glanced around the empty hallway. "Kagome! Are you here?"

His ears picked up on movement coming from the living room. He quickly raced over when he saw a female figure sitting on the couch. "Kagome! There you are! I thought..."

"Hello Inuyasha. Sorry, but I'm not your lover Kagome." Inuyasha froze when the voice he heard come from the women's mouth didn't belong to Kagome. Who was talking to him then? The voice sounded so familiar, like he had heard it before today.

The women brought her hands up in front of her and clapped the lights on. He gasped when he saw the women he had met on the bus sitting in front of him. Kikyo's eyes were emotionless as was her face. "Ki...Kikyo?"

"It seems we met faster then we thought we would. I'm sorry it had to be on these circumstances." Kikyo looked over the shocked Inuyasha over. "I'll get straight to the point. Kagome isn't here. She was taken by a certain someone. I believe you've heard of him. Uichi Naraku?"

"Why... are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked through his confusedness. His eyes were sparkling with shock. How could this be happening to him?

"He wishes to meet you in a cabin on the other side of Tokyo. It's in Murasaki Park, and he is waiting there with your lover. He wishes you to bring the necklace you received yesterday." Kikyo stood from her seat and walked past the dazed Inuyasha. "If love is something you have gained, do not let me or Naraku let it slip away. Kagome is counting on you."

"You don't seem the type.. to be working for Naraku. You seem to have dreams and hopes for future that you wont be able to do if your working for him." Inuyasha whispered for her ears to hear.

Kikyo didn't reply as she walked out of the room and the house, leaving Inuyasha alone. He stared at the ground. All he could think about how he was going to make Naraku pay for what he's done. _'If I haven't had left her this morning.. maybe..'_ Inuyasha shook his head violently._ 'I can't think of this now, I have to get the necklace and save Kagome. I have too.'_

Inuyasha turned around quickly and raced out of the house. He had never felt so scared in his life. Not even when he didn't know what happened to Kagome last night. What would Naraku do to her? Was he already to late? There was only one emotion to describe how he felt right now. And that emotion was trapped. Inuyasha had never felt so trapped in his life.

**X X**

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't hate me for the cliffy. Once again I'm sorry for not updating. I want to thank everyone of you who reviewed. I don't have time to write everyone out, but remember I love you guys!

Yume-Chan!


	14. Feeling Trapped Part II

**A/N:** Lately, chapter writing hasn't been my number one thing to do. Someone I like is moving away on Friday and I'm just trying to get my thoughts straightened out. But heres the chapter anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter:** Feeling Trapped Part II

**X X**

Inuyasha turned around quickly and raced out of the house. He had never felt so scared in his life. Not even when he didn't know what happened to Kagome last night. What would Naraku do to her? Was he already to late? There was only one emotion to describe how he felt right now. And that emotion was trapped. Inuyasha had never felt so trapped in his life.

**X X**

Time is ticking and Inuyasha was unable to see the clock. His mind was racing as he thought over all the possible tortures Kagome could be going through right at the moment. His health didn't matter to him no more, only saving the women he loved was on his mind.

There was no time to take the bus he reasoned, so he decided to rely on his demon speed. The wind whipped his face and hair as he lept over another roof. He needed the necklace first. If he went without it, who knew what Naraku would do. '_So then, when Kouga told me to steal the necklace, was it Naraku who gave him those orders? What's the big deal over the necklace?'_

His eyes caught sight of the the house he needed to attend too. His mother was defiantly cleaning right now, for she always cleaned when she was worried. But what was the need to worry her even more?_ 'I'll just go through my window, get the necklace and go. I have to hurry!' _

Inuyasha landed in his small backyard and glanced around to see if anyone was watching. His mother was doing house work so she wasn't outside. That was good. Inuyasha lept up to the tree next to his window, then slid the frame over and jumped into his room silently.

The necklace was right where he had last put it, on the hanger on his door. It was like a a blur as he raced over, nearly took the whole door of the henge's to receive the necklace, and jumped out the window, cutting his hand on the glass. He hissed down at the blood that dripped down his hand but continued on his way. Like he realized before time was ticking and he couldn't see the clock.

**X X**

The room was pitch dark. Her breathing and her raging heart was the only thing she could hear, for the noise was pounding in her ears. It was said that when a human was unable to see, related to a blind fold, they would get so terrified to even make a sound. Kagome realized that theory was true.

She didn't know how long she had been here, sitting in this hard rocking chair, wrists tied behind her back. Legs tied in the front. She couldn't even remember how she had been taken to this place. Who did it? How? it was all blocked from her mind. And that terrified her the most.

"Ngn.." Kagome jumped and turned her head as she heard soft moaning coming from her right. The moans were from a man, a man in great pain by the sounds of it. Who was here? Where was he? And what was he going to do to her?

"W..who's.. t..there?" She had to get answers, one way or another. She felt her body shake as the moans died down a little bit but continued none the less.

"Ka...Kagome?" Kagome jumped again. The voice was familiar. She knew she had heard it before, but not in such a twisted way of pain. Her mind searched for the answer, and the only man that came close to sounding like this man, was none other then her ex Kouga. "Kouga? I..Is that you?"

The man went silent for a moment. Kagome wasn't sure what the man was doing. She heard chains rustle like the man was trying to move or sit up. She guessed he was chained to the walls. "K..Kagome? It is you.. what.. what are you.. doing here?"

"I...I don't know." Kagome whispered more to herself. "I don't know how I got here or why. Where is here anyway?"

Kouga chuckled. "Here is.. hell Kagome. I'm sorry you are... here.." Kagome felt some relief go through her. At least someone she knew was here. Though she hated Kouga for what he did, she had a feeling it wasn't his fault. Kouga could be mean, and even controlling, but he would never try to kill someone on purpose. Not in his right mind anyway.

The two remained silent, just listening to each other's breathing. Kagome was surprised that Kouga was alive. Naraku is a cruel, cruel man, and if Kouga did something wrong, Naraku would not hesitate to kill him. But the sound of his voice, and his in pain moans told her Kouga was very worse off then she currently was. Feeling sorry for him, no. But wanting to help some how, yes.

"Kouga, I.." Kagome suddenly heard a door in front of her open. Through the blindfold she could see some light being shined. Footsteps echoed as they made their way towards her. Kagome held her breath as they stopped.

"Kouga, you seem to be doing okay. Your lucky Naraku only made use take off the tattoo, and not some other body parts you may need." The voice chuckled coldly. "You will rot here until further notice. Now, on to our beautiful damsel." Kagome looked up. She tried to move her wrists around to get them a little free. But it only caused her to get rope burn. _'Who tied these damn knots!'_ She cursed to herself.

"No need to hurt yourself. You must be getting tired sitting in the cold chair. Naraku says you need to take a walk with him. How about that, hmm?" Kagome stopped moving. Naraku wanted a walk with her? No way! She could end up however Kouga is if she went near Naraku. Wait, she was here, locked up with Kouga, and Kouga had went to go find Naraku, did that mean that Naraku had kidnapped her? Before she could ask the question, the man that had entered the room began untying her hands and legs and pulled her up hard by her arm. She grunted a little, and began struggling against the man.

"Kogi! L..Leave Kagome alone!" Kogi chuckled a little at Kouga's protest. "She'll be fine Kouga, but no guarantees." Kagome tripped over her feet as Kogi dragged her out of the room. "Let me go!" She screamed. "Shut it!" Kogi pulled her through some more doors, then she felt the cold damp grass on her feet.

_'Grass? I'm outside now?'_ Kogi stopped suddenly, still holding Kagome's arm. She could actually feel the bruise growing on her arm. "Naraku sama, I brought the girl as you can see." Kagome looked forward, still unable to see. Naraku was standing in front of her, she could feel his demonic aura around him. _'It's so evil and.. untameable.'_

"Take the blind fold off. I wish to see the beautiful ocean eyes of Inuyasha's lover." Kogi rushed over and rose the blind fold off. Kagome had to shield her eyes from the bright sun. Being in the dark for so long wasn't helping the shininess. "Ah, yes. We finally meet Kagome."

Kagome looked forward. The first thing she noticed about Naraku was his bright red hues. The anger rose high in her. How could his eyes hold so much cold and hurt in them? How could a man be and act the way he does? Kill so many without guilt? Kagome suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "Where am I? And why did you kidnap me?" Kagome and the other two were surrounded by huge green trees. Behind her was a small box that was like a house. She had never seen this side of Tokyo before.

"Now now, that will all be answered soon. But first, we need to go take a walk. Inuyasha is waiting for us." Naraku grinned a little at her shocked face. "Inuyasha? Where is he? What did you do to him!"

Naraku chuckled and took Kagome's sore arm in his own. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

Kagome shook her head and ripped her arm from his grasp. "No way in hell am I going with you! I'll go where I want to go, without you! I'm going to find Inuyasha on my own! Now leave me!"

"Like a pampered princess. I hate those kinds of people. But you can change," Naraku grasped her arm in his hand. His claws dug painfully in her arm, drawing blood. "Is there no way I can get you to come with me?"

Kagome winced a little, but kept her eyes full of fire. "No! Now let me go!" Naraku sighed, then snapped his fingers with his free hand. Kogi took out a napkin and a white bottle out of his coat pocket and began walking towards Kagome. "Wh..what is that? Get away from me!" Naraku grabbed her other arm, and held her against his chest. "Stop!" Kogi turned the bottle over on the napkin and brought it up to Kagome's mouth, despite her head moving back and forth. Kagome breathed in the kind of gas and felt her body becoming numb. Naraku loosened his grip a little, but still held her firmly. Kagome's eye lids started to close. She could hear the chuckling of Naraku before her world began to go black. _'Chloroform? They used... chloroform on me.. Inuyasha.. please.. help..'_

Naraku hoisted the now unconscious girl in his arms and began walking away. "Inuyasha must be waiting for his girlfriend appear. Make sure you get rid of Kagome scent around here, and Kouga's. I need everything to go exactly as planned. And if It doesn't," Naraku looked over his shoulder at Kogi. "I'll dose you will so much of that form, your lungs will burst."

Kogi stood up straighter and nodded. "Hai sir!" Naraku continued on his way, jumping through the tree's._ 'It's time for Inuyasha to realize the truth of the matters.'_

**X X**

Inuyasha stood in a tree, in Murasaki park. Children and parents were running around having fun like any family would be. There was swings, slides, teeter totters, and a whole lot of other equipment. _'There's too many innocent people here. What am I to do?'_ Inuyasha searched around for a cabin but couldn't see anything through the green tree's. _'The cabin must be deeper in the tree's. Hopefully farther away.'_ Inuyasha leaned down to leap into another tree, but stopped as he felt the necklace in his pocket hit his leg. The necklace was the whole start of this. What was so special about the necklace? Whatever it was, Naraku could have it. As long as he got Kagome back. Inuyasha reached in his pocket and pulled the necklace over his neck. It would be safer there, so Naraku couldn't snatch the necklace out of his hands or pocket.

Inuyasha leaped into farther tree's, searching for any sign of a demonic aura or Kagome's scent. Maybe he could get to them before they got to the cabin. Probably not, but it was worth a shot. Inuyasha's ears tweaked at the sounds of people as they drifted away from him. At least they would be fine. Just as he was in mid jump, he heard a twig snap. Inuyasha stopped to gaze around. The scent of a half demon caught his attention. _'It could be Naraku!' _Inuyasha raced off towards the scent, but before long he found himself at the cabin.

The scent of a half demon scent and a humans filled his nostrils. _'Kagome..'_ Inuyasha jumped from the branch to the front of the cabin. He gripped the necklace for a moment, taking in deep breaths. _'I'll finally get some answers.' _Inuyasha put him hand on the knob of the small cabin and pushed it open.

Harsh smoke and winds swirled around him as he took the first step in. The door closed hard on his back, causing him to take a few steps forward. Inuyasha put his hand up to his mouth, trying not to breath in the smoke. The room was dark, and he could only make out lines of images.

"It has been so long since I've last seen you Inuyasha. Please, don't be shy." The lights flickered on. The light bulbs were almost all dead, but still gave him enough light. There was a yellowish couch against the brown cabin walls with a man sitting on it. The man had long wavy hair and bright yellow eyes. He had a cold smirk on his face, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was human Inuyasha concluded. The only objects in the while cabin was the couch and a rug, not to mention the two of them. So there would be no throwing of anything. That was good. To the man's right was a door and to his left was another door. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the man. "Who are you?"

"You were much to young to remember. I'm not surprised you can't remember me now. Let's just say I'm an old friend of Inutaisho. We were... best friends in college and high school." Inuyasha stared at the man surprised. "Onigumo?" He asked.

"Hai, I am Uichi Onigumo." Onigumo chuckled a little. "The great friend of the great dog demon. My my, how you have grown."

"Where's Kagome? Is she alright?" Inuyasha ignored him and glanced around the room.

"She's in there. She's asleep right now. Not dead." Onigumo jotted his head to the right room. "But I know you didn't just come for her, you came for answers. You can ask some questions, but I wont necessarily answer though."

Inuyasha stared forward. He had so many questions, but there was one that was boggling his mind. "What kind of trouble was my father in? Was he in debt?"

"Yes, he was." Onigumo straightened up a little. "Your father had a very rare disease that hasn't even been put on the doctors list yet. But there was medicine. Millions of dollars for one bottle of twelve pills. And because full demons need more pills then humans, he went through a bottle every three days. He asked for my help, I thought why not?"

"Di... did he kill himself?" Inuyasha shallowed a lump in his throat. He was hoping so bad he said yes, but at the same time no. His father was too smart to kill himself. He would have found a solution out, like always. Death by himself was not an option.

"The disease your father had caused hard and long pain to go through his entire body. The pills helped that. But often, when it would't, he would hide it from you and Izayoi," Onigumo lips curled into a grin. "So I helped him out of his misery."

_Flash Back_

_Inutaisho gripped the corner of his desk in his house. The pills were gone every trace, and he couldn't use any more millions to fly in more. Izayoi was already suspicious of his acts. And questioning him about the money for the company. Where it was all going. Though the pain was over whelming, he could not, would not buy more. Not even if it killed him._

_He leaned back in his white leather seat, gripping his chest. The long pain had passed, but more were to come. He knew that. Death really did seem like the way to go. He had thought about if for years. But he couldn't just leave Izayoi, Sesshoumaru or his ungrateful Inuyasha behind. He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. Inuyasha was making himself even more off a problem. He would think Sesshoumaru would be the disobedient one, since after all, he had left his mother for Izayoi. But no, he did all his work, got A's on everything. And did what he was told the first time. He knew Inuyasha wasn't a weak one, even being a half demon. He loved Inuyasha terribly, but he just couldn't deal with It any more._

"_Izayoi would kill me if I sent him off. No, what am I thinking? Shipping him off? I must be growing insane." Inutaisho closed his eyes while he rubbed his temples. 'If he knew, he probably wouldn't act any different. Probably would become worse just to be a jackass.' Inutaisho chuckled a little. "Like father like son I suppose." He would admit, he used to be just like Inuyasha when he was younger. Fighting, not doing was he was told. But one day, he grew up. He realized he needed good grades to be something, fighting wasn't the best choices, and he would not be a failure. "Maybe Inuyasha will be like that one day."_

_Just then, he heard knocks coming from the door. He breathed a little harder, hoping it wasn't his wife or kids. "Who is it?"_

"_Uichi, open up." Inutaisho sighed in relief and pushed himself up, despite the pain and unlocked the door. Onigumo was grinning and holding a glass of white wine, Inutaisho's favourite drink. "What are you doing here?" Inutaisho asked as Onigumo pushed his way through to walk into the red carpeted room._

"_I just made a break through in my company. Business has never been so busy. I came to celebrate with my favourite man. I brought your favourite." Inutaisho grinned a little and walked back to his desk, leaning against it. "Nice touch. Trying to butter me up for something, ne?"_

_Onigumo chuckled as he went to the glass cabinet in the right corner of the room to pull out two glasses. "You always think the worst Taisho." Inutaisho shrugged a little as Onigumo handed him a glass and popped the cap to the wine. He poured some for the both of them, smirking rather evilly, but Inutaisho didn't seem to notice. "A toast good man!"_

_Inutaisho grinned. "A toast to our companies," Inutaisho began, holding up his drink._

"_To our great money," Onigumo added._

"_To our great lives,"_

"_To reducing your pain to nothing!" Onigumo finished. Inutaisho stared confused at his old friend but brought the liquid up to his lips and way and drank. Onigumo kept his glass in front of his face, not bringing it to his lips. Inutaisho smiled as he finished the drink. "That was great! I really... needed... that..." Onigumo watched as the silver haired man dropped his glass to the ground, and then himself. His eyes were closed, and Onigumo knew he was dead even before he hit the ground._

_Onigumo stared down at the man before him. "Didn't I promise you I would get rid of your pain? And look, I did." Onigumo put his glass on the desk, and heaved Inutaisho in his arms, then sat him in his seat. He took his glass and laid it on his lap. Then he ran over and wiped his prints clean off the bottle of wine. He walked over and took his glass of wine and cleaned it out in the bathroom next to the room where he had left the dead dog demon. He grinned as he opened the window off the room and leaped out, laughing the entire way. Now he owned everything his dead friend had. He was now top dog, and no other silver haired man would ever compare to him._

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha stared surprised at Onigumo. So he hadn't killed himself. Inuyasha felt mild relief wash over him. And he knew the killer. He could bring Onigumo to the cops, and everything would be fine. No, no it wouldn't. Why would Onigumo tell him this knowing he would go the police? What was he planning?

"That's the whole story. Interesting, ne?" Onigumo's eyes glinted with mischief. His perfect teeth showed through his smirk. Inuyasha wasn't liking the look of this.

"Why did you tell me? I could just go to the police if I wanted to."

"But you wont, not if you love your dear Kagome." Like on cue, The right door to the other room opened, and Naraku walked in, holding the unconscious Kagome in his arms. A knife was put to Kagome's neck, showing Inuyasha that he meant business If Inuyasha thought of doing something that wouldn't be to smart. "You love her, do you not?" Inuyasha remained silent. "Do you not!" Onigumo yelled. "Hai, I do."

Onigumo stood up from his seat and walked over to Kagome, stroking her cheek. Inuyasha had to do everything in his power not to rush over and strike Onigumo for touching Kagome the way he did. He clenched his fists to his side, along with his teeth. "Have you heard the story of the Shikon no Tama?"

Inuyasha stared oddly at Onigumo before nodding. "A priestess fell in love with a hanyou. She was to protect the sacred jewel from all demons, but when she fell in love with him, she decided she would give him the jewel to become all human. Why?"

"What else happened?" Onigumo turned his eyes to Kagome's peaceful face. Still stroking her cheek.

"When the priestess went to go meet the hanyou, he striked her and wounded her badly. He took the jewel from her and raced off. But then the priestess got up and raced after him. When she saw the hanyou with the sacred jewel, she shot him with her arrows since she was a master archer. She hit him, and put him to sleep for hundreds of years. Before she died she made sure the Shikon no tama was burned with her body. Gone for ever." Inuyasha finished. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"But you see, the hanyou that went and wounded the priestess was not really the hanyou she had loved. It was a hanyou who disguised himself as the hanyou she loved. Then he put the jewel back into the village where she protected it, and the hanyou she loved stole it. When the priestess saw her real lover with the jewel, she believed he really had betrayed her, and she shot him. Putting him in a deep sleep. The two were betrayed by a greedy hanyou who hated the two of them. A sad tale indeed." Onigumo smiled and turned to Inuyasha, stretching his hand out. "Give me the necklace around your neck. Now."

Inuyasha stared at Onigumo, then his eyes flickered to the silent Naraku who held the knife tighter to Kagome's neck. Reluctantly, Inuyasha pulled the necklace over his head and threw it to Onigumo who caught it with ease. "This necklace is more then it appears. As you will see."

Onigumo gripped the necklace hard in his hand, then slammed it to the ground. A bright light surrounded necklace, and engulfed the entire cabin. Inuyasha had to shield his eyes, for a few moments. When the light died down the necklace he had been wearing was no more. The red and white diamonds were broken on the ground, shattered. What lay there was a was a necklace with a loose chain, and a crystal round ball in the middle of the chain. "Behold, the Shikon no tama. Back in action."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. How, could this be? There was no way! "This can't be!" Inuyasha yelled as Onigumo bent down to pick up the shimmering jewel. "The priestess burned the jewel and her body! This can't be!"

"But it is. I don't know how, but it is. Be happy, for this jewel is going to make your dreams come true." Onigumo held the jewel out to Inuyasha. "You know this jewel can grant any wish anyone wishes, do you not? Well, what have you always wanted to become, but you know you never could?"

Inuyasha looked at the jewel. That was an easy one, a full fledged demon. Not the half ling every kid saw him as. He always wanted to be full to be normal. To not be hated, or shunned. "To be... a full demon. But why waste the wish on me? You could have anything you want."

"Ah, but you see, I do have everything I want." Onigumo chuckled. "I wish to help you. Just like I helped your father. I'm a giver Inuyasha, not a taker." Onigumo walked with the crystal jewel over to the half demon. "Take it. Make your dream a reality. Do it." Onigumo pushed the jewel into his hands, taking steps back afterwards.

Inuyasha stared down at the jewel. Once a wish like the one he could make is done, the jewel will be tainted with malice. But, this was his dream. A dream he had never told anyone. He had always wanted to be liked. A part of the full demon group. And now, he could be. But could he risk it? Would he look the way he does now? Would he think they way he does now? What would change?_ 'Will... Will.. Kagome still love me? If she loves me for who I am, she will. I know she will.'_

Inuyasha held the jewel to himself and closed his eyes tight. "I wish to become a full fledged. A full, fledged dog demon!" A light like before surrounded the jewel and Inuyasha's body. Only the light was black. Inuyasha felt his heart begin to pound like nothing he had ever felt. His eyes loss the vision as his pupils turned a turquoise. His claws grew longer, along with his fangs. Purple strips went across his face, as his body transformed. A loud howl bounced off the walls of the walls of the cabin as his head flew back and forth. He dropped the now black, full of malice jewel to the ground and it rolled away.

"Realize the true beast that you are!" Onigumo yelled laughing. "Be the full demon that you are! I love it!" Onigumo roared with laughter, mixing in with Inuyasha's own howls. "I own you! Come to me!" But the now full demon Inuyasha stayed where he was, his head twisting and turning. His claws slashing the air. "I said come! COME!" But Inuyasha ignored Onigumo's yelling. "Damn it, you bastard! COME TO ME!"

The voice hit Inuyasha's ears, causing the demon to pause for a minute. He turned his head towards Onigumo who smirked. "Come." Inuyasha smirked and began calmly walking to his 'master.' Then he raced out in an all out run and pierced his claws through Onigumo's stomach. Onigumo cried in agony and stumbled back, away from his creation. "Wh... what? Who do you think... you.. are..." Onigumo fell into a blood puddle of his own, his screaming echoing through the walls.

Inuyasha looked down at his now blood claws. He grinned as he licked them clean, his eyes shining. "Blood... I need more blood..." Inuyasha turned around towards a stunned Naraku. Inuyasha smirked wide and began racing towards a not ready Naraku.

In his haste, Naraku dropped Kagome to the ground, and lept back before his claws striked him. Naraku's eyes went even redder and he drew his claws out. "You want to fight mutt?"

"A hanyou such as your self can't harm me." Inuyasha cracked his fingers and slashed again at Naraku who leaped back again. He jumped off the walls and sliced Inuyasha's shirt, drawing blood. Inuyasha looked down at his shirt, then back up. He raced forward and kicked Naraku hard in the stomach, causing Naraku to cough up some blood. Inuyasha kicked Naraku in the face, causing a cracking sound to erupt from his face.

Naraku growled angrily. He didn't like loosing. He kicked Inuyasha in the back of the legs. Inuyasha fell to his knee's. Naraku slammed his feet into Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha fell to the ground on his stomach. He glared at the wood floor. Naraku chuckled. "Who's loosing now?" Inuyasha grunted and whirled himself to his back, making Naraku fall on his butt. Inuyasha then jumped up and kneed Naraku in the chest, grinning as Naraku started gasping for air. Inuyasha leaned down to his face. "You are." Inuyasha reached down and grabbed Naraku's neck and began twisting it to the left. He laughed as he heard the cracking from his bones. Naraku screamed as Inuyasha forced his head to turn around all the way. Then in one sharp motion, Naraku's whole head popped off. Inuyasha stared down at the head he held. The eyes were wide with fear and shock. Inuyasha chuckled. "Now to finish daddie dearest."

Inuyasha stood from the decapitated body and began walking to the still screaming Onigumo. But as he began walking to him, he heard the moaning from his lover. He stopped and watched as Kagome began to awaken. She groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "What happened? Last I remember was Naraku and that Kogi guy and.. Oh god, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha watched her emotionlessly. In his half demon form, he would have rushed right over to her to comfort her. But in this form, full demon, he didn't give a shit. Not in the least. After he finished with Onigumo, he supposed he would kill her too. Blood was blood after all.

Kagome looked up and gasped as she saw Inuyasha watching her. But no, this wasn't her Inuyasha watching her. It was... some other form of him. Who was this guy? Where was her Inuyasha?_ 'Unless...'_ "Inuyasha... is that you?"

Inuyasha grinned. "The one and only. Hold on, first I'll go get rid of Onigumo, then dispose of you."

Kagome pushed herself away from Inuyasha, pushing her back against the cabin wall. This couldn't be happening. What happened to him? This wasn't the Inuyasha she loved. Something had changed. _'His aura... It's all full demon. But... how?' _Kagome turned her head as she caught sight of a black object on the ground. She knew what that was. When she was younger her mother had always told her stories of the past. Her favourite had been about the Shikon no tama. The jewel she stared at, was that the same one?_ 'Did Inuyasha use it to become full demon?'_

Kagome watched as Inuyasha began to kick Onigumo in the stomach over and over. _'What am I to do? How do I change him? The jewel,'_ Kagome looked back at the jewel. _'I have to get the sacred jewel.' _Kagome pushed herself up shakily. She noticed how Inuyasha's ears didn't even tweaked at her movement. Her whole body shook with fright as she took a few steps away from the walls. He didn't move. Inuyasha just chuckled at Onigumo's pained moans.

Kagome tip toed to the other side of the room, keeping one eye on her once lover. Inuyasha didn't move at all to get her. He was having more fun with Onigumo. Kagome ran the rest of the way and fell to her knee's. The jewel had so much malice, it hurt to be around it. But she knew she needed the jewel to help him. She reached her hand out and grabbed the jewel. Her hand began to burn but she kept her hand on it. Her closed her eyes tight and bit her lip to stop her crying out. She flew against the wall, hitting her back against it. The malice was so strong it threw her. Her whole body hurt from the hit. _'Oh god. It hurts so..' _Kagome suddenly felt a pulse from inside her left hand. She opened her hand and gasped as she saw the now purified jewel in her hands, glowing a faint white.

_'I... I did it? I did it!'_ Kagome pulled her fingers over the jewel and used the wall to push herself up. She felt strength go through her. And she knew she needed it to do what she was going to pull next. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stopped his kicking and punching to look up up. He saw the flame in Kagome's eyes rise. He smirked. "I said you can wait."

"I'm not a very patient person, you should know by now. If you are a man, come get me now. It's not nice to make a lady wait." Inuyasha gave Onigumo a hard kick before beginning to walk up to Kagome. "Your right. Where are my manners?"

Kagome gulped, she had to help him. She loved him. She had too. Inuyasha walked until he stood right in front of her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, causing his claws to dig into her. She winced a little but ignored the slight pain. "I've been waiting." Inuyasha chuckled and brought her against him, forcing a lustful kiss apon her. Kagome clenched the tiny jewel in her hand, waiting for the right moment to put it in his own. Inuyasha brought his free hand up to her cheek and stroked it like Onigumo had been. He forced his tongue into her mouth, grinning against her. This kind of kiss reminded her of the ones Kouga used to do to her. She reacted by putting her own tongue in his mouth. As he was preoccupied, Kagome took his hand that was on her cheek, and forced the jewel into his palm.

He instantly pulled away and screamed loudly. Kagome put her hand on his own that held the jewel making sure he didn't drop it. She laid her head on her chest and let the tears drift down her cheeks. "Inuyasha... please..." She reached up and brushed her lips with his. Innocent and loving was the best way to describe the kiss. She hoped to kami this would work. _'Please...'_

While Kagome kissed Inuyasha, he began to transform back to himself. His claws shrank back down and his eyes began to go back to the adorable golden ones. The stripes disappeared, and he began going back to his half demon form. He looked down at Kagome. He wasn't sure what happened, but he knew he had to comfort the crying girl. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her back.

"Kagome," Inuyasha pulled away and brushed the tears away from cheeks. "I'm sorry. I really am." Kagome gasped and hugged him tightly. "I know Inuyasha. I know. It wasn't your fault I was just... just... scared for you. Don't ever do that again. Okay? Because... Because I love you like a half demon. I love you just the way you are." Inuyasha smiled. "I know Kagome. I love you too.."

The two stayed in each other's arms. They wished time could stay still for them, just for them. But they had to face the facts. Inuyasha had killed Naraku, but Onigumo was still alive. "We have to get the police. We have to get help. Everything will be fine Inuyasha, trust me." Inuyasha looked over at Onigumo, then Naraku. He couldn't stand to look at what he had done. He felt different. He didn't like it at all. But he knew if Kagome stayed by him, he would get through this.

Inuyasha began leading Kagome out of the cabin. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up smiling at Inuyasha. She twirled the chain of the Shikon no tama that hung around her neck. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"Will you stay by my side forever? Will you love me forever like I will?"

Kagome smiled at the serious face her boyfriend had on his face. "Of course Inuyasha. Love lasts forever, but ours will last an eternity."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome again. "I knew would say that. Now let's get help, get everything fixed up, and see how Sango's doing okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai, let's."

**X X**

**A/N:** Not the end folks, but close. The next chapter will be the ending one. I loved writing this chapter, it was fun! I really hope you all enjoy this one. I know it's long, but long is good ne? All that reviewed I love you to death! I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you guys. Thanks for keeping me going!


	15. It's not the grade that matters

**A/N: **Last chappie. I can't believe I'm almost finished. I loved writing this story and getting those reviews! It really would change my mood. If I was bitchy, I would read a new review and get happy! (Now I sound peppy.) But this wont be the last you hear from me. I have a new story in mind ready to start writing. It's going to be called 'Lights, Camera, Flaws!' How 'bout that?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter:** It's not the grade that matters

**X X**

Kagome looked up smiling at Inuyasha. She twirled the chain of the Shikon no tama that hung around her neck. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"Will you stay by my side forever? Will you love me forever like I will?"

Kagome smiled at the serious face her boyfriend had on his face. "Of course Inuyasha. Love lasts forever, but ours will last an eternity."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome again. "I knew would say that. Now let's get help, get everything fixed up, and see how Sango's doing okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai, let's."

**X X**

**Six weeks later**

The sun was now nothing but a mystery for the past couple of days. The grass was like a myth to the teenagers, and flowers were even more far off then the grass in the people's idiotic minds. The snow fell freely from the grey clouds they were currently over head of young Kagome's head.

Though it was snowing, Kagome found it surprisingly warm. She pulled her grey gloves off her hands and put it in her matching coat. Life was getting better and better for the young women. Once the two had found some police and ambulances, Onigumo had been taken care of and is now going through court as she walked. He has already gone through seventeen surgeries to fix his stomach, but not completely but healed. Inuyasha was currently in community service, because of the accident with Naraku. The police practically over looked what happened since Naraku was such a bastard. Uichi Naraku was not to be missed. Kagome was also taking care of the small rounded jewel she never took off.

Kagome sighed as she twirled the tama around her neck. She couldn't get over how this all started with one little project. Inuyasha had been, and still is, a total sweetie and showed her what loved really meant. Kouga could have never showed her the way he did. Kouga was now doing okay. Yes, he was in the hospital and would be for a year or two. But he was fine. Kagome pulled a small envelope from the pocket on the inside of her coat. Kouga had sent a letter to Kagome apologizing for what he had done. And now he had sent one to Kagome to give to Sango. Kagome didn't hold a grudge against Kouga no more, neither then Sango. But after he was out of the hospital, he was to go to jail for a year. Kagome felt a little justice done for her best friend's welfare.

Kagome darted across the street waving at a man who had let her cross when she shouldn't have. She was heading off to Café Laga, a new coffee place that had just been built. Sango was just getting out of the hospital and she wanted to meet Inuyasha and Kagome there. Kagome was way past excited when she got the messaged and couldn't wait for the day.

Kagome stopped as she stared at the large Café filled with people. She smiled a little, happy her best friend was getting out and waiting for her. Kagome pulled the door open and rushed in. A bunch of people were sitting at tables all around. Kagome was searching for familiar magenta eyes and hair pulled into a low pony tail. "Kagome! Kagome Higurashi! Over here!" Kagome craned her head next to the side to where she heard her name being called.

Her eyes lit up as she saw Sango sitting in a seat waving her hands with a big smile on. Miroku waved a little from his seat next to his girlfriend too. Kagome practically jumped over chairs to Sango. "Sango!" Kagome raced over and engulfed her best friend into a tight hug. "I can't believe you were let out finally! It feels like forever!" Sango grinned. "Yes it has, hasn't it?"

Kagome pulled away and took her seat in front of Sango. "Wow, Sango you look great!" Sango shrugged it off a little, smiling some. "Yeah, yeah. That's all I've heard from Miroku."

"Don't tell me you don't like compliments." Miroku said casually. "Your face gets all red and you get all cute. I love giving you compliments."

Sango's face did indeed turn red. She punched Miroku hard in the arm. "Shut it!" Miroku rubbed his now sore arm, backing away from Sango a little, laughing nervously.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together." Kagome joked. Sango's face turned even more red.

"I hear that all the time too. Don't people have lives to get to instead of stopping me in the street and saying 'I told you so?' Gods, it is so annoying!" Kagome laughed. Sango was the same old Sango. Kagome blessed each day her brunette friend was alive and with her, as she does with all her friends. And especially Inuyasha.

"Speaking of cute couples, how's your love life with Inuyasha going?" Now it was Kagome's turn to go red. Miroku laughed and Sango then joined.

"It's great. I love Inuyasha so much. And he better know it." Kagome's face regained it's normal colour as a waitress came up asking what they would want.

"Water." Kagome and Sango said at the same time. "A heated orgasm on the beach please." The waitress stared confused at Miroku but wrote it down and left.

"Miroku! It's not even noon!" Sango yelled, punching him once again in the same place.

"If you keep saying shit like that, people will start thinking your gay." Sango looked over at Kagome, then burst out laughing. Miroku rolled his eyes at the two laughing girls but began joining in anyway. The joke wasn't so funny, they were all laughing in relief. Relief that everything was going better these couple of weeks.

"So where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked after she quieted down some.

"He went to Kizuna to go get the grade on our marriage couple project." Kagome smiled as the waitress came back giving them what they ordered. "We didn't do such a good job I know. We didn't really have time since..." Kagome trailed off. Everyone became quiet drinking there drinks.

"So, um, where's Kagura?" Sango asked as she put her water down.

"She got a job." Miroku and Kagome both said.

"What!" Sango nearly jumped out of her seat. "Our Kagura, has, a job! Your kidding!"

Kagome laughed but shook her head. "Nope. She's a waitress at some huge fancy restaurant. She hasn't told her parents yet, so Kanna covering right now. But they both sent there love and will come to your house tomorrow they said."

Sango nodded understanding. "I just never thought... wow.." The three began chatting about what had been happening at school, their homework, junk like that when they heard the Café door open. Kagome turned around and smiled in delight as none other then her sexy boyfriend came waltzing in. "Inuyasha! Over here!" Inuyasha turned around and smiled and waved, walking over to the group.

"Hey Sango, feeling better?" Inuyasha leaned down at kissed Kagome on the cheek and sat down in a wooden seat next to his girlfriend.

Sango grinned and nodded. "Yup. You two are so cute!" She squealed. Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed a little. Inuyasha put a hand behind his head laughing. "Yeah, yeah, that's all I hear." He said.

"Oh sorry, we ordered without you." Kagome said, taking another sip of her water.

"S'ok, not really thirsty anyway. I have the grade. I think you will be pretty happy with it." Inuyasha pulled out the term paper in his pocket and handed it to Kagome. Kagome turned it to the back and her eyes widened.

"So, what did you get?" Miroku and Sango asked with anticipation.

"C." Kagome answered. "Better then failing I guess." Kagome put the paper on the table, then Sango picked it up and Miroku and her started reading it.

"Actually Kags," Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "We did fail. At first."

"Huh? What do you mean!"' Kagome yelled at her boyfriend. Inuyasha winced a little. "Our paper really sucked. But when I told Mrs. Philli we really did fall in love, she highered the grade. She said the grade doesn't matter as long as we are together, and you know what?" Inuyasha leaned over a little. "What?" Inuyasha grinned and pulled Kagome to him. "She's right."

The four began chatting over the paper and how miscalculated they had been. They wouldn't have been all that rich and If they had bought what they had bought, they would have been in the poor house in a year or two. They laughed over all the stuff they forgot, such as food and clothes.

"Oh, and I ran into Ayame." Inuyasha said out of the blue.

"You did? What did she say?" Kagome was almost afraid to ask.

"She realized how I hadn't changed as much as she thought. She was so sorry on what happened with the Uichi's... and such. And how she was so thankful everyone was alright. I also apologized and now she's throwing a party for the fact that were friends again!" Inuyasha grinned happily. "She wanted to know if you guys wanted to come?"

"Yeah! Of course!" The three yelled, causing Inuyasha to wince a little again. "Good. It's tonight a ten." The three nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kagome pulled out the letter she had put in her pants pocket, forgetting about it. "A letter from Kouga." Sango looked confused as she took the letter and began opening it. "I got one. He's going to apologize to you."

Sango ripped the letter and read it out loud. "Dear Sango, there's a lot of things I could say to you. I couldn't tell you I'll never do this again, or I'll never come near you again, but the fact is, I can't promise you that. I may do this again if my demon blood takes over. And I may come near you once I get out. But once thing I promise you is that I am sorry. And I know that means nothing to you, but it's the best I can come up with. I... I don't know what I was thinking when I attacked you. I could have paralysed you for life, but thank god your not. I can understand if you hate me for ever, I can understand if you rip this letter up. But, I just had to write this. I had to let you know I NEVER meant for this to happen. No words can describe what you went through, I know that but please remember, I got what I deserved, and justice will be served for what I did. I promise. Sincerely, Kouga."

Sango could feel tears pulling at her eyes but she wiped them before they could fall. "I do forgive him though, that's just it. I can't believe he wrote these letters to us. He didn't have too, but he did. My gods," Miroku wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders and held her.

Inuyasha did the same and sighed. "Things will return back to normal. Not as normal as it ever was, but pretty close. We're just lucky were all here to sit and think about this."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "We shouldn't be in here crying, we should be out having a ton of fun! We should be celebrating your arrival back!" Kagome yelled while jumping up. Miroku and Inuyasha jumped up also. "Kagome's right! Sango, shall we assist you?"

Sango blushed a little as all the attention was brought to her. "Well uh.. sure! Why the hell not? We gots tons to celebrate!" Miroku twisted his arm in Sango's and walked away from the table and towards the door, Inuyasha following behind. "Kags, you coming?" Inuyasha asked. "I need to talk to you first." Sango and Miroku nodded understanding and proceeded outside.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and hugged her. "A love like ours only comes once in a life time." Kagome whispered in her chest. "True." Inuyasha said. "I will always love you, as will you." Inuyasha nodded. "True." Kagome voice became shaky at the last part. "And if one of us passes on, we will forget?" Inuyasha shook his head. "False." Kagome looked up at the man she loved. So much love and care was in his face at the moment. "Then what?"

"Kagome, If I die, I could never forget about you. Because where ever I go, you will always be with me. Always. A love like ours continues even after death, didn't you realize this yet?" Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear.

"I know. But we should be able to take a part of us everywhere. That was if we ever can't find each other, we will be in each other's heart, and a part of us will be with us." Kagome pulled away a little to get a better look of him.

"Like what? What could we both have?"

"Something that shares significance. Something we both have touched and shared a moment with." Kagome pulled the Shikon no tama off her neck and banged it three times on the table they had all sat at. On the third hit, the jewel broke evenly in half. Kagome was surprised it was so easy, but shrugged it off. She broke half of the long chain and tied the one on the one broken tama and hung it loosely around Inuyasha's neck while putting the other half on her own neck. "Will this do?"

Inuyasha smiled. Now, unless the jewel was back together, no one would get harmed by a wish they would make. Inuyasha brought the girl back in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Hai Serene, it will." Inuyasha began walking with the girls in his arms. "Now, let's enjoy life to the fullest, even if half jewels on our neck."

Kagome nodded. _'My whole life is waiting for me. My life with Inuyasha.'_ Kagome sighed contently as they exited the Café and watched as Sango began beating on Miroku for groping her. _'How perfect can my deformed life get?'_ Inuyasha laughed. "A love like there's is very rare!"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, so's life these days." Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly, not wanting to let go. Inuyasha smiled and stroked her cheeks tenderly. "True."

**X X**

**A/N: **The end! Dun, dun, dun! I want to tell everyone that I loved writing this chapter so much! The reviews, reactions, the twists and turns. And this is my first official finished story. Ever! Thank you for all who read, you guys are amazing! And that's the end of Yume-Chan!

...For now...


End file.
